Demasiado joven para amar
by AngelGefallen
Summary: Tras quedar huérfano a los quince años, Levi permite a Eren vivir permanentemente en su mansión a cambio de que trabaje para él. Sobreponiéndose a la tragedia, Eren se marca como objetivo conseguir el respeto de Levi. Tres años después, sin embargo, se lleva una sorpresa al ver que no todo es como aparenta ser, ocasionando que su vida cambie por completo. AU. Riren.
1. Chapter 1

**Este primer fic de Shingeki no Kyojin está dedicado a _Lyan_ y a _AlTimbalerdelBruc._ Sin ellas este fic nunca se habría escrito, así que les doy las gracias por abrirme los ojos y ver más allá. **

**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: AU Riren.**

* * *

Una humilde habitación ubicada en un rincón aislado de una majestuosa casa, fue lo que obtuvo ese joven de quince año desde el momento en que aceptó trabajar para aquel hombre de apariencia fría que era capaz de hacerle temblar con tan solo mirarle a los ojos. En ese dormitorio que constaba solo de una cama, un escritorio y un armario de madera, dormía profundamente Eren, un chico de 17 años, de piel bronceada y cabellos castaños oscuros. A través de las cortinas se filtraban débiles rayos de sol, que alcanzaban a iluminar el rostro sereno de Eren. Aunque al principio le resultó molesto el ser despertado por esa luz, poco a poco se acostumbró a ignorarla.

La pantalla de su móvil se iluminó repentinamente, y la canción _Centuries_ resonó con estruendo entre esas cuatro paredes. Como si le hubieran dado una bofetada en la mejilla, Eren despertó con un sobresalto. Con los ojos entrecerrados, buscó a tientas el móvil que había colocado sobre la mesilla de noche y torpemente apagó la alarma.

Somnoliento, salió de la cama y corrió las cortinas hacia los lados para que entrara la luz del día. Si no ponía su alarma a todo volumen y no iluminaba su dormitorio, seguramente se volvería a dormir en cuestión de segundos. Para él era una especie de ritual. No podía darse el lujo de permanecer en la cama cinco minutos más; la impuntualidad en esa casa no se perdonaba.

Sin dejar escapar ni un solo segundo, se dirigió al minúsculo baño para ducharse, seguidamente se vistió con su uniforme diario: camisa blanca de manga corta y pantalones de color gris. Por último, hizo la cama sin esmerarse mucho, e intentó peinarse sin mucho éxito.

A las 06:20 a.m, Eren salió de la habitación, y avanzó por el pasillo adornado con lujosos muebles y carísimos cuadros. Bajó la gran escalera cubierta por una alfombra roja y al llegar al vestíbulo, torció hacia la derecha para entrar en la cocina. Esta era tres veces más grande que su dormitorio, y el lujo relucía en cada electrodoméstico y mueble. Se colocó el delantal, abrió la nevera y buscó los ingredientes para preparar el desayuno.

Media hora después, Eren se encontraba sentado en la mesa del comedor, a la espera de la llegada de Levi. Rezó en silencio para que no hubiera cometido ningún fallo a la hora de preparar el desayuno. Todavía recordaba claramente la reprimenda que se ganó al confundir el azúcar con la sal, ocasionando que Levi escupiera las fresas meticulosamente preparadas pero extremadamente saladas. Pero si solo hubiera sido eso... Este obligó a Eren a comerse las fresas saladas, todas y cada una de ellas; cada vez que recordaba ese sabor le entraban arcadas.

Desde ese día que Eren procuraba prestar especial atención a la hora de sazonar la comida. No le apetecía repetir esa horrible experiencia... Y por nada del mundo quería volver a ver esa mirada gélida y aterradora que provocaba que todo su cuerpo se viera congelado y que además, le hacía sentirse pequeño y totalmente indefenso. Ya tenía suficiente con sus miradas penetrantes y amenazantes.

A las siete en punto Levi llegó al comedor vestido elegantemente con un traje negro y corbata azul oscuro.

-Buenos días, Levi -saludó Eren con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

Sin mirarle y sin responder a su saludo, Levi se sentó cómodamente y empezó a desayunar. Este se apresuró a imitarle y con absoluto silencio, Levi y Eren comieron las tortitas, el bacon y los huevos revueltos junto con las tazas de café. Eren tenía la vista clavada en el plato, evitando ver como el que fue su hermanastro dos años atrás le ignoraba completamente.

Tras terminar su desayuno, Levi se levantó para ir a trabajar, en ese momento el castaño reaccionó y se acordó de la petición que quería hacerle.

-Mmm... Levi, me gustaría pedirle algo.

Este miró al chico inexpresivamente.

-El otro día hablé con mi amigo Armin y... bueno... ¿Podría invitarle esta tarde aquí en casa?

Entrecerrando los ojos, Levi no contestó de inmediato, observaba al chico con sus afilados ojos siempre que este le pedía algo. Eren empezó a ponerse nervioso ante aquella fría mirada.

-Procurad no molestarme.

Eren compuso una sonrisa e inclinándose ligeramente, dijo:

-Gracias, Levi.

El aludido abandonó el comedor para ir a trabajar, en tanto que Eren recogió los platos mientras su yo interior daba saltos de alegría.

Cuando terminó sus tareas, entre las cuales se encontraban la de barrer el suelo, limpiar los cristales, hacer los baños, tender la ropa etc... Eren se dirigió al estudio, encendió el portátil que se había comprado tras haber ahorrado durante meses, y como cada día, se puso a estudiar para aprobar con éxito el curso de programación y redes en el que llevaba ya dos meses inscrito.

Para Eren fue imposible terminar sus estudios secundarios en el Instituto Shiganshina después de enterarse de la muerte de su madre, y aunque ahora quisiera retomar sus estudios, no podía por la falta de dinero. Extrañamente, Levi había sido generoso respecto al sueldo de Eren, pero ahora este ya no vivía en la ciudad Maria, sino en la capital Sina, y allí los institutos eran tres veces más caros que en Maria. Su sueldo no llegaba a pagar esos colegios tan elitistas.

Completamente frustrado, decidió que lo mejor sería hacer un curso a distancia de informática, puesto que parecía ser lo que mejor se le daba.

* * *

Eran ya las cinco de la tarde cuando el sonido del coche de Levi -un _porsche_ negro- llegó a oídos de Eren. Levantando la vista, miró a través de la ventana y vio como el chófer, Berthold, iba hasta la parte trasera del coche y abría la puerta. Con su habitual porte elegante pero a la vez sereno y frío, Levi salió del coche cargando su maletín.

Sin darse cuenta, Eren pasó varios segundos observándolo embelesado.

Puede que sea más frío que el mármol de la encimera, pero aun así es muy elegante.

Cuando fue consciente de lo que había pensado, negó frenéticamente con la cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en la página web que estaba leyendo.

A las seis de la tarde, el timbre de la puerta sonó dos veces. Eren, quien había estado esperando impaciente a su amigo durante horas, llegó hasta la puerta principal y la abrió. Allí, plantado delante de él, estaba Armin: un chico pálido de baja estatura, rubio y de ojos azules.

-¡Armin! ¡Pasa, pasa! -exclamó Eren haciéndose a un lado.

El pequeño rubio entró en la casa y sin poder evitarlo, recorrió con la mirada el interior de esta. No es que no hubiera visitado a su amigo anteriormente, pero aquella casa siempre le fascinaba.

-¿Qué tal estás, Eren?

-Bien, no me quejo -contestó encogiéndose de hombros mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Oye, Eren... ¿Estás seguro que puedo estar aquí? -preguntó Armin con voz tímida.

Este sonrió ante la pregunta.

-Sí, claro, mientras no molestemos a Levi... -dijo cerrando la puerta.

-¡No, no! -saltó Armin negando con la cabeza. En verdad se sentiría muy mal si por su culpa Levi regañaba a Eren-. No te preocupes, no seré ninguna molestia.

-¡No digas tonterías! Aquí la única molestia creo que soy yo -comentó a modo de broma. Aunque Armin creyó ver algo de resignación en el rostro de su amigo.

El rubio intuyó que Levi seguía tratando a Eren con hostilidad, y le pareció injusto que después de dos años no hubiera cambiado lo más mínimo.

Subieron las escaleras, torcieron hacia la derecha y atravesando todo el largo pasillo, Eren condujo a Armin hasta su habitación que se encontraba al final de todo. Este frunció el entrecejo al entrar en ella... Era pequeña, sencilla y sin lujos... Nada que ver con el resto de la casa.

Eren se sentó en el borde de la cama y dejó que Armin ocupara la silla de su escritorio.

-¿Qué tal la universidad? -preguntó Eren curioso.

-El otro día empezamos con la retórica -dijo Armin entusiasmado-. ¡Es fascinante! Nos han mandado a elaborar un discurso por el cual debemos defender una postura en particular delante de toda la clase... Espero hacerlo bien.

-Seguro que sí -le animó Eren con una sonrisa algo triste. Estaba feliz por su amigo, quien había ingresado en una prestigiosa universidad de Sina ese mismo año, pero a la vez, sentía mucha envidia... Ojalá a él también le pagaran los estudios.

-Aunque me siento un poco solo sin ti -admitió Armin en voz baja-. En mi facultad la gente es muy formal y esnob, no resulta fácil hacer amigos.

Eren se sintió mal ante ese comentario. Sus amigos de bachillerato ahora estudiaban cada uno una carrera diferente o trabajaban, y debido a los irregulares y distintos horarios, casi no habían podido quedar en aquellos tres meses.

-¡Pero no importa! -exclamó Armin sonriendo-. Derecho es una carrera en la que tienes que estudiar mucho y pasarte muchas horas en biblioteca. De momento ya me he leído siete de los veinte libros que nos han pedido.

-Me alegro que te esté gustando.

Armin asintió, y titubeó antes de preguntar lo siguiente:

-¿Cómo te va con Levi?

-Como siempre -respondió Eren sin mucho entusiasmo-. Creo que ya no me odia, así que supongo que bien.

-Yo diría que solo está molesto contigo -aventuró Armin.

Eren agachó la cabeza. Desde un principio que su relación con Levi no había sido nada fácil. Para él, Eren era solo un mocoso que sin comerlo ni beberlo, terminó viviendo en una mansión solo porque su madre había entablado una relación con el padre de Levi.

Por aquel entonces, Eren tenía solo diez años, y se caracterizaba por ser un niño activo y muy hablador... Todo lo contrario a Levi, que contaba con 25 años y solo hablaba si era estrictamente necesario. Todavía recordaba claramente como su sola presencia bastaba para que se quedara sin habla... Pese a ser hermanastros, muy pocas veces cruzaron más de cuatros palabras y debido a lo intimidante que era Levi, Eren procuraba mantenerse siempre alejado de él.

-A mi parecer, Levi está siendo muy inmaduro -continuó el rubio tras pensarlo detenidamente-. No tiene sentido que siga con esa postura tan irascible...

Eren tampoco lo entendía. A fin de cuentas no era culpa suya que su madre y el padre de Levi murieran en un accidente mientras estaban de viaje. En uno de los muchos intentos por comprender la actitud de Levi, Eren se puso en su lugar y creyó que seguramente este esperaba que la relación de Carla y Aubert no durase demasiado, y que tarde o temprano tanto Eren como su madre volverían a Maria. Supuso que el echo de permitirle vivir allí era lo último que quería. Eren se avergonzaba cada vez que recordaba aquella conversación; seguramente Levi pensó que era patético.

* * *

 _2 años antes..._

 _-¡Por favor! Le ruego que me deje vivir aquí -dijo Eren con un matiz de desesperación en su voz._

 _-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?_

 _-No tengo a donde ir, mi madre vendió la casa que teníamos en Maria... Así que no puedo volver allí..._

 _-Tsk... Ese no es mi problema... Alquilate un piso -sugirió Levi desviando la vista molesto._

 _-¡No puedo! No tengo dinero -respondió Eren al borde del llanto._

 _-¿Y el dinero que tenía tu madre?_

 _-En el banco me dijeron que lo gastó todo años atrás..._

 _De brazos cruzados y observando a Eren con el entrecejo fruncido,_ _Levi no contraatacó, se le estaban agotando las excusas._

 _-Si... ¡Si deja que me quede, le ofreceré mis servicios! -gritó Eren completamente desesperado._

 _Al oír eso, Levi alzó una ceja y miró a Eren de forma curiosa. Al darse cuenta de cómo lo había dicho, Eren negó con la cabeza abochornado._

 _-¡No! Lo que... Lo que quería decir era que.. Trabajaré para usted -dijo Eren sintiendo como le ardían las mejillas-. Después de lo ocurrido... Estará saturado de trabajo en el banco... Y no tendrá tiempo para ocuparse de la casa..._

 _Levi no respondió de inmediato; al parecer Eren había jugado bien sus cartas. Tras meditarlo unos instantes, accedió a su oferta._

 _-De acuerdo, trabajarás para mí._

* * *

 _\- ..._ Y al final conseguirás que te respete.

Eren volvió a la realidad y lo único que escuchó de Armin fueron esas pocas palabras. No tenía ni idea de lo que le había dicho, así que con una sonrisa nerviosa dijo:

-Espero que tengas razón.

Armin asintió muy seguro de sus palabras. Eren se sintió mal por no haber escuchado a su amigo.

No volvieron a tocar el tema de Levi, por el contrario, estuvieron un buen rato hablando sobre sus amoríos, Eren tenía poca cosa que contar, ni siquiera había salido con nadie aún, sin embargo, Armin reconoció que había conocido a alguien y que empezaba a gustarle.

-¿¡Eh!? Pero... ¿No te gustaba Annie? -preguntó Eren sorprendido.

Armin enrojeció y balbuceó algo incomprensible. Respirando hondo, volvió a intentarlo.

-En...En realidad me sigue gustando, pero no puedo evitar sentirme atraído por esa persona.

-¿¡Y quién es!? -quiso saber el castaño cada vez más intrigado.

Armin vaciló, pero al ver el interés de su amigo accedió, no sin sentirse avergonzado.

-Bueno... Solo lo he visto en un par de ocasiones, aunque en una ocasión me salté una clase para oír una de sus conferencias en la Facultad de Empresariales.

-¡Vaya! ¡Pues si que debe gustarte! -reconoció Eren asombrado. Sin embargo, cayó en un pequeño detalle-. ¡Espera! ¿Has dicho que daba conferencias? ¿Qué edad tiene?

-No, no es profesor -respondió Armin cada vez más rojo-. Pero...Sí, es mayor... Él... debe tener unos treinta años...

-¡¿Él?! ¡¿Treinta años?!

Eren tardó varios segundos en reaccionar. Tras comprobar que no había oído mal, no supo qué decir. Descubrir a esas alturas que su amigo se sentía atraído por un hombre y que además este fuera mayor... Comparado con eso, el que le gustara Annie, -la chica más callada y prepotente que jamás había conocido- parecía algo insignificante. Quería darle ánimos a Armin, pero no sabía cómo. Al parecer, su amigo no era de retos fáciles.

-¿Intentarás conquistarlo? -preguntó Eren después de recuperarse de esa noticia-. Puedes usar la retórica como método de seducción.

Los dos rieron ante la sugerencia. El moreno intuyó que Armin todavía no estaba preparado para hablar con él... Y la verdad, él tampoco lo estaría si tuviera que pedirle a la persona que le gustara una cita.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Agradezco muchísimo los fav. y los follows que ha recibido el primer capítulo, así como también los reviews que animan a que siga la historia. De momento tengo ya siete capítulos escritos, por lo que actualizaré a menudo. Arigato!**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: AU Riren.**

* * *

El día siguiente amaneció exactamente igual que el anterior... O al menos para Eren. Encerrado en la cocina preparando el desayuno como cada mañana, el moreno estaba de buen humor, puesto que mañana era su día libre. Eren solo libraba un día al mes, pero para él ya era suficiente.

Cortando en rodajas el huevo duro y colocándolo sobre la tostada, Eren cavilaba sobre como aprovechar ese día. Podía llamar a sus amigos... Mañana sería sábado y podía llamar a alguno de ellos para salir. Hacía mucho que no salía de noche, y realmente le apetecía tomar un par de copas. La cuestión era con quien ir... ¿Con Reiner? ¿Con Connie? ¿Con Sasha? ¿Con Jean? ... Descartó la última opción, con Jean siempre se peleaba, y Sasha... Le caía bien, pero no para estar con ella toda una noche yendo de bar en bar... Lo mejor sería proponérserlo a Reiner y Connie.

Motivado ante esa perspectiva, salió de la cocina llevando consigo su desayuno y el de Levi. Atravesó el vestíbulo y entró en el comedor, en el cual Levi paseaba dando círculos y hablando por el móvil. Eren sorprendido, lo miró de reojo mientras colocaba con cuidado el desayuno sobre la mesa.

-... No podemos prescindir de su capital -dijo Levi contemplando su desayuno. Eren alzó el rostro y esta vez lo observó sin disimular; una persona cualquier hubiera jurado que era la perfección personificada, pero no Eren, él llevaba ya muchos años junto a Levi, y detalles como el traje desabotonado, la corbata sin estar del todo ajustada al cuello de su camisa, y los ojos crispados de ira contenida, le dijeron que algo iba mal-. Su inversión nos beneficia... Y las acciones han subido un 33%, no nos conviene... ¡No! ¡No hagas nada! ¿Entendido? Yo me encargaré de él.

Y dicho eso colgó la llamada. Eren se apiadó del hombre al que Levi iba a hacerse cargo; cuando este tomaba cartas en el asunto, nada bueno podía esperarse. Contrariado por ese contratiempo que le había surgido, Levi no disfrutó de su desayuno. Al percatarse de que el mayor estaba realmente fastidiado, Eren se preguntó qué habría ocurrido para que Levi estuviera tan molesto.

-¿Necesita algo?

La pregunta escapó de los labios de Eren sin pretenderlo. Asombrado por lo que acababa de decir, esperó incómodo a que Levi respondiera. Como era habitual, hubo un silencio en el cual el mayor tensó los labios y frunció el entrecejo sin disimular su molestia.

-No necesito nada de un mocoso como tú, ocúpate de tu trabajo.

Pese a estar acostumbrado a su frialdad, sus palabras se le clavaron en el pecho dolorosamente.

-Como usted diga -murmuró en voz baja agachando la cabeza.

Ante aquella muestra de docilidad, Levi se molestó todavía más. Sin decir nada, se levantó bruscamente y abandonó el comedor dejando a un Eren abatido recogiendo la mesa.

* * *

Una hora después, Eren recogía las hojas secas esparcidas por el jardín con el rastrillo. Al ser otoño, la tarea no resultaba tan tediosa como en verano, con el sol abrasándole la nuca y la espalda. El castaño buscaba distraerse realizando con esmero su tarea de limpiar el amplio jardín, pero las hojas secas no ayudaban a distraerlo. Se sentía estúpido. No entendía por qué seguía sintiéndose mal, se trataba de Levi... ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Una sonrisa acompañada de un "Te lo agradezco, Eren, pero no quiero molestarte con mis asuntos"? Ni en sueños sucedería eso... Y si conocía tan bien a Levi, ¿por qué le afectaron tantos sus palabras? Quizá por menospreciarle de esa manera... Le dejó bien claro que él solo era un simple trabajador, nada más. Y aunque en el fondo era verdad, escucharlo en voz alta fue más duro de lo que pensaba.

Si es que soy idiota -pensó mientras amontonaba las hojas en un rincón-. Estoy seguro de que quiere librarse de mí. En cuanto tenga algo de estudios, me buscaré otro trabajo y viviré en un piso normal y corriente .

Y así fue como Eren pasó la mañana, resentido con Levi y consigo mismo. Cuando terminó de barrer las hojas caídas, cortó el césped y regó las azucenas y los lirios rojos. Cuidar del jardín era una faena muy tediosa, pero por lo menos no se impregnaba con los olores de los detergentes que usaba para el baño y la cocina.

Por el mediodía, Eren se preparó la comida al tiempo que miraba de reojo las notícias en la pequeña televisión puesta en lo alto de la cocina. Necesitaba escuchar otra cosa que no fuera su propia voz dentro de su cabeza; a ese paso terminaría hablando solo.

Friendo las verduras, se dijo que debía llamar cuanto antes a Reiner y a Connie para quedar con ellos. Más que nunca necesitaba despejar su mente y olvidarse un rato de Levi y su monótona vida.

Sacando el móvil de su bolsillo, llamó primero a Reiner.

-¿Si?

-¿Reiner? Soy yo, Eren.

-¡Hombre, Eren! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Qué tal?

-Bien, bien. Oye, ¿te apetecería quedar mañana por la noche e ir de copas?

-No puedo Eren, el domingo tengo que madrugar. He quedado con Annie para entrenar, dentro de poco tenemos las pruebas de selección.

-Vaya... Pues nada entonces.

-Cuando termine las pruebas ya te avisaré, Eren.

-Claro, adiós.

El ánimo de Eren cayó en picado. Nunca hubiera dicho que Reiner renunciaría a salir de noche para entrenar. Suspirando, llamó a Connie rezando para que este estuviera libre, pero tampoco hubo suerte.

-Lo siento, Eren. El sábado tengo turno de noche, y no termino hasta las doce.

Eren colgó la llamada enfadado. ¿De qué le servía tener un día libre, si no podía disfrutarlo? Hastiado, recurrió al plan B; elegir una película y verla en el salón para pasar la noche. Pero la noche era muy larga... Lo más apropiado sería hacerse una maratón de alguna saga, sí, sería lo mejor. Era una suerte que el salón donde solían ver la televisión estuviera en el piso de abajo, por lo que no molestaría a Levi si este se iba a dormir temprano.

-Menudo planazo -comentó Eren irónicamente.

* * *

El sábado fue mal recibido tanto por Levi como por Eren. El primero todavía lidiaba con el "problema" que le había surgido el día anterior, su malhumor mantuvo al castaño alejado de él, y sin que este se enterara, Levi se fue a trabajar dejándolo solo. Eren se prohibió a si mismo deprimirse y para matar el tiempo, se puso en su portátil buscando nuevos programas o cualquier página de entretenimiento.

Al cabo de una hora y media, Eren se dio cuenta de que había llegado a su límite cuando se vio a si mismo viendo un vídeo sobre los océanos. Cerrando su portátil de golpe, se recostó en la silla entrelazando las manos en su nuca y cerró los ojos. Solo eran las 10:38 a.m. ¿Cómo podía pasar tan lento el tiempo? Cuando realizaba las tareas de la casa, la mañana transcurría a una velocidad alarmante...

Si me pongo a limpiar, quizá... .

Alarmado por ese pensamiento, Eren negó con la cabeza. Ponerse a limpiar implicaría el hecho de que su vida consistía exclusivamente en trabajar para Levi, y él no estaba dispuesto a que eso se convirtiera en una verdad absoluta.

Sin tener otra opción, cogió uno de los pocos libros que tenía, se echó en la cama y empezó a leer para evadirse un rato de la realidad.

No fue consciente de la hora que era hasta que el timbre de la puerta sonó repetidas veces. Molesto por dejar su lectura a medias, salió de su habitación y recorrió el pasillo a grandes zancadas con el sonido del timbre haciéndose más sonoro a medida que se acercaba. Bajó las escaleras y casi corriendo llegó hasta la puerta y la abrió. Una mujer alta, con el pelo castaño recogido en una cola y con gafas, sonrió excesivamente al ser recibida por Eren.

-¡Hange!

-¡Mi pequeño Eren! -y dicho eso lo envolvió en un efusivo abrazo que casi dejó al menor sin respiración.

Hange soltó a Eren bruscamente para seguidamente palmearle el hombro.

-¡Cuánto has crecido!

Si no la conociera, pensaría que le estaba tomando el pelo, pues no hacía ni un mes que se habían visto por última vez, pero acostumbrado a su extraña persona, Eren no le tomó importancia.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? -preguntó dirigiéndose a ella tras cerrar la puerta.

-Me apetecía hacerle una visita a Levi.

Eren la miró extrañado. Que él supiera Levi solo recibía visitas de personas importantes, como inversores del banco en el que trabajaba o socios benefactores, es decir, sus reuniones se reducían a asuntos del trabajo. Por esa razón, se le hacía raro que Hange visitara a Levi sin un motivo aparente.

-Levi ahora está trabajando.

-¡Vaya! -exclamó la mujer desanimada-. ¿Y sabes cuando volverá?

-Suele llegar a las cinco de la tarde, pero quizá regrese más tarde, creo que está ocupado con algunos asuntos del banco -respondió recordando la conversación que escuchó el día anterior.

-¡Qué pena! Y yo que quería que el enano me escuchara.

Eren no supo qué decir. Oír a Hange llamar "enano" a Levi era algo con lo que no se acostumbraba, como también el que le llamase "amargado" o "maniático de la limpieza". A día de hoy, Eren seguía preguntándose como Hange podía seguir con vida.

Absorto en sus pensamientos, no se percató de que la mujer se le había acercado demasiado y que en su rostro tenía una sonrisa muy acentuada y los ojos brillando de emoción contenida.

-Oye, Eren... -dijo con una voz más grave de lo normal.

-¿Si?

No le gustaba que se le acercara tanto, a veces daba verdadero miedo, sobretodo cuando ponía esas expresiones de locura.

-¿Verdad que tú me escucharás? Levi no está, pero te tengo a ti...

Eren dudó. Sonaría muy irrespetuoso decirle que no le apetecía oír algunas de sus descabelladas locuras, pero tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que terminó aceptando pese a que no lo hizo con mucho entusiasmo; Hange sin embargo, con el "sí, claro" tuvo suficiente, y con un grito triunfal saltó de alegría, cogió a Eren por la muñeca y lo condujo hasta el comedor.

En aquella ocasión, Hange no le contó ninguna de sus locuras habituales. Al parecer le habían ofrecido un empleo en un laboratorio para experimentar con un nuevo virus. Eren felicitó a Hange, y esta desprendiendo un euforia enfermiza, empezó a usar su lenguaje científico, explicando los componentes del virus, las formas de rebatirlo y una infinidad de términos que Eren no había oído jamás. No obstante, en ningún momento cortó su monólogo, pues aunque no entendiera absolutamente nada de lo que oía, era mejor asentir con la cabeza y mantener la vista fija en Hange que cortarla y preguntarle por el significado de cada concepto; si hacía eso, corría el riesgo de que su explicación se alargara por horas, y Eren tenía su propio límite.

-¿¡No te parece fascinante!? -preguntó Hange con las mejillas ardiendo.

-Totalmente -respondió Eren, asintiendo repetidas veces.

Un grito de total éxtasis resonó por todo el comedor, levantándose de la silla, y con los brazos alzados, Hange continuó con su monólogo. Eren se estaba arrepintiendo de haberla dejado entrar, no se podía decir que Hange estuviera muy cuerda, pero aquello rozaba ya lo demencial.

Observándola con la boca entreabierta y algo temeroso, se preguntó una vez más como una mujer como Hange podía ser amiga de Levi. Por lo que tenía entendido, Levi no la apreciaba tanto como para denominarla "amiga", pero sí era cierto que se conocían desde hacía muchos años, incluso cuando él se mudó a vivir a esa mansión con diez años, Levi y Hange ya se conocían por aquel entonces.

Otra pregunta asaltó su mente mientras veía como un rastro de saliva escurría por la barbilla de esa mujer.

Me gustaría saber cómo se conocieron -pensó con la mirada perdida. No era muy agradable ver como Hange salivaba exageradamente-. En verdad, no se parecen en nada. Levi es serio, formal, elegante, frío ... En cambio, Hange... Es la locura personificada .

Los gritos de Hange ya no resonaban tan fuertes en sus oídos, y sumergido en sus cavilaciones, su mente visualizó a Levi vestido con su traje negro y su corte de pelo militar.

Ahora que lo pienso... Aparte de Hange, no tengo constancia de que Levi tenga otros amigos. Bueno, está Furlan, pero no lo veo desde hace tiempo... ¿Seguirán siendo amigos? ¿Y Petra? Después de lo que ocurrió dos años atrás... No sé si siguen en contacto, y si es así, no la he visto nunca en está mansión... .

Las horas pasaron a gran velocidad sin que Hange ni Eren lo notasen. Mientras la castaña no cesaba de hablar sobre sus experimentos, el menor se hallaba absorto en sus pensamientos sobre Levi y su vida privada.

El sonido del motor del porsche de Levi llegó a oídos de Eren, quien levantó la cabeza aliviado de que este hubiera vuelto al fin. Al parecer Hange no había oído nada. Impaciente, esperó a que Levi entrara en el comedor y le librara de ella. Un minuto después, el mayor entró con una mueca de fastidio en el rostro.

-¡Maldita loca! Tus gritos se escuchan desde el vestíbulo.

-¿Eh? -desconcertada por esa voz, Hange calló, volteó el rostro y abrió los ojos sorprendida-. ¡Levi!

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? -preguntó molesto mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y se aflojaba la corbata. Eren no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

-¡Vine a verte, pero no estabas! -exclamó ofendida.

-Tsk, sabes que siempre trabajo por las mañanas.

-Se me olvidó, así que Eren tuvo que reemplazarte.

Levi dirigió su mirada al castaño, descubriendo que este le había estado observando atentamente.

-Me sorprende que haya alguien capaz de soportarte más de cinco minutos -comentó en tono despectivo.

No era del todo cierto, si bien Eren soportó a Hange, se la pasó todo el rato pensando en Levi... Al reparar en ello se sonrojó ligeramente. Bajando la mirada, rezó para que el mayor no lo hubiera notado.

-¡Tú también me soportas! -exclamó esta sin sentirse ofendida por su "amigo"-. ¿Puedo explicarte en qué consiste mi nuevo trabajo?

-No, no me interesa lo más mínimo -dijo Levi severamente.

Eren se sorprendió ante las duras palabras del mayor, tampoco era necesario hablarle así. Pero lejos de molestarse, Hange con las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa, sonrió de forma sádica.

-Veo que sigues adoptando esta actitud tuya tan cerrada -murmuró mientras observaba el techo despreocupada-. Y pensar que tu madre te llevó al psicólogo para que mejoraras tu carácter.

Eren ahogó un grito al enterarse de tal revelación. Atónito, miró a Levi, cuyos ojos grises ahora destellaban puro odio hacia Hange. Esta se limitó a sonreír descaradamente.

-¡Cuatro-ojos de mierda! -bramó Levi realmente enfadado-. ¡Hazme un favor y desaparece de mi vista!

-Eren, ¿quieres saber cómo nos conocimos él y yo? -preguntó Hange ignorando completamente a Levi.

-¿Eh? Pues... -vaciló al encontrarse con la mirada amenazante del mayor. Sentía curiosidad, pero al mismo tiempo su instinto le decía que se mantuviera callado.

-Verás, hace tiempo... -empezó Hange sin temor a perder su vida y sin esperar respuesta por parte de Eren. Levi conteniéndose para no pegarle, salió del comedor con un alarido de rabia; el castaño aún sin poder creerlo, siguió con la mirada a Levi para luego prestar toda su atención en Hange-. ... Cuando contaba con quince años, mis padres decidieron llevarme al psicólogo por mis frecuentes arrebatos de ira y euforia. Realmente estaban muy preocupados por mí, me decían que les asustaba, ¡su propia hija les asustaba! ¿Puedes creerlo? Pensaba que eran paranoias suyas, pero cuando mis compañeros afirmaron que en verdad yo les daba miedo... No me quedó más remedio que acudir al psicólogo... Como puedes apreciar, era una niña incomprendida...

Mucho me temo que ellos tenían razón .

-... Las terapias fueron un desastre, mi psicóloga y yo no nos entendíamos, o más bien ella no me entendía a mí. Yo simplemente no necesitaba esa terapia, pero como no podía ir en contra de mis padres, tuve que seguir yendo.

Lo que viene a ser un dinero bien invertido -pensó Eren con ironía .

-... Al cabo de unos meses de haber empezado, a la psicóloga se le ocurrió la idea de hacer una terapia colectiva con otros pacientes. Si mal no recuerdo, eramos unas diez jóvenes... ¡Y de entre esas personas se encontraba Levi! Aunque era muy joven tenía la misma cara de amargado que ahora... No ha cambiado nada...

* * *

 _13 años antes..._

 _-Ahora os presentaréis uno por uno, y explicaréis el motivo por el que estáis aquí -informó la psicóloga rodeada de sus diez pacientes._

 _Hubo un tenso silencio. Cada paciente tenia la vista clavada en un punto diferente, no parecía serles de su agrado compartir sus "problemas" personales con otros desconocidos. Hange decidió empezar ya que el silencio la estaba aburriendo._

 _-Hange Zoe, quince años, adolescente incomprendida._

 _Todos los pacientes giraron la cabeza hacia ella. La castaña sonrió, nada incómoda por tener nueve pares de ojos mirándola._

 _-Bien, Hange. ¿Por qué te sientes incomprendida? -preguntó la psicóloga._

 _-Nadie quiere escuchar mis teorías científicas -respondió encogiéndose de hombros._

 _La psicóloga suspiró. Esa chica no era consciente de que su problema no era ese. Mirando su libreta, decidió animar a otro paciente a presentarse._

 _-Levi, ¿por qué no te presentas?_

 _El aludido, quien mantuvo en todo momento la vista desviada de ese círculo de pacientes, clavó sus afilados ojos en aquella mujer. Tras dedicarle la peor de las miradas, dijo:_

 _-Me obligaron a venir._

 _Otro abrumador silencio se hizo patente entre ellos. Levi no vio necesario presentarse de otra forma; lo dicho era cierto. Su nombre ya había sido nombrado y su edad no les incumbía a los demás._

 _Inmediatamente Hange sintió curiosidad por ese chico. Él también fue obligado por sus padres a acudir al psicólogo. ¡Ya tenían algo en común!_

 _-Lo que Levi quiere decir, es que le cuesta relacionarse con las personas, es muy cerrado y solitario, ¿verdad?_

 _Este no respondió. Prácticamente se pasó toda la terapia callado, sin intervenir en ningún momento. Hange se dijo que cuando terminasen la terapia, iría a hablar con él._

* * *

 _-..._ Apuesto a que Levi no esperaba tener una amiga como yo. No sabría decir por qué, pero desde el primer momento me cayó bien -dijo la castaña con nostalgia-. Como has podido comprobar, la terapia no hizo ningún efecto en Levi, sigue siendo el mismo amargado de siempre.

Eren sonrió al escuchar esa verdad. Se le hacia extremadamente difícil imaginar a Levi sonriendo y rodeado de amigos, y pensándolo fríamente, comprendía que su madre lo llevara al psicólogo.

-¿Qué te ha parecido? -preguntó Hange.

-Es bastante sorprendente. A decir verdad, casi no sé nada sobre la vida de Levi -dijo Eren con pesar.

Lejos de sentir lástima por él, Hange sonrió macabramente.

-No me importaría revelarte más detalles de su vida, pero si Levi llegara a enterarse de eso, estoy segura de que me prohibiría volver a pisar esta mansión.

-Sí, yo también lo creo -coincidió el castaño.

-¡Eren, no pierdas la esperanza! -exclamó Hange poniéndose en pie y con los ojos muy abiertos. Este se sobresaltó ante ese nuevo arrebato de euforia-. ¡Pronto! ¡Muy pronto Levi dará el paso! ¡Créeme! ¡Se paciente!

El menor la miró sin comprender. ¿Dar el paso? ¿De qué estaba hablando? Quiso preguntar, pero Hange ahora se contenía para no reír, o quizá quería decir más y algo se lo impedía. Eren ya había tenido suficiente por ese día; Hange realmente agotaba todo su ser.

-Ya me entenderás -dijo esta guiñándole un ojo. Sentándose de nuevo, su tripa rugió-. ¡Qué hambre tengo! ¿Qué hay para cenar?

-¡¿Eh?!


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A** : **Espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Gracias por vuestra paciencia, y nada... enjoy it!**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencia: AU Riren.**

* * *

Si en algo coincidían Eren y Levi, era que ninguno de los dos se entusiasmó en tener a Hange como "invitada" para cenar. Porque realmente no era una invitada, ella simplemente se limitó a preguntar por la cena sin ser consciente de que Eren, en realidad estaba deseando que se marchara. Levi tomó peor aun esa inesperada noticia, y sin disimular su molestia, preguntó:

-¿Por qué no te largas de una vez?

-¡Ah! ¿Es que acaso no me quieres en tu casa? -lloriqueó haciendo un infantil puchero-. ¡Qué malo eres!

-No me fastidies, cuatro-ojos -replicó con notorio fastidio. Tanto él como Eren y Hange se encontraban en la cocina. Después de darse una ducha relajante y revisar sus documentos, bajó para ordenarle a Eren que preparara la cena, pero lo que no se esperó fue ver a Hange charlando animadamente con Eren, quien se veía claramente incómodo-. ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

-¿Qué tenéis para cenar? -preguntó Hange sonriente.

-¡Hange! ¿Qué haces aquí? -exigió Levi con tono amenazante.

Eren sintió el peligro. Si la científica no andaba con cuidado, terminaría ganándose un buen golpe por parte del mayor. Hange vaciló, pero finalmente se rindió soltando un largo suspiro.

-Riko me ha echado del piso -confesó entristecida.

-Mucho ha tardado.

-¿Riko? -preguntó Eren desconcertado.

-Mi compañera de piso. Nos hemos peleado.

Levi y Eren intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. Los dos tenían la ligera sospecha del por qué de su visita, y de su persistencia en quedarse a cenar.

-Espero que no seas tan estúpida como para pensar que te permitiría quedarte aquí -le advirtió Levi sin mostrar nada de empatía.

-¡Pero, Levi...! ¡Esta casa es muy grande, y...!

-¡No es mi problema que Riko te haya mandado a la mierda! -le interrumpió Levi-. Esto no es un hotel, así que largo.

Hange bajó la cabeza apenada. Eren sintió algo de pena por ella, en cierta medida, esa escena le recordaba a cuando él le suplicó a Levi lo mismo...

-Por favor, Levi -pidió Eren compadeciéndose de la castaña-. Deje al menos que se quede a cenar.

Levantando el rostro, Hange miró a Eren con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos. Este, sin embargo, mantenía la mirada fija en Levi, cuyos ojos entrecerrados no auguraban nada bueno. Tras lo que pareció ser un eternidad, el mayor sorprendentemente cedió.

-Dentro de media de hora te irás -sentenció Levi de mala gana.

-¡Gracias, Eren! -exclamó Hange estrechándolo entre sus brazos.

-Eren, date prisa y haz la cena -dijo Levi con una mueca.

-¿Eh? Pero... Hoy es mi día libre... -respondió el chico inseguro.

Una mueca aun más pronunciada se hizo patente en el rostro de Levi. Lo había olvidado por completo. Creía que esa noche saldría en vez de quedarse en la mansión...

-¡Qué lastima! -dijo Hange con una sonrisa.

-Eren, llama por teléfono y pide que nos traigan la comida a casa.

Técnicamente, el castaño no tendría por qué hacerlo, pero sabiendo que "gracias" a él, Hange se quedaría a cenar con ellos, era mejor no replicar. El descontento de Levi era palpable.

-¿Por qué no pides pizzas? ¡Me apetece mucho! -sugirió esta hambrienta.

Eren miró a Levi buscando una respuesta de su parte. Al ver que no respondía, lo tomó como un "sí" y sacó su móvil del bolsillo.

-Me parece que tardarán más de media hora en llegar hasta aquí -dijo Hange toda feliz-. Si supieras cocinar, me habría largado nada más terminar, pero como no es el caso...

-Ni aunque supiera, cocinaría jamás para ti, cuatro-ojos.

* * *

La suposición de Hange era acertada; el pizzero no llegó hasta pasados los 45 minutos. Unos 45 minutos agonizantes en los que la científica se quejaba cada dos segundos del hambre que tenía, en tanto que Eren planeaba otra petición suicida. Cuando Levi ya no pudo soportar más los quejidos de su "amiga", salió de la cocina. Eren se dio prisa en alcanzarlo en el vestíbulo, indicándole a Hange que se quedara allí.

-¡Levi! ¡Espere, por favor!

-¿Qué quieres, mocoso?

Sintiéndose ofendido por ese apodo, reunió fuerzas -como cada vez que se atrevía a pedirle algo-, y dijo:

-Permita que Hange se quede hoy, solo por esta noche.

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? -preguntó en tono despectivo.

-Bueno... Es su... amiga... y... los amigos se ayudan entre ellos -murmuró Eren cohibido.

-Yo no soy esa clase de amigo.

-Aunque no lo demuestre, estoy seguro de que Hange en el fondo está muy dolida por lo sucedido, y si ha acudido a usted, es porque quizá no tiene a nadie más.

Levi alzó una ceja ante las palabras de Eren. Sorprendido de que a lo mejor fuera cierto que esa loca no tuviera nadie más a quien acudir. Pero, aun así...

-No me agrada la idea de que alguien más esté en mi casa.

-Solo será una noche... Por favor.

Contrario a lo que quería, Levi aceptó de nuevo la petición de Eren.

-Que estés viviendo aquí no significa que puedas pedirme todo lo quieras -le recordó fastidiado.

-Lo sé, y lo siento -respondió Eren agachando la cabeza-. Le prometo que no le molestaré más.

Como si quisiera añadir algo, Levi se acercó a Eren, pero segundos después debió pensárselo mejor, y sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras. Sin moverse de allí, el menor no podía creer que hubiera convencido a Levi tan fácilmente y sin ganarse una mirada de odio de su parte.

La cena transcurrió sin incidentes, más bien fue bastante entretenida con Hange burlándose de Levi por comerse la pizza con cuchillo y tenedor. Eren tuvo que encargarse de calmar un poco el ambiente, por un lado impedir que Hange siguiera riéndose de Levi, y por otro, suplicar en silencio al mayor que no tomara en cuenta las bromas de su amiga.

Decidido a que Levi no tomara represalias contra él por sus peticiones, se apresuró a sacar un tema de conversación que no incluyeran mofas dirigidas a Levi.

-Mmm... Hange, ¿por qué peleaste con Riko?

-Me dijo que era la peor compañera de piso que jamás había tenido, que soy muy desorganizada con mis cosas y que no contribuyo ayudarla con las tareas... ¡Pero es que mi tarea de investigar es más importante que fregar los platos! -exclamó indignada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis viviendo juntas? -preguntó Eren curioso.

-Cuatro meses -respondió Hange dándole un mordisco a la pizza.

-¿Y que harás entonces?

-Mañana le pediré perdón y como buena compañera que es, me perdonará.

Eren deseó que así fuera, no sabía del todo por qué, pero no le hacía ninguna gracia que Hange viviera en la mansión. No solo porque la castaña era una persona que agotaba todas sus fuerzas y tenerla bajo el mismo techo sería exasperante y abrumador, sino porque se había acostumbrado a la silenciosa presencia de Levi, y se le haría muy raro que otro irrumpiera de golpe con esa monotonía que llevaban viviendo por estos dos años.

-Reza para que así sea -dijo Levi limpiándose las manos con una servilleta pese a que no hacia ninguna falta-. No quiero a nadie más viviendo en mi mansión.

-Lo sé -afirmó Hange con una sonrisa pícara-. Sé que quieres a Eren para ti solo.

El aludido abrió los ojos estupefacto, sintiendo como su rostro se calentaba por momentos. De reojo, vio que Levi seguía con el rostro estoico pero su mirada ahora desprendía un brillo asesino.

-Aún puedo hacerte dormir en la calle -le recordó este sin inmutarse lo más mínimo.

Después de esa advertencia, Hange no hizo ningún otro comentario más. Valorando que en aquel momento era más importante dormir en una cama que reírse de su amigo. Sin embargo, para Eren ese silencio solo contribuyó a que diera vueltas a lo dicho por Hange. Seguramente había sido una broma, pero a pesar de ello, mirar a Levi se le hacía imposible, y más después de imaginarse la remota posibilidad de que ellos dos tuvieran algo más que una relación estrictamente formal...

¡Mierda, Eren! ¿En qué demonios estás pensando? -se dijo alejando apresuradamente ese pensamiento de su cabeza-. ¡Es Levi! ¡El hombre más frío del planeta! .

Era imposible que este lo quisiera por algo más que no fuera para limpiar su mansión. Y en estos dos años, se lo había dejado bien claro.

Pero Levi no ha negado que no sea cierto, dijo una vocecilla tímida.

Ignorando completamente esa discreta pero sincera voz, Eren se reprendió a si mismo por pensar tales tonterías. La cena, por otra parte, terminó tras lo que pareció ser una eternidad para él, y para el mismo Levi. Hange, por el contrario, se veía encantada.

Pero lejos de creer que se librarían de ella, la científica preguntó qué planes había para esa noche. El menor tímidamente respondió que tenía pensado verse una película.

-¡Pues no se hable más! -exclamó poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose al salón mientras daba pequeños saltos.

Levi y Eren quedaron solos en el comedor. Un silencio se hizo patente entre ellos; el menor avergonzado, convencido de que Levi en el fondo estaba conteniéndose para no echar a patadas a Hange de su mansión.

-¿Por qué te has quedado? -preguntó Levi levantándose de la mesa.

Eren lo imitó y empezó a recoger la mesa. La verdad, después de que Reiner y Connie rechazaran su invitación, se le habían quitado todas las ganas de salir con cualquier otro amigo. Levi lo observó con una ceja alzada.

-Mis amigos estaban ocupados -contestó colocando con cuidado los cubiertos sobre los platos. No se le había ocurrido otra respuesta mejor.

-Deja que te ayude.

-¿Eh?

Eren cargando con los platos y demás, miró a Levi desconcertado. Con un suspiro, este recogió lo que quedaba en la mesa y con aire solemne se adelantó al menor.

-Démonos prisa, si tardamos mucho, esa loca empezará a gritar.

Sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, Eren se apresuró a seguirle totalmente atónito. Mas su estupor fue a más al entrar en la cocina y ver como Levi se disponía a fregar los platos.

-No... No es necesario que haga esto.

-Que este sea tu trabajo no significa que yo no sea capaz de hacerlo -replicó Levi claramente molesto.

Agachando la cabeza, y sin decir palabra, se puso al lado de Levi y entre los dos lavaron los platos y terminaron antes de lo esperado. Eren se sintió incómodo ante su cercanía, y todavía más cuando sus manos se rozaban accidentalmente. No supo qué pensar al respecto, la actitud del mayor estaba siendo todo un misterio para Eren... Estaba tratándole mucho mejor que en anteriores ocasiones, y como conclusión, dedujo que probablemente Levi había tenido un buen día y que por eso estaba "de buen humor".

Diez minutos después, llegaron al salón donde encontraron una Hange recostada cómodamente en el sillón y observando aburrida la caratula de una película. Al percatarse de su llegada, exhaló pesadamente.

-¡Por fin! ¡Creía que no llegaríais nunca!

-A diferencia de ti, procuro que mi casa esté limpia en todo momento -explicó Levi sentándose en el sofá y cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Pues eso, un maniático de la limpieza! -se burló Hange poniendo los ojos en blanco-. No sabía que tuvieras este tipo de películas, Levi.

Este y Eren dirigieron su mirada a la caratula que Hange les mostraba. _Dirty Dancing_ era la película que había escogido la castaña.

-La compró mi madre hace tiempo, ni la he visto -respondió con una mueca.

Eren tampoco la había visto; ni siquiera sabía de qué trataba. Hange, sin tener en cuenta su opinión, puso la película toda contenta. Eren sentándose en el sofá, procuró mantener una cierta distancia con Levi, no hubiera imaginado nunca que terminaría viendo una película con este y Hange.

"Supongo que es mejor que ver una película solo ".

La película escogida resultó ser un clásico romántico, y aunque no era mala del todo, Eren bostezó varias veces sin darse cuenta. Hange la comentaba a cada minuto, pero ni Levi ni Eren parecían interesados en escucharla, por lo que la castaña se pasó las dos horas hablando sola. Cuando terminó, esta puso otra que según ella "era más bonita que la anterior". Levi no protestó, en tanto que Eren hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por mantenerse despierto, pero no duró demasiado.

Una hora después, Hange dormía con la boca entreabierta y un hilo de saliva resbalando por su barbilla. Eren, por otra parte, dormía profundamente sobre el regazo de Levi. El mayor era el único que se mantenía despierto, pero ignorando completamente la película. Por el contrario, observaba el rostro del castaño mientras que con una mano acariciaba sus cabellos. No le hubiera importado pasar toda la noche haciendo la misma acción una y otra vez, pero no quería que Eren tuviera dolor de espalda a la mañana siguiente.

Sonriendo para sus adentros, recordó las palabras de Hange, y de lo ciertas que eran estas. En efecto, quería a Eren solo para él.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo:**

 _-¿Tan atractivo te parezco que ni siquiera puedes despegar la vista de mí?_

 _Las mejillas de Eren adquirieron un rojizo intenso y agachando la mirada, balbuceó:_

 _-Pe...Perdone... No quería distraerle..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Y aquí os os traigo el 4r capítulo! Sé que muchas querías la actualización ya, así que no quise haceros esperar más! Enjoy it!**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencia: AU Riren.**

* * *

Eren todavía no se había recuperado del vergonzoso momento en el que Levi lo despertó y se vio a si mismo durmiendo en su regazo. Disculpándose y deseando que la tierra se lo tragase, Levi no comentó nada al respecto, pero sí le dio una media sonrisa; el menor no estaba seguro de si eso sucedió realmente o fueron imaginaciones suyas.

Por suerte, Hange -tal y como había prometido- se marchó a la mañana siguiente, despidiéndose de Eren con un efusivo abrazo y asegurando que volvería a visitarles.

-Me aseguraré de que Eren no te abra la puerta -dijo Levi con desagrado.

Estando solos de nuevo, Levi se dispuso a trabajar mientras Eren se encargaba de sus tareas. El día transcurrió con normalidad,

Pocos días después, Levi recibió un mensaje de su prima Isabel recordándole que el viernes era su fiesta de cumpleaños. Iba a cumplir dieciséis años y quería celebrarlo por todo lo alto. Según el mensaje, lo celebraba en su casa y la fiesta empezaría a las nueve de la noche. Isabel sabía de antemano que Levi no era el tipo de persona que celebraba bebiendo alcohol desmesuradamente y bailando toda la noche. Por esa razón, entre ellos ya habían acordado quedar los dos solos, sin escándalo de por medio. Levi era consciente de lo mucho que su prima le adoraba

Por lo tanto, el mensaje no estaba dirigido al mayor, sino a Eren. Levi nunca había conocido a dos personas que se asemejaran tanto; los dos eran un par de mocosos...

-¡Eren! -llamó este en voz alta a la vez que entraba en la cocina.

El castaño, quien se encontraba preparando la comida, pegó un salto y se volteó rápidamente.

-¿Si?

-Isabel te ha invitado a su fiesta.

-¿Isabel? -preguntó desconcertado-. ¡Ah! ¿Su prima?

-La única que tengo, mocoso -dijo Levi en tono brusco y tendiéndole su móvil.

Eren lo cogió vacilante y leyó el mensaje atentamente. Al terminar, alzó la vista para mirar a Levi con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Aquí dice que la fiesta es la noche del viernes...

-Sí, lo he leído.

-Mmm... -Eren dudó. En la invitación solo lo mencionaba a él, de Levi no decía nada-. ¿Y... usted?

-La invitaré a comer y quizá luego vayamos al cine. No soportaría la idea de estar encerrado en una casa llena de adolescentes borrachos hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

-Entonces... ¿yo... ?

-A Isabel le gustaría que fueras, le caíste muy bien -le recordó el mayor.

Hacía meses que no veía a Isabel, pero era difícil olvidar una persona como ella. No se parecía en nada a Levi, pero aun así, estos se llevaban muy bien, de hecho Isabel era la única persona a la que Eren había visto ser tratada con afecto por el mayor. Nada que ver con su relación con Hange.

-¿Eso quiere decir que puedo ir? -preguntó Eren confuso.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero no creas que te permitiré tener fiesta al día siguiente si aceptas ir.

-No, claro... -respondió Eren agachando la cabeza.

Debía haberlo supuesto, Levi le dejaba ir con la condición de que su desayuno estuviera preparado encima de la mesa como cada mañana. Por lo que había leído, no especificaba a qué hora terminaría la fiesta, así que supuso que cada uno se marcharía cuando quisiera. Si empezaba a las nueve podía estar unas dos horas y luego regresar a las doce, para poder levantarse a las seis y así Levi tendría su desayuno. Una duda asaltó su mente.

-Yo no sé donde vive Isabel...

-Berthold te llevará y te recogerá en cuanto quieras regresar -le interrumpió Levi.

-Pero...

-¿Y ahora qué? -preguntó a desgana.

-Bueno, es que... Tendré que comprarle algo y yo... No sé cuales son sus gustos...

El mayor suspiró y tras lanzarle una mirada amenazante -con la que Eren tuvo un escalofrío- respondió con voz fría:

-Mañana por la tarde iremos al centro para ver que podemos comprarle.

-Ah... De acuerdo.

Y sin más, Levi salió de la cocina.

Eren le costó hacerse la idea de que él y Levi fueran juntos a buscar un regalo para Isabel. Pensándolo detenidamente, casi nunca hacían nada juntos... El mayor siempre estaba ocupado con asuntos del banco y en su tiempo libre solía o bien quedar con Erwin y Hange o quedarse en casa. Creyendo que igual Levi ya no le guardaba tanto rencor, sonrió mientras se disponía a preparar la comida.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Eren vestido con su ropa casual, mataba el tiempo navegando por Internet mientras esperaba a que Levi estuviera listo para partir. Había regresado del trabajo hacía una hora, pero antes de ir al centro tenía que ducharse, cambiarse de ropa y tomarse su taza de café. Eran las seis y diez minutos cuando escuchó la voz del mayor llamándole.

-¡Eren, vamos!

Rápidamente cerró su portátil y salió de su habitación a toda prisa. Recorrió todo el pasillo, bajó las escaleras y vio a Levi esperándole en la entrada. Sin decir nada, el mayor salió de la casa seguido por Eren, y se encaminaron hasta el garaje.

Allí aparcados estaban el _porsche_ de Levi y el _maserati_ que anteriormente había pertenecido a su padre.

-¿Y Berthold? -preguntó Eren entrando en el coche.

-Hoy tiene el día libre.

-Creí que libraba solo los fines de semana.

-Yo mismo le dije que se tomara el día libre -explicó arrancando el _porsche._

Eren no preguntó más, en el fondo agradecía que no estuviera presente, no es que Berthold le cayera mal, pero debido a las pocas veces que él y Levi hacían algo juntos, no quería que nadie más estuviera con ellos. Esa era una oportunidad para ganarse su respeto, durante esos casi tres años se había dejado la piel para conseguirlo y últimamente Levi parecía menos hostil, así que no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

Mientras avanzaban por las calles de la ciudad, iban escuchando la emisora de radio que informaban sobre las noticias más recientes, entre ellas la gran polémica del D.E Bank, el banco privado nacional. Eren sorprendido ante su mención, presto atención a la voz del interlocutor.

-... _La desaparición de Nile Dawk, uno de los mayores inversores del banco nacional, ha provocado un descenso en las acciones, sin mencionar el grave perjuicio que ha supuesto en la misma..._

Levi cambió la emisora con una expresión de fastidio en el rostro. El menor dedujo que el problema con el que lidiaba Levi en el banco tenía relación con esa noticia. Vio prudente no sacar ese tema, pues si bien sentía curiosidad, no quería que el mayor le lanzara una de sus gélidas miradas, sin mencionar que con él, nunca hablaba sobre temas de trabajo.

Quince minutos después, Levi y Eren paseaban por el centro de Sina buscando tiendas entre la muchedumbre.

-¿Tiene algo en mente? -preguntó el castaño observando con curiosidad una tienda de informática-. Podríamos mirar en una tienda de bisutería que hay dos calles más arriba.

-Isabel no lleva nada de pulseras, anillos o colgantes.

-¿Qué le gusta entonces?

-Cantar* -respondió Levi con una media sonrisa.

-Pues como no le compre el _SingStar_... -comentó Eren a modo de broma.

-Ya lo tiene, de hecho, los tiene todos.

-¡Vaya! Pues...

-Miremos allí -propuso Levi dirigiéndose a una tienda de cómics-. Quizá encontremos algo... Eren, ¿te acuerdas del manga que leía Isabel? Estuvo dándonos la lata ese día con eso...

-Lo recuerdo, no paraba de hablar de unos titanes y no sé que de la humanidad... -dijo al tiempo que entraban en la tienda.

-¿Cómo se llamaba el manga?

Eren se exprimió el cerebro intentando recordar su nombre... Pero no lo logró. Este y Levi buscaron entre las estanterías, repasando de arriba a abajo todos los mangas... Hasta que al final el menor dio con el.

-¡Creo que lo he encontrado! Levi, ¿no es este? Ataque a los titanes se llama.

-Sí, es ese -confirmó Levi deteniéndose al lado de Eren.

-Pero... ¿Cual cogemos? Hay catorce volúmenes...

-Coge el último de todos.

Curioso, Eren ojeó el manga por encima, esperaba ver un manga con esos típicos ojos enormes, pero al parecer el dibujo era más bien occidental... Después de pagar, salieron de la tienda listos para regresar a casa, o al menos eso creía Eren. Desviando la mirada y a la vez incómodo, el castaño murmuró en voz baja:

-Mmm... Esto... Gracias por acompañarme.

Levi lo observó sin expresión alguna, el menor, por otra parte, mantenía la vista fija en un banco de la plaza.

-Vayamos al coche -indicó Levi.

Eren se apresuró a seguirle, no muy convencido de si había hecho bien en decirle aquello. No creyó que fuera nada malo darle las gracias... Pero tratándose de Levi no supo qué pensar.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

Levi no le respondió. Cosa que al menor no le sorprendió en absoluto. Siguieron avanzando pero sin salir de Sina, Eren no preguntó más y en su lugar, dejó que Levi le llevara sin molestarse en averiguar a donde iban. Sin embargo, pocos minutos después, esperando a que el semáforo se pusiera en verde, el mayor miró a Eren, que en ese momento tenía la cabeza inclinada sobre el cristal y observaba la ciudad con la mirada perdida.

-De vez en cuando, yo y algunos compañeros del banco solemos comer en un restaurante que queda tres calles más abajo... ¿Te apetecería ir?

Eren salió de su ensoñación y miró a Levi que se mantenía serio a la espera de su respuesta. ¿Ir a cenar a un restaurante? ¿Acaso había oído bien? No dudó en ningún momento de que quizá le estuviera mintiendo, o incluso gastándole una broma... -Levi no era el tipo de persona que bromeara muy a menudo-, sino que simplemente le parecía demasiado bonito para poder creerlo.

-Sí... Sí, por supuesto. ¡Me encantaría! -contestó con un tono de voz jovial tras recuperarse de la impresión. Sin querer se sonrojó al pronunciar esas últimas palabras.

Levi asintió e interiormente sonrió. El moreno, por otra parte, hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por no gritar de júbilo. Ya no podía ser coincidencia, definitivamente Eren estaba logrando su objetivo. Esta iba a ser la primera vez que él y Levi irían a cenar juntos. Siempre que habían salido a cenar fuera, fueron en compañía de Hange y Erwin; nunca solos. Sin poder evitarlo, volvió a sonrojarse.

Es como si fuera una cita .

Cualquier persona que lo mirara desde lejos, estaría convencida de que se trataría de una cita. Una cita con Levi... De reojo, Eren observó detalladamente al mayor; desde hacía algunas semanas que se había percatado del magnetismo que desprendía Levi, como una especie de atracción que te impedía desviar la vista de él. Y así era precisamente como se encontraba ahora... Admirando al mayor. Pero nada pasaba por alto para este, y menos si se trataba del castaño.

-¿Tan atractivo te parezco que ni siquiera puedes despegar la vista de mí?

Las mejillas de Eren adquirieron un rojizo intenso y agachando la mirada, balbuceó:

-Pe...Perdone... No quería distraerle...

-No lo hiciste -replicó sin apartar la mirada de la vía.

-¿Suele ir con Hange y Erwin a ese restaurante? -preguntó Eren súbitamente. Que Levi lo hubiera descubierto observándole le había puesto nervioso, y quería desviar esa vergonzosa situación como fuera.

-También con Mike, vamos los cuatro de vez en cuando -respondió girando en una rotonda-. Tiene un buen servicio y la comida es excepcional. Es uno de los pocos lugares al que me gusta ir a comer.

* * *

Quince minutos después, Eren entendió porque le gustaba tanto a Levi. Sin contar el lugar donde vivía, podía afirmar que ese restaurante era el sitio más elegante en el que había estado nunca.

-Señor Ackerman, es un placer volver a verlo -saludó uno de los camareros acercándose a ellos.

-No he reservado mesa, pero espero que haya una libre para nosotros en el piso de arriba.

-Por supuesto -dijo haciéndose a un lado e indicándoles con el brazo que subieran por las escaleras.

Eren nunca creyó que Levi fuera una persona tan respetada. Supuso que trabajar en el banco más prestigioso de Sina y cosechar una enorme fortuna influyeron mucho. El piso de arriba resultó ser -si aquello era posible- más lujoso que el de abajo. Todo, desde los manteles blancos, pasando por los candelabros hasta el suelo, resplandecía con un brillo inusual.

Acomodados en una mesa apartada, colocada justo al lado de uno de los ventanales que daba al exterior, Eren se perdió entre las luces de la noche.

-Aquí tienen -dijo una camarera entregándoles la carta.

Eren agradeció el gesto en voz baja -demasiado cohibido por tanto lujo-, y la abrió curioso por saber qué tipo de platos preparaban. No obstante, un malestar se apoderó de él en cuanto vio los precios. ¿Pargo salvaje con pétalos de cebolleta confitada, salsa de hinojo y aire de remolacha, 85$? ¿Filete de ternera con flor de calabacín rellena de ceps, 74$? Alarmado, recorrió la carta en busca de algo barato, pero nada bajaba de los 50$. Solo llevaba encima 10$, y sospechó que eso era lo que costaba el corcho de la botella de vino. ¡Qué idiota era! Debía haberlo imaginado, un restaurante de tal lujo no iba a servir hamburguesas ni croquetas caseras. Avergonzado, desvió la mirada de la carta.

-Levi, yo... yo no puedo perm...

-Si te he llevado hasta aquí, es con la clara intención de invitarte, sé de antemano que no puedes permitirte estos lujos -le interrumpió el mayor sin molestarse a mirarle.

Eren no protestó. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Probablemente agradecido y aliviado tras haber entrado en pánico por unos segundos.

La camarera regresó poco después, anotó sus pedidos y se alejó llevándose consigo las cartas. Pasaron diez minutos hasta que les sirvieron la comida. Mientras el castaño comía su su lubina bañada en vino blanco, se moría por preguntarle al mayor el por qué de esa invitación. Conociéndolo seguramente no le respondería, pero aun así no perdía nada por intentarlo.

-Esto... ¿Puedo preguntarle por qué me ha invitado? ¡No es que me moleste! -se apresuró a añadir-. ¡En absoluto! Solo es... curiosidad.

Levi le dedicó una mirada evaluadora. Eren enrojeció, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se había sonrojado ese día.

-Simplemente me apeteció.

Decepcionado, el menor esperó una respuesta mejor. Aunque tampoco podía quejarse, le había respondido como él quería; pero por alguna razón, en el fondo había deseado que hubiera sido por alguna razón especial.

-Se lo agradezco -dijo Eren tímidamente.

Levi dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa y suspiró cansado. Ahí estaba otra vez esa mirada gélida que provocaba escalofríos en el castaño. Eren no entendía por qué el mayor se molestaba ante esas muestras de gratitud.

-Eren, ¿por qué me tratas con esa formalidad? Cualquiera diría que me temes.

-No, claro que no -respondió Eren, aunque en el fondo sí lo pensaba un poco-. Es solo que trabajo por usted y...

-Eso no significa que yo sea superior a ti -contraatacó Levi tajantemente. Estaba mirando fijamente al castaño, que se removía incómodo en el asiento-. Si te he invitado es precisamente para que estuvieras a gusto... Pero viéndote, haces que me arrepienta de haberlo hecho.

-¡No! -exclamó este alarmado. Lo último que quería era eso-. ¡De verdad estoy a gusto! Es solo que...

¿Cómo decirle que Levi le intimidaba? ¿Cómo decirle que se sentía abrumado con tan solo hablar con él? ¿Cómo decirle que su sola presencia bastaba para estremecerle?

-Entonces dime por qué te muestras tan sumiso cuando estás conmigo -exigió el mayor sin andarse con rodeos.

-Yo... Yo solo... Quería ganarme su respeto, que me aceptara... -murmuró con la cabeza agachada e incapaz de levantar la mirada.

Esa respuesta le tomó desprevenido a Levi, sin embargo no dio muestras de estar sorprendido.

-Eren, mírame -pidió con un tono de voz tranquilo, no muy propio de él. El castaño levantó la mirada avergonzado, pero sin llegar a sentirse intimidado-. Desde el momento en que te permití vivir en mi mansión, te acepté como tal, y siempre has tenido mi respeto.

Eren no creyó lo que estaba escuchando. Quizá había escuchado mal, o su mente se las había ingeniado para que escuchara lo que él quería oír... Mirando a Levi a los ojos no vio en ellos ni un atisbo de duda. ¿Sería cierto? Parecía que sí... Sin poder dar crédito a lo dicho por el mayor, Eren experimentó una agradable sensación que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-Gracias por invitarme -dijo el castaño sonriendo.

Levi tuvo la ligera sospecha de que no solo le agradecía la cena, no obstante, no dijo más y continuó comiendo. Eren lo imitó sintiéndose rebosante de alegría.

 **Próximo capítulo:**

 _-¿Usted me odia?_

 _La sorpresa se reflejó claramente en el rostro de Levi. Parpadeando confundido, negó con la cabeza._

 _-No sé qué concepto tienes de mí, pero en ningún momento te he odiado._

 **Respuesta a los reviews:**

 _ **Nicot**_ **: Aprecio muchísimo que te guste como está narrado el fic. De echo, durante unas semanas se me estropeó la tablet y temí perder todo lo que tenía escrito... Casi me volví loca. Imagínate, volver a escribirlo de nuevo T.T... Suerte que conseguí arreglarlo... O que te guste la caracterización de Hange, de veras que aprecio muchísimo que te fijes en esos detalles. Y Levi todavía tiene muuuucho por desvelar ^^ El problema del banco... no lo pierdas de vista porque más adelante tendrá relevancia en la trama.**

 _ **Subaru:**_ **Pronto! Muy pronto nuestros amores tendrán su momento ^^ Solo pido un poco de paciencia xD Siempre he visto a Levi como el seme de la relación, Riren 4ever!**

 _ **SoulxPhantom:**_ **La autora de Valkyrie comentando mi fic! No sabes como me emocioné al verlo xD Y sí, tu suposición sobre Armin es acertada. Y lo de las fresas... jejeje Fue sacado de una experiencia propia... en efecto, yo misma preparé las fresas y me las comí cubiertas de sal... Fue horrible xD**

 _ **Ola-Chan**_ **: A mí también me encanta escribir el día a día de Levi y Eren, son adorables. Y respecto a que se vería muy común y vulgar el que Eren se marchara, que Levi fuera buscarlo etc... No problem! Desde el principio esa idea fue descartada, más que nada porque no encaja en mi trama, y porque como bien dices, es demasiado recurrente. Y respecto a Mikasa... Todavía no puedo decir nada ^^ Solo puedo asegurar que (en caso de que la incluya) no tendrá nada que ver con el romance entre Levi y Eren. Besos a ti también!**

 _ **.senpai**_ **: Nunca pensé que mi fic llegaría tan hondo como para que te quedaras despierta de madrugada para leerlo... Eso me ha llegado al corazón T.T Como ya mencioné, actualizaré dos veces por semana más o menos. Así que don't worry!**

 _ **Jeaninne**_ **: Me alegra encontrar a alguien que también esté obsesionado con SnK. Si mis amigos sacan el tema, saben que no me callaré ni bajo el agua xD. Y si se menciona a Levi ya... Puedo estar horas hablando solo de él. Admito que tengo un "pequeño" crush con Levi, que se le va a hacer xD. Me encanta sacar su lado más dulce, aunque sea a escondidas ^^**

 **Fujimy: Gracias a ti por leerlo! Solo pido un poco de paciencia xd Levi y Eren tendrán romance, pero para eso hay que calentar las cosas ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**En este nuevo capítulo las cosas se vuelven más interesantes ^^ Amé escribirlo, sobretodo la segunda parte. Adoro vuestros reviews, no sabéis lo feliz que me hace saber que os encanta el fic! Enjoy it!**

 **Shinegki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencia: AU Riren.**

* * *

-¿Está seguro de que no quiere venir? -preguntó Eren por enésima vez.

Levi soltó un suspiro de exasperación, tanta insistencia empezaba a mosquearle.

-No sabía que tuvieras tantas ganas de que fuera contigo -comentó en tono burlón.

-¡No! No es eso... Bueno, más o menos -admitió el castaño abochornado. Se encontraban en la puerta principal, era viernes por la noche y la fiesta de Isabel estaba a punto de empezar-. Solo conozco a Isabel y...

-Furlan también estará -le interrumpió Levi.

-¿Furlan? ¡Entonces con mayor razón para que venga! Estoy seguro de que a Isabel le haría ilusión que fuera.

-Ella ya me conoce, sabe que esas fiestas no son lo mío -dijo el mayor abriendo la puerta-. Así que vete de una vez y no me hagas perder más el tiempo.

Eren asintió derrotado, al salir de la mansión vio el _porsche_ de Levi parado enfrente de él. Con una ligera sacudida de cabeza, se despidió del mayor y entró en el coche. Berthold le saludó amistosamente y cuando tuvo el GPS encendido, arrancó el coche.

No hablaron mucho durante el trayecto, no eran amigos, tampoco compañeros, más bien conocidos. Conversaron de cosas triviales para hacer el viaje más llevadero hasta que al cabo de diez minutos llegaron.

Isabel vivía en una casa de dos pisos, no muy grande, y bastante estrecha. Eren agradeció a Berthold que le llevara, salió del coche y se encaminó hacia el portal. Tocó el timbre y esperó. Se escucharon unas fuertes pisadas que se acercaban a la entrada, y segundos después una chica pelirroja con dos coletas abrió la puerta con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Eren!

Tal y como había supuesto el castaño, Isabel lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo. Tras permanecer abrazados unos instantes, se separaron y esta empezó a hablarle muy emocionada.

-¡Ven! ¡Me alegra que hayas venido! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que mi primo no esté siendo muy duro contigo, ya sabes... No conoce otra forma de expresarse -mientras decía todo eso le iba conduciendo por toda la casa hasta llegar al patio, que ya contaba con varios invitados-. La fiesta la celebraremos aquí, le pedí a un amigo que trajera bebidas alcohólicas y cervezas, así que no te cortes, y pide lo que quieras.

-¡Eren! -llamó una voz conocida.

Este buscó entre los amigos de Isabel, y recostado en la barbacoa de piedra, estaba Furlan: alto, apuesto, de ojos grises y pelo rubio ceniza. Algunas chicas le dirigían miradas coquetas, pero él parecía ignorarlas.

-¡Furlan! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! -dijo Eren al tiempo que le estrechaba la mano.

-Sí, ando un poco desaparecido últimamente -reconoció dando otro trago a su bebida. De la mesa recubierta de vasos, botella de alcohol y demás, cogió una lata de cerveza y se la tendió al castaño-. ¿Cómo te va todo?

-Bien, no puedo quejarme la verdad -respondió aceptando la cerveza. Hacía bastante que no bebía, pero por tomar un trago no pasaba nada.

-¿Y Levi? ¿Qué tal está? No le veo desde hace meses.

-Atareado como siempre -dijo observando a Isabel que iba de un lado para otro hablando con todos.

Rápidamente entablaron una conversación, manteniéndose al margen de los demás, pero sin quitarle el ojo a la fiesta. Al poco rato llegaron los últimos invitados, la música empezó a sonar y las risas y el alcohol aumentaron considerablemente. Eren sin darse cuenta, ya iba por su segunda cerveza, y el grupo de chicas que miraban de reojo a Furlan y al castaño, discutían si acercarse a ellos o no mientras se reían entre ellas.

-Mírala, es como una niña pequeña -comentó Furlan divertido-. Aunque entiendo por qué Levi la aprecia tanto.

Isabel bailaba con una de sus amigas mientras se reía a carcajadas y un coro de amigos la animaba.

-Sí, yo también -coincidió Eren. No estuvo muy seguro, pero al decir aquello, sintió una especie de celos.

"¡Qué idiotas eres! ¡Mira que estar celoso de su prima!"

-Hola, chicos -saludó una de las chicas.

Estos se giraron y vieron el grupo de chicas; todas apiñadas entre ellas y sonriendo con picardía.

Un torrente de preguntas cayeron sobre Eren y Furlan, quienes respondieron sintiéndose oprimidos y sin posibilidad de escapar. Por suerte, Isabel llegó a su rescate y les indicó a todos que la cena ya estaba lista. Sentados en la mesa, tanto Eren como Furlan se situaron alejados de esas chicas, y en su lugar, hablaron con tres chicos que no conocían.

En total eran once personas, las bebidas parecían no tener fin, pero la comida pronto se terminó. Eren, tras comerse una buena porción de pizza, se sirvió otro cubata -ya llevaba dos, sin contar la cerveza de antes-, se sentía eufórico y Furlan no hacía otra cosa que animarle a que bebiera más. Después de dos horas, todos dieron su regalo a Isabel cantándole cumpleaños feliz. El castaño se tambaleó a la hora de ponerse en pie y darle su regalo, lo que provocó las risas de todos. Isabel gritó de alegría al ver el cómic.

Luego, entraron en la casa, puesto que comenzaba a hacer frío, y encendiendo las consolas, se dispusieron a jugar. Isabel puso el _SingStar_ y estuvo media hora cantando mientras todos la vitoreaban. Furlan, pese a haber bebido cinco cubatas, todavía estaba consciente aunque no muy sereno.

Eren, por otra parte, tenía la voz ronca tras haber cantado _It's my life, Smells like teen spirit y I was made for loving you_ en el _SingStar_ junto con Isabel. Sus constantes mareos fueron una señal de que tenía que descansar durante un rato.

Recostado en el sofá, veía como Isabel y un amigo bailaban con el _Just Dance_. Era increíble como Isabel a esas alturas aún tenía energías. Su vista se detuvo en el reloj colgado en la pared que marcaba las tres y media. Las tres y media...

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

Eren entró en pánico. Se había olvidado por completo de la hora. Si ahora llamaba a Berthold, quizá este se negaba por la hora, y si accedía estaba seguro de que se lo contaría a Levi... Ir a recogerlo a las tres y media no estaba dentro de su horario, eso eran horas extras... No le quedaba más opción que pedirle a Furlan que le llevara de vuelta a la mansión si quería que Levi no se enterara de eso. Sí, eso sería lo mejor...

* * *

Horas después, Eren despertó removiéndose en la cama. Abriendo los ojos, al principio le costó ubicarse, pero tras acostumbrarse a la penumbra, reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba: su dormitorio. Estaba en su dormitorio... ¡Espera! ¿Qué hora era? ¿No le había sonado el despertador? Alarmado, se destapó, saltó de la cama y encendió la luz. Encima de la cómoda estaba su móvil y su uniforme pulcramente doblado. Rápidamente, cogió el móvil y miró la hora... Las 14:07p.m. El pánico de apoderó de su cuerpo, dejándolo clavado en el suelo sin poder reaccionar. ¡¿Cómo había podido dejarse dormir?!

Con una horrible sensación perforándole el estómago, empezó a desvestirse a toda prisa. Justo en ese momento, Levi entró en la habitación. Eren, quien estaba sin camisa y desabrochándose los pantalones, se detuvo en seco incapaz de moverse.

Levi con las cejas alzadas, recorrió con deleite el torso descubierto del castaño. Una sonrisa lasciva se dibujó en sus labios mientras cerraba la puerta y se acercaba a Eren, que retrocedió instintivamente.

-Le... Levi... Espere... Yo...

Con un simple empujón, el mayor hizo caer a Eren sobre la cama.

-Hace siete horas que deberías haber empezado a trabajar, ¿no crees que es estúpido darse prisa justo ahora? -preguntó con voz intimidante.

Encogiéndose de miedo, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

-Yo... Yo... Lo siento, no...

-Llegaste a las cinco de la mañana ebrio, y fuiste incapaz de responder a mi pregunta, dime, ¿te divertiste anoche?

Como si se tratase de una película, un sinfín de imágenes pasaron a toda velocidad por la mente del menor. La fiesta de Isabel... Había acudido a su fiesta tras comprometerse en seguir trabajando al día siguiente. Su estómago pareció contraerse y estrujarse con fuerza, provocándole una horrible sensación de vértigo. No sabía cómo excusarse, ni tampoco cómo disculparse... Levi, quien siempre se mantuvo reacio a reconocer su trabajo por mucho que se esforzara, por mucho que intentara mejorar... Ahora lo había estropeado todo. Todo su empeño por conseguir su respeto tirado por la borda... Su malestar se convirtió en rabia. Una rabia dirigida hacia si mismo. Derrotado, agachó la cabeza y agarró con fuerza las sábanas.

Levi frunció el entrecejo, tardó unos segundos en comprender qué le pasaba por la cabeza a Eren, y cuando se dio cuenta, suspiró resignado. Apoyando su pierna derecha en la cama, se acercó a este y sujetándolo por la barbilla, le alzó el rostro.

-Eren, no estoy enfadado contigo.

Este abrió los ojos sorprendido, sin creer que esas palabras hubieran salido de la boca del mayor. Miró a Levi fijamente, como si quisiera comprobar que mentía, pero no vio nada de eso.

-Tienes todo el derecho a divertirte y pasarlo bien, pero si te comprometes con algo, cumple con ello -dijo sin poder despegar su vista de esos ojos verdes esmeralda-. Sin embargo, es la primera vez en tres años que faltas a tu trabajo... Así que simplemente lo olvidaré.

El corazón de Eren dio un vuelco. Todo él experimentó una agradable sensación de alivio. Relajando los hombros, soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo.

-Aunque este día te lo descontaré de tu sueldo.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó tímidamente por las comisuras de sus labios. Realmente no le importaba perder el dinero de ese día. Armándose de valor, se dispuso a preguntarle a Levi algo que llevaba tiempo mortificándole.

-¿Usted me odia?

La sorpresa se reflejó claramente en el rostro de Levi. Parpadeó confundido y negó con la cabeza.

-No sé qué concepto tienes de mí, pero en ningún momento te he odiado -respondió

-Usted siempre me ha tratado con hostilidad -rebatió el menor sin dejarse convencer.

-Cuando llegaste por primera vez, solo vi un mocoso insolente y ruidoso -replicó acercando su cuerpo y acortando las distancias entre ellos-. Pero ahora... Ya no eres un mocoso.

Hipnotizado por esos ojos plateados, Eren sintió como su corazón latía cada vez más deprisa. Podía apreciar cada detalle de sus facciones, e inconscientemente su vista descendió hasta sus finos labios. Eren prácticamente se encontraba acorralado entre la pared y Levi, su cerebro había dejado de funcionar o simplemente se veía incapaz de reaccionar ante aquella situación. Lo único que podía hacer, era mantener la vista fija en aquellos labios que se acercaban peligrosamente a los suyos.

-Estos tres años se me han hecho eternos... -dijo Levi delineando con su dedo índice el cuello del menor. Ese roce lo alteró todavía más, nunca había visto al mayor comportarse de esa forma, y menos con él-. Suerte que esta tortura terminará pronto.

-¿A qué...? ¿A qué tortura se refiere? -le preguntó Eren haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por calmar su respiración.

-He sido paciente durante todo este tiempo, más te vale no decepcionarme -contestó a escasos centímetros de su boca, su aliento chocaba contra el de Eren, quien mantenía la boca entreabierta totalmente aturdido-. Solo un poco...

Y dicho eso, redujo la pequeña distancia que los separaba y con delicadeza besó al castaño. Eren abrió los ojos con estupor al sentir los labios de Levi sobre los suyos, no podía creer que lo estuviera besando. Sin embargo, la conmoción rápidamente se hizo a un lado para dar paso al placer que estaba experimentando por esos labios que recorrían los suyos con avidez. Estaba disfrutando de ello y no quería que se detuviera. Y como si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta, Levi fue un poco más lejos y con su lengua se adentró en la boca del menor; este respondió torpemente ante esa incitación.

Sin poder contenerse más, Eren profirió un sonoro gemido que incitó al mayor a probar más de él. Con sus manos frías acariciando su pecho, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del castaño. Tal era su aturdimiento que se veía incapaz de hacer nada... Solo seguir disfrutando de aquello. Levi bajó lentamente una de sus manos hasta llegar a los pantalones medio desabrochados. Un segundo gemido llenó la habitación, Eren nunca creyó que iba a excitarse tanto con tan poco.

Levi rozó ligeramente el miembro por debajo de los pantalones del castaño. Pero lejos de excitarle aún más, como si ese tacto lo hubiera quemado, rápidamente apartó la mano y se separó de Eren un tanto alarmado.

Eren observó al mayor sorprendido por esa reacción, ¿por qué se detenía justo ahora? Este por el contrario, se mostraba turbado por lo sucedido. Alejándose de él, y dándole la espalda, salió de la habitación no sin antes decir:

-No es necesario que trabajes hoy.

Eren permaneció estático sobre la cama. El asombro volvió a hacer acto de presencia, dejándolo incapaz de asimilar lo que había sucedido segundos antes.

* * *

Tras pasada media hora, seguía sin atreverse a salir de su habitación, un único pensamiento se repetía una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza: Levi lo había besado. ¡Lo había besado! ¡A él!

Echado sobre la cama, contemplaba con la mirada perdida su escritorio. La imagen de Levi a escasos centímetros de su rostro y sus labios rozando los suyos no desaparecía y por más que le daba vueltas, no le veía ningún sentido. Y sentirse como la protagonista de una película romántica no le ayudaba en absoluto.

Su primer beso... Le resultaba incómodo admitirlo, pero le gustó... Claro que él en ese terreno no tenía nada con qué compararlo. Su primer beso y había sido con el que fue su hermanastro años atrás, con la persona que jamás cabría imaginar... Quizá estuviera haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena, seguramente para otra persona fuera algo insignificante, pero para él significaba que todo su mundo se volvía patas arriba.

Mierda, ¿qué hago? dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza.

Nunca hubiera pensado que un beso le traería ese dolor de cabeza.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo:**

 _-Vaya, entonces no estaba equivocado -dijo Armin sonriendo._

 _-¿Cómo? -preguntó Eren confuso._

 _-Empecé a suponer que le gustabas a Levi desde que me contaste que te trataba con hostilidad y sin nada de empatía._


	6. Chapter 6

**Y aquí está el 6 capítulo! Después del tan esperado beso, Eren necesita tiempo para hacerse a la idea, por lo que este será un capítulo tranquilo pero con una pequeña sorpresa al final =3 Una vez más, quiero agradecer los favorites y los follows, y nada... Espero que os guste!**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencia: AU Riren.**

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde que recibió su primer beso, y cuanto más pensaba en ello, más confuso se sentía. Y a pesar de que la respuesta era de lo más sencilla, su cerebro se negaba a admitir que fuera cierto. Fue durante la segunda noche -el mejor momento para poner los pensamientos en orden-, y tras cavilar mucho, la voz de la razón le dijo lo que con tanto esmero quería ignorar.

"Si te ha besado es porque probablemente le gustas".

Interiormente se regañó a si mismo por pensar semejante tontería. ¡Era ridículo! ¡Un beso no significaba nada!

-Vale, quizá eso no sea del todo cierto -reconoció en voz alta-. Pero tampoco quiere decir que le guste.

"¿No será que tienes miedo?"

Un gruñido escapó de su boca. ¡Claro que no tenía miedo¡ ¿Miedo de qué? ¿De que Levi sintiera algo por él? ¡Pues no era cierto! Si Levi sentía algo por él, entonces... entonces...

Eren no pudo continuar la frase. Derrotado, soltó un suspiro y escondió su rostro en la almohada. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Si era cierto entonces él no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué hacer o pensar. No estaba preparado para afrontarlo... ¿Qué debía hacer en esos casos? La verdad era que no le desagradaba la idea de que Levi sintiera algo por él, y sin poder evitarlo, su autoestima subió considerablemente ante aquel pensamiento.

Pero necesitaba consejo, ayuda. Era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación como aquella, y al carecer de experiencia, requería de alguien con más entendimiento en la materia. Sin pensarlo dos veces, eligió a su amigo Armin. Bien era cierto que él tampoco tenía mucha experiencia en ese terreno, pero era inteligente, sensato y siempre tenía una respuesta para todo. Si se trataba de él, no le importaba confesarle sus dudas. Confiaba plenamente en Armin, y aunque le diese vergüenza, sabía que su amigo no se burlaría por preguntar cosas tan íntimas.

Más aliviado, se dejó dormir con la esperanza de que Armin le enseñara cual era el mejor camino a tomar en ese drama que había empezado dos días antes.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el castaño esperaba en la entrada de la Facultad de Derecho a que su amigo terminara. Le había mandado un mensaje por la mañana, antes de que empezaran sus clases: Eren sabía de antemano que Armin nunca miraba el móvil cuando estaba en clase, por lo que media hora antes de las nueve, le preguntó si podían quedar a las dos, que eran cuando este salía, y él, entusiasmado, le había respondido que ningún problema.

Mientras esperaba -todavía faltaban cinco minutos-,el estómago de Eren rugió con fuerza. Avergonzado, miró a su alrededor, pero por suerte no había nadie cerca. Habían acordado ir a comer juntos en algún bar, algo sencillo, sin gastar mucho dinero.

Era una suerte que Levi no estuviera nunca por el mediodía, sino hubiera tenido que prepararle la comida a toda prisa y dejarla en el microondas, y al mayor no le gustaban las comidas precalentadas. Al pensar en él, se sonrojó ligeramente. No habían hablado mucho durante el fin de semana, de echo Levi le siguió tratando igual que siempre, aunque menos hostil. No supo si alegrarse o no de ello. Absorto en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que los estudiantes ya salían de las aulas. Una voz aguda le llamó por encima de la muchedumbre.

-¡Eren!

Alzando la vista, vio a su amigo rubio intentando pasar entre los demás cargando dos libros muy gruesos.

-¡Armin!

-¿Cómo estás? -preguntó este llegando junto al castaño.

-Bien, tengo que contarte muchas cosas -respondió encaminándose hacia la salida de la universidad.

Juntos se dieron prisa y cuando ya estaban en la calle, miraron ambos lados buscando con la mirada algún lugar donde ir.

-¿Dónde te apetece comer? -preguntó su amigo.

-Me da igual, mientras no sea muy caro -comentó Eren recorriendo con los ojos los diferentes bares.

-Mmm... Podemos ir en ese de allí -dijo señalando un bar que se encontraba en la otra acera.

Eren estuvo de acuerdo. Cruzaron la calle, entraron en el bar y se sentaron en una mesa un poco apartada de las demás. Estaba bastante lleno, así que podían hablar tranquilamente sin temor a que les oyeran. Hicieron su pedido y mientras lo preparaban, empezaron a conversar.

-¿Cómo te ha ido desde que nos vimos? -preguntó Armin curioso-. Has dicho que tenías cosas que contarme.

-Sí, la verdad es que han sucedido un par de cosas -admitió mordiéndose el labio.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? -quiso saber su amigo cada vez más expectante.

-Bueno, verás... El viernes fue el cumpleaños de Isabel, la prima de Levi, y fui a su fiesta -comenzó relatando el castaño. Estaba un poco nervioso, y su amigo lo percibió-. Todo fue bien hasta que me di cuenta de que eran las tres y media de la madrugada, y le había prometido a Levi que a las seis estaría despierto para prepararle el desayuno... Había bebido bastante, y casi no podía sostenerme en pie... - a medida que avanzaba su relato, Eren se sentía más avergonzado, aun así, Armin no quiso cortarle en ningún momento-. Furlan, un amigo de Levi que también había asistido a la fiesta, me llevó de vuelta a la mansión cuando ya eran las seis pasadas... Levi estaba despierto, pero yo literalmente me caía de sueño... Lo único que recuerdo fue que me agarró de la camisa y me arrastró hasta mi habitación. Me desperté por el mediodía.

Eren hizo una pausa. Lo que venía a continuación era todavía más vergonzoso, pero necesitaba un pequeño descanso. Armin parecía sorprendido, pero no precisamente por su relato.

-¡Y todavía sigues vivo!

Eren sonrió al escuchar esa broma. Él también creyó que iba a morir. El camarero regresó trayendo los bocadillos que habían pedido. Hambrientos, comenzaron a comer y cogiendo valor, el castaño continuó:

-Puedes imaginar como reaccioné al ver que eran las dos del mediodía... Levi entró de improvisto en mi habitación, y aunque yo estaba aterrado, él... él... bueno, me dijo que no estaba enfadado conmigo, y... me... me besó.

Eren cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir. Esperando que Armin soltara alguna exclamación y quedara totalmente anonadado. No obstante, eso no ocurrió.

-Vaya, entonces no estaba equivocado -dijo Armin sonriendo.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Eren confuso.

-Empecé a suponer que le gustabas a Levi desde que me contaste que te trataba con hostilidad y sin nada de empatía.

-Pero... Pero... ¿Tú lo sabías? ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste nada!? -exclamó indignado.

-Solo lo sospechaba, no podía confirmar que fuera cierto, además si te lo contaba seguramente hubieras entrado en pánico.

Eren no replicó. Pero que su mejor amigo lo supiera y él no... No estaba seguro de cómo tomárselo.

-Entonces... ¿Crees que le gusto? -preguntó con tono inseguro.

-Probablemente.

Si Armin lo decía, tenía que ser verdad, pero eso no pareció aliviarle. Poco a poco el mundo se le venía encima y no creía ser capaz de sostener ese gran peso sobre sus hombros.

-¿Y qué debo hacer ahora? -preguntó con un matiz de miedo en su voz.

Su amigo se quedó pensativo. Antes de actuar, era prioritario que Eren tuviera las ideas claras. Una sencilla pregunta era todo lo que necesitaba.

-¿Qué sientes por Levi?

Anteriormente, la sola mención de ese nombre le provocaba escalofríos, pero desde hacía poco que eso había cambiado completamente. Escuchar el nombre de Levi, significaba recordar ese beso, y por consecuencia sonrojarse y sentir como su corazón aceleraba el ritmo de sus latidos.

-No... no sé... Todavía estoy muy confuso -confesó el castaño clavando la mirada en la mesa.

-Aparte del beso... ¿Ha hecho algo más?

-Últimamente me trata mejor... Incluso el otro día me invitó a cenar en un restaurante -continuó explicando sin levantar la mirada. Veía la mesa como si fuera un objeto muy interesante de observar, pero en realidad no lo era.

-Yo creo que está muy claro, al menos sus intenciones -concluyó Armin sin nada de duda en su expresión.

Pero lejos de despejar sus dudas, Eren tenía más preguntas que antes. No obstante, decidió no consultarle más a su amigo. No quería agobiarle con su vida íntima, y si mal no recordaba, él también tenía cosas que contar. Por lo que optó por desviar la conversación disimuladamente.

-Oye Armin, hablando sobre esto... ¿Cómo te va con ese hombre que te gusta?

Ahora le tocó al rubio sonrojarse.

-Hace algunas semanas que no le veo -dijo Armin sin darle mucha importancia. Sin embargo, Eren le conocía bien, y sospechó que intentaba ocultar su decepción-. Pero a fin de cuentas es normal, él no es profesor.

-¿Sabes a qué se dedica?

-Intuyo que algo de financias, seguramente trabaje en una empresa de marqueting, o algo parecido...

-¡Vaya! Pues debe de ser alguien importante -dijo Eren impresionado.

Armin asintió todavía sonrojado. Le costaba hacerse a la idea de que su amigo se sintiera atraído por un hombre que le doblaba la edad y más... Aunque pensándolo detenidamente, él estaba en una situación muy similar...

Terminaron de comer, y justo cuando estaban pagando la cuenta, el móvil de Eren sonó repentinamente. Mientras cogía el cambio, vio que era Levi quien le llamaba. Descolgó la llamada entre sorprendido y nervioso.

-¿Levi? ¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó saliendo del bar con su amigo. Este parecía estar muy atento, sin querer perderse detalle-. Fui a comer con Armin... ¿Eh? En unos quince minutos... Sí, sí, no tardaré...

Colgando la llamada, Eren sonrió divertido. El rubio le preguntó la razón del por qué Levi le había llamado.

-Ha salido un imprevisto y tengo que volver.

Armin no insistió, y despidiéndose de él, le deseó buena suerte. Eren se encaminó hacia la mansión dando las gracias de que su amigo no le hubiera preguntando qué imprevisto le había salido. No es que tuviera prohibido decirlo, pero estaba convencido de que a Levi no le haría mucha gracia que fuera diciendo por allí que no sabía cocinar. Al mismo tiempo, no le importó tener que regresar, de echo solo había quedado con Armin para comer, y si no le hubiera llamado Levi, hubiera regresado igualmente.

* * *

Tal y como había dicho, en quince minutos estuvo de vuelta. Entrando en la mansión, se dirigió al comedor donde probablemente estaría Levi trabajando, y en efecto, no se equivocó. Allí estaba él, con un montón de papeles y carpetas. Eren plantado justo en la entrada, dudó de si entrar o no. Levi, sin levantar la mirada, dijo:

-No te quedes ahí quieto como un idiota, entra.

El castaño obedeció y avanzó torpemente, mas mantuvo cierta distancia con el mayor, si se acercaba más a él, corría el riesgo de que sus latidos se volvieran más violentos.

-Perdone, no sabía que hoy salía antes del banco -dijo a modo de disculpa.

-Yo mismo me tomé el día libre.

-Le prepararé la comida enseguida -y dicho eso, salió a toda prisa sin darle tiempo a Levi a decir nada más.

El mayor frunció el entrecejo, claramente molesto por esa actitud.

Eren intentaba regular su respiración. Podía oír claramente los latidos de su corazón mientras que con manos torpes preparaba la _salade niçoise._ Parecía imposible que se hubiera puesto tan nervioso con tan solo cruzar cuatro palabras. Pero ahí estaba... ¿Cómo lo hacía Levi para aparentar esa calma? Le costaba concentrarse y temió no preparar bien una simple ensalada.

"Cálmate, Eren -se dijo mentalmente-. No ha pasado nada... Es Levi... Lo ves todos los días..."

Pero no resultaba tan fácil. Por más veces que se repitiera lo mismo, su corazón hacía oídos sordos. Así era imposible poner en orden sus pensamientos. Finalmente decidió que ese no era el momento para pensar en ello; lo más sencillo sería apartarlo y dejarlo para más adelante. E intentar no parecer un autómata delante de Levi.

Minutos después, mientras el mayor comía tranquilamente en el comedor, Eren se dedicó a hacer las tareas que todavía tenía pendientes. Pero como solía ocurrir, la limpieza no era suficiente entretenimiento como para distraer al castaño de sus cavilaciones, aunque por lo menos lo mantenía alejado de Levi.

Este, por su parte, tampoco se acercó al menor. Había captado de sobra su mensaje, y en consecuencia estaba más irritado que de costumbre. Por mucho que estuviera a punto de cumplir los dieciocho, seguía siendo un mocoso. Aquello iba a ser difícil.

La tarde transcurría con normalidad, cada cual por su lado sin interferir en los asuntos del otro. Y pese a que prácticamente habían pasado esos tres años actuando de esa forma, ahora era todo diferente. Levi había traspasado un muro que parecía inamovible, y por mucha normalidad que aparentasen, ya nada era igual.

En la mansión se respiraba un ambiente tenso que no mejoraba con el paso de las horas. Pasadas las seis de la tarde, llamaron al timbre. Eren, quien temía que se tratara otra vez de Hange, bajó las escaleras rápidamente y abrió la puerta temeroso. No era un buen momento para que la castaña hiciera acto de presencia. Pero se equivocó: no era Hange quien aguardaba frente a la puerta. Era Kuchel Ackerman, la madre de Levi.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo:**

 _-Carla era una buena mujer -aseguró el mayor mientras se levantaba. Una mirada triste y una sonrisa amarga fueron dirigidas al castaño-. Aunque seguramente me odiará._

 _-¡¿Por qué?! -exclamó este sorprendido._

 _-Eren... Siento no haberte tratado con más amabilidad._


	7. Chapter 7

**Este será el capítulo más breve del fic junto con el siguiente (al menos por el momento). Pero a la vez, se rebelarán pequeños detalles que más adelante englobarán una "trama oscura". Hasta ahora no lo había mencionado, pero a partir del capítulo 11, el fic adquirirá un tono mucho más serio. ^^ Disfrutadlo!**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencia: AU Riren.**

* * *

De mediana estatura, pálida, con el cabello azabache largo hasta las espalda, y unos ojos plateados exactamente iguales que los de Levi; así era Kuchel. Sus rasgos eran muy parecidos, y los dos reflejaban el mismo rostro sereno y calmado.

Eren solo la había visto en contadas ocasiones, y a pesar de ello, su presencia le imponía el mismo respeto que su hijo. Levi también se asombró de verla allí, pero tras recuperarse súbitamente de esa impresión, la invitó a entrar, no sin antes ordenarle al castaño que preparase café.

Mentiría si dijera que no le incomodaba tener a Kuchel en la mansión. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, puesto que fue su madre quien la dejó sin marido y sin mansión. Siempre había creído que la madre de Levi le guardaría rencor por lo sucedido, sin embargo, esta nunca se mostró apática ni tampoco lo menospreció. De hecho, lo trataba con formalidad y respeto. Pero no por ello dejaba de sentirse incómodo.

Cargando una bandeja con dos tazas de café, Eren salió de la cocina y se encaminó hasta el comedor. No había cruzado el umbral cuando la voz de Levi le llegó a los oídos claramente; la puerta estaba entreabierta.

-... Me cuesta creer que Kenny no tenga nada que ver -espetó con voz grave.

El castaño se acercó sigilosamente, quería hacer notar su presencia pero su curiosidad era mayor.

-Ya te he dicho que él no tiene nada que ver con esto -dijo Kuchel con el mismo tono de voz que su hijo-. Puede que no sea un santo, pero nunca me ha obligado a hacer algo que no quiera.

Levi frunció el entrecejo ante esas palabras. Esta pareció arrepentirse de haber dicho eso último, por lo que rápidamente añadió:

-Esto lo he decidido yo sola.

Antes de que el mayor dijera algo más, Eren carraspeó atrayendo la atención de los Ackerman.

-Entra -indicó Levi sin quitarle el ojo a su madre.

Este rápidamente obedeció y dejó sobre la mesa la bandeja con los cafés.

-Gracias, Eren -dijo Kuchel con una sonrisa.

El castaño asintió y se apresuró a salir del comedor, no tenía ni idea de sobre qué estaban discutiendo, pero entendió enseguida que él allí no pintaba nada. En un principio había tenido intención de permanecer un rato con Kuchel, saludarla y preguntarle cómo estaba -no quería parecer irrespetuoso con ella-, pero en vista de la situación, comprendió que quedándose solo estorbaría.

Justo cuando cerraba la puerta del comedor, oyó como Levi preguntaba:

-¿Cuánto dinero necesitas?

Eren estuvo tentado de seguir escuchando, mas desistió la idea de inmediato. Acelerando el paso, subió por las escaleras dirigiéndose a su habitación.

* * *

Una hora después, cuando Kuchel ya había abandonado la mansión, Eren se dispuso a preparar la cena. Sentía mucha curiosidad por saber a qué se debía su visita, y pensó que no perdía nada por preguntarle a Levi sobre ello.

Anteriormente hubiera sido impensable hacer tal cosa, puesto que el mayor no compartía con nadie sus asuntos personales, y menos con Eren. No obstante, en esos pocos días su conducta había mejorado notablemente hacia el castaño, lo cual significaba que posiblemente accediera a contárselo.

Tras terminar de preparar la _bouillabaisse_ , salió de la cocina en dirección al comedor. Allí se encontraba Levi, que no parecía que se hubiera movido del sitio, ya que cuando Eren dejó el comedor una hora antes, el mayor estaba sentado exactamente en el mismo lugar. Observándolo detenidamente, vio que tenía la mirada perdida, algo inusual en alguien como él.

-Mmm... La cena ya está lista -anunció el castaño colocando la sopera sobre la mesa.

Este levantó la mirada y asintió indicando que ya podía ir sirviendo. El menor le miraba de reojo, sin esforzarse en disimular, como si pretendiera que Levi se fijara en él, pero no dio resultado. Cuando terminó de llenar los dos platos, se sentó enfrente suyo y empezó a comer. Levi hizo lo mismo, mas sin perder esa mirada de lejanía.

Pasados unos minutos agonizantes en los que Eren alzaba la mirada cada dos por tres hacia el mayor, el silencio se rompió por fin con una simple pregunta.

-¿Cómo está su madre?

La voz del castaño pareció devolverle a la realidad. Levi permaneció callado unos instantes con el entrecejo fruncido, como si intentara encontrar la mejor forma de responder a esa pregunta.

-Me oculta algo.

Eren no se esperó esa respuesta. ¡Levi estaba compartiendo sus dudas con él! Satisfecho por que hubiera confesado aquello, volvió a preguntar:

-¿Cómo está tan seguro?

-Sé muy bien cuando alguien me oculta algo -afirmó Levi tajantemente.

-¿Está molesto con ella?

-Sí.

-Quizá no quiera preocuparle -sugirió Eren.

-Eso es estúpido. Lo que le concierne a ella, me concierne a mí... Y más si Kenny está de por medio.

-¿Kenny?

-El mayor bastardo de todos -respondió con una mueca de asco.

Eren se quedó desconcertado. Al ver que su respuesta no daba mucha información, añadió:

-Mi tio. Por mucho que mi madre le excuse, no me fío de él.

-¿Por qué no?

Levi no contestó de inmediato. Observó al castaño que parecía realmente preocupado por él. Soltando un suspiro, prosiguió a explicarse con un matiz de hastío en su voz.

-No es una buena persona. Al parecer, él y mi madre estaban prácticamente en la miseria... Hasta que mi padre apareció... El pez gordo, así es como le llamaba mi tío, nunca le cayó bien. Sospecho que mi padre era todo lo que Kenny quería ser...

-Su padre era uno de los mayores inversores del banco nacional, ¿verdad? -dijo Eren recordando lo que su madre le había contado años atrás sobre su nueva pareja.

-Sí, un hombre que le prestaba más atención a sus acciones que a su familia -comentó con semblante indiferente-. Más de una vez le sugerí a mi madre que le dejara, pero ella se negaba, sin darme ninguna explicación. Para mí, mi padre era un completo desconocido.

-Creo que... entiendo como se siente -murmuró el menor agachando la cabeza con pesar-. Yo no conocí a mi padre. Murió cuando yo tenía tres años, y durante algún tiempo mi madre se negó a volver ajuntarse con otro hombre – resultaba extraño contar aquello delante de Levi. Nunca habían entablado una conversación sobre sus familias, pero a Eren no le molestaba en absoluto-. Me siento un poco culpable, fui yo quien insistió en que conociera a gente nueva... Que encontrara un buen hombre... Y por culpa de ello, su madre...

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada -le interrumpió Levi bruscamente-. Solo que Carla no eligió al mejor hombre. Aunque no negaré que me dio rabia que mi madre fuera a vivirse con Kenny después de divorciarse. Rechazó mi ayuda y alegó que con él estaría bien... Y ahora quiere vivir sola...

-¿Es por eso que le ofreció dinero? -soltó el castaño sin poder contenerse.

Levi entrecerró los ojos al oír eso. Al parecer Eren había estado escuchando detrás de la puerta, pero lejos de molestarse, lo afirmó.

-Exacto. Se negó repetidas veces, pero tampoco tiene nadie más a quien acudir, y a mí no me importa.

-Yo... Ojalá mi madre hubiera acudido a mí cuando lo necesitaba. Me arrepiento de no haberla ayudado como se merecía; siempre sonreía delante de mí, y nunca la vi triste. Más tarde comprendí que solo ocultaba su dolor...

-Carla era una buena mujer -aseguró el mayor mientras se levantaba. Una mirada triste y una sonrisa amarga fueron dirigidas al menor-. Aunque seguramente me odiará...

-¡¿Por qué?! -exclamó este sorprendido.

-Eren... Siento no haberte tratado con más amabilidad.

-¡No! ¡No diga eso! Yo, en verdad, le estoy muy agradecido -admitió el castaño conmovido por escuchar por primera vez a Levi disculparse.

-Creí que sería lo mejor para los dos -confesó dándole la espalda y abandonando el comedor.

-Lo entiendo.

-No, no lo entiendes -replicó el mayor.

Eren se quedó solo en el comedor, con una extraña sensación de malestar.

-Si no lo entiendo, ¿por qué no me lo explica? -preguntó el castaño en voz alta.

No obtuvo respuesta.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo:**

 _-¡Puedo prepararle un pastel de nata y chocolate! -exclamó Sasha rápidamente._

 _-Si lo preparas tú no quedarán ni las migajas cuando lleguemos a su casa -se burló Connie._

 _-¿Y qué le regalamos? -preguntó Krista antes de que esos dos empezaran a discutir._

 _-¿Eh? ¿Hay que regalarle algo? -cuestionó Jean a desgana._


	8. Chapter 8

**Aquí estoy de regreso con otro capítulo muy cortito, que podría considerarse como un aperitivo, y el plato fuerte obviamente sería el capítulo 9 ^^ En este, como bien dije en el adelanto, habrá un cumpleaños, que será el de nuestro querido Eren :3 Oficialmente, su cumpleaños es el 30 de marzo. Y en un principio, quise respetar esa fecha, pero enseguida vi que la trama no encajaba del todo. La historia se desarrolla en octubre, así que pido disculpas por inventarme la fecha de cumpleaños xd.**

 **Otro dato que podría interesar: Mikasa no forma parte de la pandilla. Ni Eren ni los demás la conocen. (Por si las dudas, no tengo nada en contra de ella xd).**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencia: AU Riren.**

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde la conversación que mantuvieron Eren y Levi sobre su familia, y ninguno de los dos había vuelto a sacar el tema. Si bien era cierto que el mayor se mostraba frío como de costumbre, para el castaño había significado mucho esa pequeña charla. Levi había accedido a contarle sus dudas y opiniones acerca de su familia, permitiendo así conocerle un poco más.

Eren tenía la sensación de que su relación con Levi iba viento en popa -incluso llegó a desear que este lo volviera a besar-. Aunque en realidad, no tenía ni la más remota idea del por qué de ese cambio de actitud por parte del mayor.

Por otra parte, el cumpleaños de Eren se acercaba y sus amigos ya estaban planeando cómo celebrarlo. Reunidos en una cafetería se encontraban Armin, Connie, Sasha, Jean, Reiner, Krista e Ymir. Esta última había acudido a petición de la pequeña rubia, quien aseguraba que debía relacionarse con más personas que no fueran ella misma. Desde luego que conocía a Eren y a su pandilla, pero simplemente Krista le parecía más interesante que todos ellos.

-Lo mejor será celebrarlo por todo alto -dijo Reiner entusiasmado-. Salimos de noche a emborracharnos y esas cosas.

-Yo creo que debería ser algo especial -intervino Armin-. Podemos celebrarlo en la mansión, le pedimos permiso a Levi, y si acepta lo esperamos allí mientras alguien lo entretiene, y así le damos una sorpresa.

-¡Puedo prepararle un pastel de nata y chocolate! -exclamó Sasha rápidamente.

-Si lo preparas tú no quedarán ni las migajas cuando lleguemos a su casa -se burló Connie.

-¿Y qué le regalamos? -preguntó Krista antes de que esos dos empezaran a discutir.

-¿Eh? ¿Hay que regalarle algo? -cuestionó Jean a desgana.

-Pues claro, ¿no? Es su cumpleaños -respondió la rubia tímidamente.

-Con el pastel tiene suficiente -dijo este restándole importancia.

-No digas eso -replicó Armin sin compartir la actitud de su compañero-. Eren merece un regalo de cumpleaños.

-Pues claro -murmuró Krista.

Sasha, Connie y Reiner asintieron. Jean gruñó por lo bajo, pero no protestó. Durante un buen rato debatieron qué regalarle a Eren, mas no llegaron a ninguna conclusión. Ymir se mantenía callada, Jean resoplaba y ponía muecas a todo, Connie y Sasha discutían entre ellos sobre si Eren prefería más un kilo de bollos de crema o una bolsa llena de videojuegos de segunda mano. Reiner con expresión cansada no se molestó en hacerles callar. Krista observaba la escena dudosa, como si quisiera intervenir para poner orden, pero no se atrevía. Entretanto, Armin, quien era el que más conocía al castaño, intentaba concentrarse y pensar en el mejor regalo para su amigo.

Finalmente, decidieron que Armin fuera quien eligiera el regalo. Su idea de celebrarlo en la mansión también fue aprobada, y dejaron al rubio a cargo de todo -menos del pastel que fue confiado a Sasha-.

Levantándose de la mesa, Jean fue el primero en irse, seguido de Connie y Sasha.

-No me gusta ese Reiner -comentó Ymir lanzándole al rubio una mirada amenazadora.

-¿Por qué dices eso? -quiso saber Krista desconcertada.

-Te ha estado mirando todo el rato -reveló con resentimiento.

-¡Claro que no! Ves cosas donde no las hay -negó la pequeña riendo despreocupada.

Esta les dijo adiós con una sonrisa, mientras que Ymir no volteó ni la cabeza cuando se marcharon.

-Oye Reiner, ¿Annie vendrá? -preguntó Armin al quedar solos.

-Sí, por supuesto. Hoy no pudo venir, pero su asistencia está confirmada -dijo Reiner saliendo de la cafetería.

Asintiendo, se despidió de él y se encaminó hacia la universidad. Todavía era temprano y quería aprovechar el tiempo estudiando unas horas en la biblioteca. Mientras se dirigía allí, decidió que lo mejor sería pedirle el permiso a Levi lo más pronto posible. En caso de que se negara, tendrían que pensar en otro lugar, si se trataba de otra casa mejor. Quizá Sasha prestaría la suya, o incluso él mismo podía sugerir la suya. Debatiendo las posibles opciones, Armin entró en la biblioteca dispuesto a leerse los tres libros que tenía pendientes.

* * *

El castaño se llevó una sorpresa al recibir la visita de su amigo Armin. Al parecer quería planear su cumpleaños que iba a ser el viernes. Eren aseguró que con algo sencillo ya le bastaba. Propuso ir al cine o a cenar al Mcdonalds... Desafortunadamente sus amigos estaban indispuestos ese día, y en consecuencia, serían ellos dos solos. Un atisbo de decepción cruzó el rostro del castaño, mas se reconfortó al tener a Armin a su lado. Con eso era suficiente.

Sus anteriores cumpleaños no habían sido muy alegres precisamente. Cuando cumplió los dieciséis, la muerte de su madre todavía era muy reciente, pues no habían pasado ni cinco meses desde el trágico accidente. Y como era lógico, no se encontraba en condiciones de celebrar nada. Por sus diecisiete, tampoco celebró nada. Había caído enfermo y pasó completamente solo su día: Levi tuvo que ausentarse por un viaje de negocios.

Por tanto, la perspectiva de pasar su cumpleaños en compañía de su mejor amigo era más que bien recibida.

Mientras charlaban animadamente, Armin se disculpó un momento, alegando que tenía que ir al baño. Aprovechando esa oportunidad, recorrió el pasillo y bajó las escaleras, esperando encontrar a Levi en su sala de estudio. Sin embargo, se topó con algo muy inesperado.

Allí, en el vestíbulo se hallaba un hombre alto, rubio, de ojos azules y de constitución fuerte. El pequeño quedó anonadado ante lo que veían sus ojos. Con la boca entreabierta, se vio incapaz de reaccionar por unos segundos. Estaba claro que no esperaba encontrarse con él justo en ese momento.

El mayor alzó la mirada y reparó en la presencia de Armin, que seguía en medio de la escalera sin moverse un ápice.

-Señor Smith... -murmuró con un hilo de voz.

La sorpresa se reflejó claramente en el rostro del aludido, mas sonrió, y preguntó educadamente:

-¿Nos conocemos?

-Ah... Bueno, no, yo... He ido a algunas de sus conferencias en la universidad de Sina -contestó poniéndose colorado. Se le había escapado el nombre en un descuido.

-¡Ah! ¿Eres estudiante de empresariales?

-Mmm... No, en realidad, estudio Derecho, pero la economía también me interesa.

-¡Vaya! Me alegra ver jóvenes tan entusiastas.

Armin se sonrojó ligeramente. No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo. Estaba manteniendo una conversación con Erwin... Sin pensarlo dos veces, se apresuró a preguntarle algo que llevaba semanas dándole vueltas por la cabeza.

-Hace... Hace semanas que no se le ve por la facultad... ¿Tiene planeado dar alguna otra conferencia?

-Por el momento, no. Estas semanas he estado muy atareado, pero me encantaría volver.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del pequeño rubio, a él también le encantaría que regresara.

-¿Se puede saber por qué tardas tanto? -preguntó una voz grave detrás de ellos.

Los dos se dieron la vuelta al mismo tiempo. Levi, con su habitual porte serio y recto, los observaba con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Bueno... Ha... Ha sido un placer, señor Smith.

-Llámame Erwin -dijo en tono afable-. A propósito, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Armin Arlet.

-Un gusto conocerte -dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Este la estrechó con una sonrisa. Levi contempló la escena con una ceja alzada, aparentemente curioso por la actitud del pequeño rubio.

-¿Querías algo? -preguntó en tono brusco.

-¿Eh? -saliendo de su estupor, asintió y debió su mirada hacia Levi-. Verá... Quería pedirle permiso para que podamos celebrar el cumpleaños de Eren aquí.

Al oír su petición, una mueca de fastidio apareció en el rostro de Levi.

-¿Cuando sería?

-Este viernes por la tarde.

Armin se estremeció al ver como esos ojos afilados le observaban con aprensión. Su molestia dejaba bien claro que no le hacía ninguna gracia aquello.

-A las ocho os quiero a todos fuera de mi casa -advirtió en un tono que no admitía réplica.

-Sí, no se preocupe -aseguró al tiempo que subía las escaleras y se perdía de vista.

-Pobre chico, ¿no has visto que incómodo se le veía? Deberías ser más amable -sugirió Erwin.

Levi ignoró eso último. Tenía sus razones para estar enfadado: ese mocoso acababa de echar por tierra lo que había planeado para el viernes.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo:**

 _Miró a ambos lados como si comprobara que todos estaban allí._

 _"No queda nadie más" -se dijo extrañado._

 _-Eren -llamó Jean con cara de hastío-. Déjame decirte que Levi es un imbécil._

 _¡Levi! ¿Dónde...? ¿Dónde estaba?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Después de unos capítulos tranquilos y breves, por fin llega el día del cumpleaños de Eren! Pese a tener un borrador de este capítulo, reescribí algunas partes, cambiando los guiones, como si los propios personajes me guiaran... Y la verdad es que estoy satisfecha con el resultado ^_^ Espero que a vosotros también os guste =3 Enjoy it!**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencia: AU Riren.**

* * *

Llevaban más de cuarenta minutos dando tumbos por Sina. El sol aún no se había escondido del todo, y después de preguntar por qué habían salido tan temprano, Armin alegó que debía pasar por varios lugares antes de dirigirse al cine. El castaño no protestó y siguió a su amigo que no parecía tener prisa en absoluto. Pasaron por una cafetería, una librería, la propia facultad de Armin, un largo paseo por el Central Park, y cuando finalmente Eren creyó que ya iban a dirigirse al cine, de repente, el rubio aseguró que se había olvidado un _pendrive_ en la mansión del castaño. Desconcertado por no recordar eso, Eren se limitó a suspirar con la ligera sospecha de que su amigo estaba muy extraño.

Por su parte, a Armin ya no se le ocurrían más excusas, y cuánto más tiempo lo entretuviera más sospecharía Eren. Disimuladamente, miraba su móvil cada cinco minutos: había acordado con Krista que esta le informaría sobre cómo iban las cosas, y de cuando podían volver.

Le informó que estarían solos en la mansión, Levi se había ido, no sin antes advertirles que quería su casa en perfectas condiciones cuando regresara, por supuesto. Y como habían prometido, todos habían acudido, lo que resultó ser algo muy conflictivo. Cada uno proponía darle la sorpresa a Eren de una forma distinta, y ponerse de acuerdo pareció una tarea imposible. Krista le informó -cinco minutos antes de que llegaran-, que Reiner había solucionado el problema al fin. Armin no quiso preguntar qué habían planeado, bastante asustado estaba ya.

Mirando la hora, vio que estaban a punto de ser las seis de la tarde; tenían solo dos horas. En su opinión, era poco tiempo, pero no tenía más opción que resignarse.

Mientras Eren sacaba la llave para entrar en la mansión, Armin cruzó los dedos detrás de la espalda.

-¿Por qué la luz del comedor está encendida? -preguntó Eren al entrar.

-Creo que fue allí donde me dejé el _pendrive_ -se apresuró a decir Armin. Agarrándolo por el brazo, llevó al castaño casi a rastras hacia el comedor.

-Ar... ¡Armin! -exclamó alarmado.

Deteniéndose justo enfrente del comedor, Eren abrió la boca asombrado. La mesa en la que solían comer él y Levi, ahora estaba ocupada por todos sus compañeros: Reiner, Connie, Sasha, Jean, Krista, Ymir y Annie. Toda la mesa estaba cubierta por platos de comida -comprada media hora antes por Connie en el supermercado-, y una bolsa de regalo en el centro.

-¡Felicidades, Eren! -dijo Krista sonriendo.

-¡Eso! ¡Felicidades! -gritó Sasha.

Este desvió la mirada hacia Armin, que también sonreía tímidamente.

-Tenía que distraerte -se excusó -. Felicidades.

Eren no cabía en su asombro. Se encontraba demasiado sorprendido para decir algo coherente.

-Ven aquí, cabrón -dijo Reiner levantándose de la mesa. Dirigiéndose hacia el castaño le rodeó los hombros-. Para que veas que no nos olvidamos de ti.

-Gr... Gracias -dijo Eren conmovido.

-¡Vamos, siéntate! ¡Tenemos que comer! -le alentó Sasha con las mejillas rojas.

-Sí.. Sí, claro -murmuró sin salir de su asombro.

Sentados todos, le desearon un feliz cumpleaños y empezaron a comer. Eren observaba a sus compañeros emocionado. Se sentía rebosante de alegría, era la primera vez en tres años que celebraba su aniversario como debía ser: rodeado de amigos. No obstante, un pequeño vacío apareció repentinamente... Faltaba algo... Pero... ¿El qué?

Miró a ambos lados como si comprobara que todos estaban allí.

"No queda nadie más" -se dijo extrañado.

-Eren -llamó Jean con cara de hastío-. Déjame decirte que Levi es un imbécil.

¡Levi! ¿Dónde...? ¿Dónde estaba?

-¡No deberías decir esas cosas delante de Eren! -le regañó Krista incómoda.

-¿Dónde está? -preguntó este ignorando el comentario de Jean.

-Se fue justo cuando llegamos -respondió Jean-. El muy prepotente nos dijo: "Quiero que mi casa esté exactamente igual que cuando la dejé" - dijo imitando un tono de voz pomposo.

El castaño bajó la mirada. Durante ese día, solo había visto a Levi por la mañana, cinco minutos antes de que fuera a trabajar. Le hubiera gustado que regresara por el mediodía para comer con él. Pese a que nunca lo hacía, hoy era su cumpleaños, y pensó que en una ocasión como esa, podría haber echo una excepción. Pero, al parecer, no podía estar más equivocado.

Apenado, esa sensación de vacío se hizo más latente, quitándole parte de la felicidad que había experimentado hacia apenas unos minutos.

-Eren, ¿estás bien? -preguntó Armin en voz baja.

Este observó a su amigo que parecía preocupado.

-Sí, claro -dijo fingiendo naturalidad.

El rubio no pareció convencido, pero en vez de insistir, cambió de tema.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que Levi y Erwin se conocían?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! Pues... No creí que fuera importante -contestó desconcertado-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No, por nada.

Lejos de creerse esa pequeña mentira, Eren se acercó a su amigo.

-Vamos, dímelo. ¿Es que acaso ya conocías a Erwin?

-Más o menos -respondió Armin sonrojado.

Frunciendo el entrecejo, el castaño contempló al rubio que evitaba mirarlo y se centraba en pinchar con el tenedor el pastelillo de crema. Los engranajes del cerebro de Eren trabajaban a doble velocidad, tratando de averiguar que le estaba ocultando. Un _click_ sonó dentro de su cabeza, dejándolo totalmente atónito.

-¡Es él! -exclamó anonadado.

Armin avergonzado, le pidió que bajara la voz.

-Erwin, el socio capitalista de Levi, es el... Es el hombre que te... ¿que te gusta? -preguntó en un susurro.

Un tímido asentimiento fue lo que recibió como respuesta. Como la vez anterior, Eren no supo qué decir. Ya era bastante sorprendente que le gustara un hombre mayor, pero que, precisamente fuera Erwin...

"No te asombres tanto... Tú estás en la misma situación" -dijo esa vocecilla discreta pero cierta.

Eren fingió no haber oído esa voz dentro de su cabeza, y siguió comiendo mientras escuchaba a Reiner hablar sobre sus entrenamientos.

-Pasamos las pruebas de atletismo, y ahora empezaremos con la natación.

-¿Fueron muy duras? -preguntó Krista.

-Un poco, pero en la carrera de velocidad de los 100 metros, hice la mejor marca de todas, con dieciséis segundos.

-¡Vaya! -exclamó esta sorprendida.

Ante la reacción de Krista, Reiner pareció satisfecho. Ymir, sin quitarle el ojo de encima, se apresuró a cambiar de tema.

-Oye, Connie, ¿Cómo te va en el Mcdonals?

-Nos han puesta una encargada nueva. A veces me dan ganas de meterle la cabeza en la freidora -comentó con rabia contenida.

-Pues yo estoy muy contenta con las clases de repostería -explicó Sasha-. El pastel lo he hecho yo misma.

-No hacía falta -dijo Eren. Aunque en el fondo lo agradecía de corazón.

-Sí, ya veremos si está bueno o no -opinó Connie riendo por lo bajo.

Sasha hinchó las mejillas, ofendida por ese comentario. Después de que Armin pusiera paz entre ella y Connie, y terminaran de comer, animaron a Eren a que abriera el regalo. Cogiendo la bolsa, sacó el regalo -que parecía una caja pequeña-, y rasgó el papel, preguntándose qué le habían regalado. Otra sorpresa se llevó cuando dentro de la pequeña caja había un _pendrive_.

Sus amigos le explicaron que dentro había una "película" de todo lo que habían vivido durante todos esos años juntos.

-Hay de todo -contó Connie-. Los campamentos, el verano que pasamos en Rose, la fiesta en casa de Reiner que duró tres días, el concierto de los _Fall Out Boys_...

Agradecido por ese regalo, Sasha se dirigió a la cocina para sacar el pastel de la nevera. Segundos después, regresó con un pastel redondo de chocolate y nata.

Asombrados por su buen sabor, Connie comentó que al menos las clases de repostería no eran una estafa, lo que provocó que Sasha le manchara el rostro de nata. Eren sonreía un poco más animado. Pese a que Levi no estuviera, sí estaban sus amigos.

Sin embargo, las dos horas pasaron volando, y todos ellos tuvieron que marcharse, puesto que Levi había dejado bien claro que a las ocho los quería fuera. Eren los despidió a todos dándoles las gracias por la sorpresa, el último en irse fue Armin, quien todavía sospechaba que algo le ocurría a su amigo, pero tras su insistencia en que se marchara por si llegaba Levi, no tuvo más remedio que irse.

Eren cerró la puerta abatido. No entendía a que se debía esa tristeza. ¡Había sido el mejor cumpleaños que había tenido en años! Y aun así... No era suficiente. Un sentimiento de autodesprecio se apoderó de él.

"Eres un maldito egoísta -se recriminó con rabia-. Has tenido un aniversario que ni en sueños, y mírate, ¡quejándote porque Levi no está!"

Recostado en la puerta, Eren se dejó caer lentamente. Contemplando el suelo, se preguntó cuando Levi había pasado a ser más importante que sus propios amigos. Inevitablemente recordó el beso, y se sintió peor. Aquel beso le había dado esperanzas, pero en ese momento lo vio como una burla. Una forma de reírse de él.

-Está jugando conmigo -dijo escondiendo el rostro entre las rodillas.

Sin previo aviso, la puerta le empujó hacia adelante. Confundido, alzó el rostro y vio que alguien intentaba entrar.

-Pero, ¿qué mierda...?

Rápidamente, Eren se puso en pie. Levi entró, y lo primero que vio fue a un abatido castaño que le observaba claramente molesto.

-¿Eren? ¿Qué hacías detrás de la puerta?

-Nada -respondió dándole la espalda.

-¡Eh! ¡Eren!

Con rapidez, agarró al menor por el brazo y le dio la vuelta.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

-No sé -dijo aparentando indiferencia-. Dímelo usted.

Levi frunció el entrecejo sin entender esa actitud.

-Que te diga, ¿el qué?

Aquello ya fue demasiado. Y sin poder contenerse más, estalló.

-¿¡El qué!? ¡Todavía tiene el valor de preguntar eso! ¡Se ha pasado todo el día fuera de casa! ¡Parece que le ha importado bien poco que hoy cumpliera los dieciocho! ¡Y por si fuera poco, les ordenó a mis amigos que se fueran tan solo dos horas después de que llegaran!

Eren soltó cada una de las amarguras que había retenido durante esas dos horas, no podía parar, y cuanto más decía, más enfadado estaba.

-... ¡Y pese a todo, soy un imbécil! ¡Mis amigos me preparan una fiesta, y yo solo soy capaz de pensar en usted! ¡Usted que ha jugado conmigo como ha querido! ¡Tratándome con desprecio durante tres años para luego besarme y darme esperanzas! -llegados a ese punto, Eren ahogó el llanto que amenazaba con escapar en cualquier momento-. ¡Y se pregunta, ¿el qué?! ... Quizá yo no le importe, pero eso no justifica que me trate así.

Levi se mantuvo callado, dejando que Eren desahogara todos sus resentimientos. Cuando al fin terminó, con un Eren respirando entrecortadamente, dijo sin apenas levantar la voz:

-Llevaba planeando este día durante mucho tiempo. Tras darle mil vueltas, pensé que lo mejor sería llevarte a Maria para que vieras el mar. Durante estos tres años no has podido ir, y sé lo mucho que te gusta. Pero Armin me pidió celebrar tu cumpleaños ese mismo día... Estuve a punto de negarme, pero creí que merecías estar más con tus amigos que conmigo, que me ves cada día... -su expresión mostraba esa tristeza y lejanía que Eren había visto días atrás-. Me importas más de lo que crees, y desde que te besé no he pensado en otra cosa que no fuera volver a besarte una vez más.

Toda la rabia que albergaba Eren desapareció en cuestión de segundos. Levi había vuelto a hacerlo, lo había vencido, dejándolo sin protección, derribando esos muros que los separaban, acercándose a él con confesiones que paralizaban su propio corazón.

No se atrevía a mirarlo, era consciente que si alzaba la vista se derrumbaría como un títere al que le habían cortado los hilos. Caería ante Levi.

-Eren, si esta mañana me hubiera quedado un segundo más a tu lado, te hubiera llevado lejos de aquí, sin importarme tus amigos. Porque soy egoísta, y hoy te quería solo para mí.

Las lágrimas resbalaron por el rostro del castaño sin ser capaz de detenerlas. No podía engañarse a si mismo, ya había caído... Pero no hoy, desde el momento en que Levi acarició sus labios con los suyos, que se había rendido ante él.

Este se acercó a Eren -que seguía con la mirada agachada-, y le alzó el rostro.

-Déjame probarte una vez más.

Y sin más, Levi le besó con fervor. Despertando de ese aturdimiento del que se encontraba sometido, el deseo reprimido afloró en ambos, envolviéndolos sin posibilidad de escapar. Devorándose mutuamente, un fuego emergió con fuerza llevándolos a besarse con más fiereza, uniendo sus cuerpos y abrazándose como si no hubiera un mañana.

Con torpeza, Levi avanzó hasta que tuvo a Eren recostado en la pared. Con destreza, sus manos acariciaron su cuello, pecho y cintura, para seguidamente separar sus labios solo un centímetro, y con unos ojos cargados de deseo, decir:

-Sígueme.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo:**

 _-Mmm... Verá... Es que acabo de ver mi saldo y... Creo que ha habido un error..._

 _-¿Un error? -cuestionó Levi arqueando una ceja._

 _-Bueno... Me ha ingresado 4.500$... -dijo Eren, evitando mirar directamente esos ojos plateados._

 _-Sí, lo hice ayer -confirmó Levi sin inmutarse-. ¿Acaso creíste que lo de anoche iba a ser tu único regalo?_


	10. Chapter 10

**A partir de ahora, este fic será Rated M, es decir, en los siguientes capítulos puede haber lenguaje explícito, violencia, menciones de prostitución y secuestro. Hecha la advertencia, espero que disfrutéis del chap =3**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencia: AU Riren Lemon.**

* * *

Los besos demandantes y posesivos parecían no tener fin. Apresado bajo el cuerpo de Levi, Eren había abandonado todo uso de razón. Nada importaba, nada que no fuera responder a las provocaciones del mayor, que le llevaban a querer más. Sentía claramente la posesividad que emanaba del cuerpo de Levi, que lo tenía inmovilizado sobre su cama como si fuera una presa.

La manos que recorrían todo su cuerpo con anhelo y ardor eran una muestra de lo mucho que había deseado Levi ese momento; el momento en el que tendría a su entera disposición a ese muchacho de dieciocho años que gemía y se retorcía bajo su cuerpo.

Quería probar más, más de ese mocoso que le volvía loco. Rompiendo el beso, llevó su boca al cuello de Eren, quien volteó el rostro y lo dejó expuesto para él. Sonriendo ante ese gesto, Levi empezó a lamer con deleite esa deliciosa piel para morderla y succionarla con fuerza.

Los sonoros gemidos llenaron la habitación, que fueron como música para los oídos del mayor. Quería oír más, quería que Eren gritara de placer, y cuánto más alto gritara, mejor. Llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando para eso y se sentía incapaz de controlarse. Debía hacerlo, pero la lujuria que le embargaba borró todo rastro de auto-control.

Lentamente, Levi descendió su boca, y con deleite, besó el pecho del menor, trazando círculos con su lengua, al tiempo que sus ojos observaban la reacción de Eren, quien tenía las manos enterradas en el cabello del mayor, los ojos entrecerrados y la boca entreabierta, por la cual salían gemidos incontrolables. Satisfecho con esa vista, dirigió su lengua al pezón, lamiéndolo y dándole pequeños mordiscos. Eren ahogó un grito al sentir como su pezón era tirado con fuerza.

Levi, cuyas manos exploraban cada parte del cuerpo del menor, siguió descendiendo por el torso desnudo hasta detenerse justo en la cintura del castaño. Todavía llevaba puesto los pantalones, pero estaba claro que ahí solo estorbaban. De un tirón, el mayor los bajó y los tiró al suelo de forma brusca. Colocándose de nuevo frente a Eren, volvió a juntar sus labios en un nuevo beso demandante, mientras que con su mano derecha acarició el miembro endurecido del castaño. Este quiso gemir ante aquel tacto, mas el beso aplacó todo sonido que quisiera salir de su boca.

La mano de Levi envolvió ese duro falo y con maestría empezó a masturbarlo, disfrutando de ver como Eren se retorcía bajo su cuerpo. Si tan solo dependiera de él, ya lo habría violado allí mismo, pero no, no debía precipitarse.

Con su diestra mano subiendo y bajando por toda su erección, Levi logró que el castaño rompiera el beso y dejara escapar los gemidos que habían quedado ahogados.

Acelerando el movimiento de su mano, Levi se acercó al pecho de Eren repartiendo cortos besos y leves mordiscos. El cuerpo de este temblaba sin control, sus manos se dejaron caer hasta los hombros, donde clavó sus uñas con fuerza, y sin poder soportarlo más, abrió los ojos y miró embelesado esos afilados ojos grises.

-Levi... -jadeó con una voz cargada de deseo.

La forma en que susurró su nombre le excitó en sobremanera, mas volcó toda su atención en Eren, que entre gemidos, suplicaba que no se detuviera. El movimiento de su mano se volvió más frenético hasta el punto en que Eren ya no pudo aguantar más, y sintiendo un cosquilleo recorriendo toda su espalda, gritó extasiado al tiempo que eyaculaba manchando la mano de Levi.

Este se acercó a su oído y con voz ronca dijo:

-Feliz cumpleaños, Eren.

Totalmente agotado, Eren jadeaba todavía excitado. Levi se levantó y se dirigió a su baño particular para, seguramente lavarse las manos. El castaño enterró su rostro en la almohada; se encontraba exhausto y sin fuerzas para siquiera levantarse. Tampoco tenía intención de irse, se estaba muy cómodo en la cama de Levi. Cerrando los ojos, sonrió al percatarse de que iban a dormir juntos por primera vez.

El mayor regresó del baño con las manos limpias, y durante unos segundos, contempló al castaño que yacía sobre su cama.

-Por fin eres mío.

* * *

El día siguiente amaneció igual de soleado que el anterior. Eren abrió los ojos y durante unos segundos no supo dónde se encontraba. Levantándose a duras penas, contempló la habitación medio aturdido. Envuelto en suaves y sedosas sábanas, captó el característico aroma de Levi.

Con un sobresalto, miró a su lado, pero estaba vacío. Estaba en la cama de Levi, totalmente desnudo y avergonzado. Tapándose la cara con las dos manos, notó como su rostro aumentaba de temperatura al recordar la noche anterior. No podía negarlo... le había encantado y admitirlo era todavía más vergonzoso...

Era consciente que hacía algunas semanas que observaba al mayor embobado y que en muchas ocasiones se sorprendió pensando en lo apuesto que se veía, pero de ahí a lo que pasó anoche...

Nunca estuvo interesado en conseguir novia... o novio, su máxima prioridad había sido siempre trabajar y trabajar. ¿Quién iba a decirle que su primer beso sería con el hombre que años atrás había sido su hermanastro? ¿Su madre aprobaría eso? ¿Hubiese aprobado que mantuviera una relación con Levi?

"¡No, no! Me estoy precipitando... -pensó intentando poner un poco de sentido a todo aquello-. Levi no ha dicho nada de ninguna relación... "

Inmediatamente se entristeció al pensar eso. Podía sonar cursi, pero si llegaba a salir con alguien en esos momentos, deseaba que fuera en una relación estable.

"¿Querrá Levi lo mismo? -se preguntó preocupado-. Por todo lo que me dijo ayer, parece que va en serio... ¡Iba a llevarme a Maria, eso es prueba suficiente!

"No te emociones antes de tiempo".

-Cállate -dijo Eren, respondiéndose a si mismo.

Haciendo caso omiso a su voz de la razón, se levantó de la cama y se vistió. Pese a no querer reconocerlo, no se trataba de una cuestión de certeza, en el fondo, Eren deseaba que fuera cierto. Que el Levi que él conocía fuera solo una fachada para esconder lo que realmente sentía.

Saliendo de la habitación, se dirigió a la cocina para lavar todos los cacharros que habían utilizado el día anterior para celebrar su cumpleaños. Eren siempre procuraba tener todas las tareas hechas, para que así no se le acumularan al siguiente día, lo cual significaba doble trabajo. Mas por esa vez, no le importó en absoluto. Sonriendo encantado, dejaría que Levi se lo llevara a su habitación las veces que quisiera.

Mientras lavaba los platos, las imágenes de aquella noche se repetían una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza. Cuánto más pensaba en ello, más ganas tenía de repetirlo. Pero al mismo tiempo, se desilusionó al darse cuenta de que él no tenía ni idea sobre relaciones sexuales. Conocía de sobra el procedimiento, pero eso no garantizaba nada. Nunca había estado con nadie, y menos con un hombre... Tenía demasiadas preguntas, y por un instante, se alarmó al pensar que decepcionaría a Levi por su falta total de experiencia.

"No, no, es ridículo -pensó en un intento por tranquilizarse-. Levi ya sabe que nunca he estado con nadie, no se sorprenderá al ver que no tengo ni idea..."

-Espero.

Después de lavar el último vaso, salió de la cocina y se dirigió a su habitación. Quería ver cuánto dinero tenía en la cuenta, con un poco de suerte, podría darse algún capricho. Recorrió el largo pasillo, entró en su habitación y cogió el portátil. Accediendo a la página del banco nacional, tecleó los datos de su cuenta y lo primero que vio, fue:

Saldo actual: 4,976$

Incrédulo, parpadeó repetidas veces por si su vista le había engañado. No... No podía ser... ¿Cómo...? ¡¿4.976$?! Nunca en su vida había tenido tal cantidad de dinero. Debía de ser un error del banco... Anonadado, miró de dónde procedía el importe de los 4.500$... Más perplejo se quedó al ver que había sido Levi quien le había hecho esa transferencia, pero... ¿y su modesto sueldo de 400$?

Tenía que hablar con Levi. Dejando a un lado su portátil, saltó de la cama y salió de su habitación. Se dirigió al estudio que se encontraba en la planta baja, convencido de que había sido una equivocación del mayor, aunque en el fondo, deseaba que no fuera así.

Tal y como lo supuso, Levi estaba en su estudio, trabajando con su portátil y una taza de café. Eren carraspeó para hacer notar su presencia, este tardó unos segundos en alzar la mirada.

-¿Si?

-Mmm... Verá... es que acabo de ver mi saldo y... creo que ha habido un error...

-¿Un error? -cuestionó Levi arqueando una ceja.

-Bueno... me ha ingresado 4.500$... -dijo Eren evitando mirar directamente esos ojos plateados.

-Sí, lo hice ayer -confirmó Levi sin inmutarse-. ¿Acaso creíste que lo de anoche iba a ser tu único regalo?

Al mencionar aquello, sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo. Empezaba a ponerse nervioso, no contaba con que Levi hablara de ello con tanta naturalidad.

-Pero... no entiendo... ¿Por qué...?

-Es el pago de la matrícula que exigen en la Universidad de Stohess.

A esas palabras le siguió un prolongado silencio. Esta vez, Eren miró a Levi a los ojos.

-Por supuesto, si quieres gastártelos en otra cosa, no voy a impedirlo -continuó tras esa pausa-. Pero siempre he pensado que vales más que para hacer un cursillo de programación _online._

Levi... Levi iba a pagarle los estudios... Estudios universitarios... Tenía que ser una broma... No podía ser cierto, era demasiado bonito para ser real... Y aun así, ahí tenía la prueba de que, en efecto, aquello no era un sueño. Con el corazón acelerado, notó como los ojos se le humedecían al percatarse de lo que acababa de hacer Levi.

Mierda... Delante de Levi, no. Delante de Levi, no.

El mayor volvió a centrar su vista en el portátil.

-Ahora estoy ocupado, hablamos luego.

Agradecido por salir de allí lo antes posible, y sin tener que inventar una excusa, agachó la cabeza y murmuró:

-Yo... no sé cómo... no... Gracias... muchísimas gracias .

Saliendo apresuradamente del estudio, se recostó contra la puerta y soltó las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo a duras penas. Cuando creía que su día de felicidad había terminado, aparecía Levi con el mejor regalo que podía darle. Sonriendo satisfecho, pensó que si aquello no era prueba suficiente de que realmente le quería, que bajara Dios y lo viera.

* * *

-Aquí tiene -dijo Eren sonriendo mientras dejaba el _Tartiflette_ enfrente de Levi.

Este no dijo nada, aunque mostraba una expresión relajada, sin llegar a intimidar. El castaño se sentó enfrente del mayor y juntos cenaron sin decir palabra. Eren demasiado tímido para entablar una conversación con Levi y sin evitar recordar lo de anoche, y el mayor sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Minutos después, Eren recogió la mesa sin deshacerse de esa sonrisa. Levi se recostó en el respaldo de la silla con el entrecejo fruncido, pareció meditar sobre algo. Pasados unos minutos, suspiró, se levantó y abandonó el comedor.

Lavando los platos con entusiasmo, la euforia que le embargaba parecía no terminar. Era feliz y tenía una buena razón para serlo: ¡Iba a ir a la universidad! La autoestima de Eren estaba por las nubes, y tal era su felicidad que no se percató de que Levi había entrado en la cocina.

-Sigo hambriento -le susurró el mayor cerca de su oído.

Eren pegó un salto y se dio la vuelta con el latido de su corazón acelerado. Como cada vez que se le acercaba demasiado, el castaño tardó en reaccionar.

-Puedo... puedo prepararle un postre si le apetece -ofreció este recuperándose del susto-. ¿Qué quiere? ¿Pudin? ¿Crepes? -preguntó mientras le daba la espalda y buscaba entre los armarios superiores-. Hay tarta de queso también...

Unas manos le apresaron por la cintura y de un tirón, Levi pegó la espalda de Eren contra su pecho.

-Tú puedes ser el postre -sugirió rozando con sus labios el cuello del menor.

Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo. Estaba en brazos de Levi, apresado y sin poder escapar. Y es que resultaba demasiado irresistible como para detenerlo; tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo. Sus besos y caricias ahora eran una droga a la que se había vuelto adicto, y como todo adicto, quería más.

-Si es lo quiere, no voy a negarme -respondió dándose la vuelta.

Levi no necesitó más, y atrayendo al castaño, unió sus labios con los de este en un nuevo beso exigente y lleno de necesidad. Eren se dejó llevar, y sin poder contenerse, abrió la boca, permitiendo que Levi introdujera su lengua y entrelazándola con la suya, empezaron a devorarse mutuamente. El mayor lo arrinconó, esta vez contra la encimera.

Harto de reprimirse, Levi pasó sus manos por dentro de la camisa del castaño, y con ellas acarició su pecho para seguidamente quitarle la camisa con urgencia. Eren le ayudó, y con cierta violencia, se la sacó por la cabeza y la tiró al suelo. Besándose de nuevo, Levi descendió sus manos hasta el trasero de este y tras manosearlo, lo estrujó con fiereza. Eren gimió en voz alta, encendido por esa acción, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se llevó las manos a la bragueta para desabrocharse el pantalón. Sin embargo, el timbre de la puerta sonó súbitamente, mas Levi lo ignoró completamente.

-Ni se te ocurra ir a abrir -le advirtió con voz ronca.

-No, no... Ni loco -respondió Eren.

Pero al no ir ninguno de los dos, el timbre sonó repetidas veces sin pausa. En consecuencia, Levi se alejó del castaño claramente enfadado. Mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta con la intención de mandar a la mierda esa persona, Eren se abrochó el pantalón fastidiado.

"¡¿Se puede saber quién coño llama a estas horas?!"

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo:**

 _-Tienes ojeras -mencionó Levi con gesto preocupado._

 _-Sí, la verdad es que estos días no duermo bien -dijo observándose las manos sobre su regazo-. Siento presentarme con este lamentable aspecto._

 _-Tú siempre has sido bella -le recordó con afecto._

 _Petra sonrió, agradecida por esas palabras._


	11. Chapter 11

**Y aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo! Aunque casi todo el gira entorno a un personaje en concreto, es importante puesto que veremos una nueva faceta de Levi, desconocida hasta ahora, que dejará entre ver qué tipo de persona era años atrás. No puedo desvelar más, pero ya falta poco para que el fic adquiera un matiz oscuro e intrigante ^^**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencia: AU Riren.**

* * *

-¡Petra!

Eren, quien escuchó el nombre desde la cocina, se puso la camisa a toda prisa y se encaminó hasta el comedor. Se detuvo en seco al comprobar con sus propios ojos que, en efecto, era Petra. Levi parecía casi tan sorprendido como él. Sin embargo, lo que hizo a continuación, le paralizó todo el cuerpo.

Levi y Petra se abrazaron y durante unos segundos no se separaron. Sin que Eren se diera cuenta, Petra le susurró algo a Levi en el oído. Este asintió y se deshizo del abrazo, pero sin separarse de ella.

-Vayamos al salón -propuso, no sin antes indicarle al castaño que no les siguiera.

Juntos se encaminaron hacia el salón, dejando a Eren solo y con cara de pasmado. Confundido y algo inquieto, sintió como sus tripas se retorcían dolorosamente.

* * *

-Tienes ojeras -mencionó Levi con gesto preocupado.

-Sí, la verdad es que estos días no duermo bien -dijo observándose las manos sobre su regazo-. Siento presentarme con este lamentable aspecto.

-Tú siempre has sido bella -le recordó con afecto.

Petra sonrió, agradecida por esas palabras. No había olvidado lo amable y cariñoso que podía llegar a ser con ella, y volver a escucharlo la alentó.

-¿Qué te atormenta?

Colocándose un mechón detrás de la oreja, cogió aire, y sin atreverse a levantar la mirada, dijo:

-Hace... hace un par de semanas que... un hombre me sigue y me acosa constantemente.

-¿Le conoces? -preguntó Levi con voz tensa.

-Solo hablamos una vez, pero desde entonces no me ha dejado en paz -explicó Petra.

-¿Qué te hace?

-Me envía mensajes a cada hora, me espera a la salida del trabajo, se ofrece a acompañarme a todas partes, no se separa de mí, quiere saber en todo momento qué hago, y si paso un día encerrada en casa, me llama preguntándome si estoy enferma. Le he dicho miles de veces que me dejara en paz, que no quiero verlo, pero él insiste.

-¿Lo has denunciado?

-No, porque técnicamente no me ha agredido, no ha abusado de mí, ni tampoco me ha amenazado... En estos casos, la policía no puede hacer nada -contó con voz rota. Los ojos se le estaban anegando en lágrimas, y poco a poco iba perdiendo la compostura-. No sabía a quien recurrir, y... tengo miedo. He padecido varios ataques de ansiedad, y salir a la calle es como un martirio.

Sin poder contenerse más, Petra rompió a llorar. Levi le rodeó los hombros con su brazo y la acercó a su pecho. Durante unos momentos, dejó que se desahogara.

-Siento haber acudido a ti, pero no tenía a nadie más. No te molestaría si no fuera por algo importante -se lamentó mientras se aferraba con fuerza a su camisa.

-Petra, escúchame -dijo Levi con voz seria-. Me alegra que hayas acudido a mí, que todavía confíes en mí. Sabes que valoro mucho la confianza.

Esta asintió y se limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas. Su respiración era entrecortada y le temblaba el labio inferior.

-No me perdonaría si algo malo te ocurriera.

-Gracias, Levi.

Abrazándola de nuevo, este la estrechó entre sus brazos al tiempo que su mirada se oscurecía. Quien quiera que fuese ese hombre, se lo haría pagar con creces. Y sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo. Aunque quizá fuera un método demasiado extremo, se trataba de Petra. Estaba justificado.

-¿Sabes? Por un momento temí que no quisieras verme... -murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa, dándose cuenta de que ese pensamiento había sido una ridiculez.

-Petra, eres una mujer maravillosa -confesó acariciando su cabello-. Siempre estaré ahí para ti.

Eren, quien había bajado por curiosidad y posiblemente por un ataque de celos, escuchó las palabras dichas por el mayor. "Maravillosa", esa palabra retumbó con estruendo dentro de su cabeza. "Siempre estaré ahí para ti". Por primera vez, Eren quiso ser egoísta. Deseaba que esas palabras fueran dirigidas a él, y no a Petra.

Sintiendo como la sangre empezaba a hervirle, se alejó rápidamente y regresó a su habitación con la cabeza agachada y las manos cerradas en un puño. Mientras tanto, en el salón...

-Necesito su nombre y apellido, y también su número -dijo Levi enderezándose-. Le enviarás un mensaje, y eso será lo que le dirás...

Petra asintió a todo sin poner ninguna pega. Tampoco preguntó. Confiaba en Levi, y eso era razón suficiente.

-Y otra cosa -añadió tras su breve explicación-. Te quedarás aquí hasta que este asunto esté solucionado.

-No es necesario -replicó negando con la cabeza.

-Sí, lo es -recalcó Levi severamente.

Petra abrió la boca para protestar, pero volvió a cerrarla; no iba a servirle de nada, conocía bien a Levi y por muchas veces que se negara, este no iba a ceder.

-Supongo que no me queda otra -se resignó Petra. Sin embargo, Levi percibió una pequeña sonrisa cruzando fugazmente su rostro.

* * *

"Tres años desaparecida, y ahora de pronto aparece"-pensó con amargura el castaño.

Echado sobre la cama, contemplaba el techo mientras dejaba fluir sus pensamientos.

"Y por si fuera poco, aparece justo cuando yo y Levi... "

Aún tenía pendiente ponerle nombre a lo que estaba experimentado. No se podía decir que estuvieran en una relación, pero "algo" compartían. Los besos, caricias y demás eran prueba suficiente de que estaban juntos... ¿verdad?

Frustrado por esa incertidumbre, se tapó el rostro con las manos.

-Cálmate, Eren -le dijo su voz de la razón-. Céntrate en lo primero.

¿Qué buscaba Petra? La respuesta que obtuvo no le gustó nada. ¿Acaso había vuelto para retomar su antigua relación? ¡No!

-Levi me quiere a mí -afirmó su parte egoísta.

Unos golpes en su puerta interrumpieron su debate mental. Levantándose de la cama, y abriendo la puerta, se encontró con Levi.

-Prepara la habitación de invitados.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó temeroso Eren. Pese a conocer la respuesta de antemano, no quería creerlo.

-Petra pasará unos días con nosotros -contestó Levi-. Quiero sábanas limpias, y hazle algo de cenar.

Como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría por encima, Eren asintió sin atreverse a abrir la boca.

Dicho eso, el mayor se fue dejando al castaño con un extraño zumbido retumbándole en los oídos. Le hubiera gustado decir: "Que se busque la vida, yo no soy su sirviente", o "Que se largue de una vez, aquí solo molesta". Pero desafortunadamente, Petra era la ex de Levi, y por nada del mundo deseaba tener al mayor en su contra; no ahora que habían llegado tan lejos.

Así que tal y como le había dicho, preparó la habitación para Petra de mala gana y murmurando por lo bajo todo tipo de injurias dirigidas a ella. Decir que Eren mantenía una actitud recelosa, era quedarse corto.

-Puede parecer una santa, pero si en verdad lo fuera, se daría cuenta de que aquí solo estorba, y se iría lo antes posible. Y por si fuera poco, mientras esté bajo este techo tendré que ser yo quien le prepare las comidas y le arregle la habitación cada mañana...

Por otra parte, Levi tampoco ayudaba a mejorar la situación. Toda su atención estaba volcada en Petra, y Eren había pasado a segundo plano.

"¿Segundo plano? Es como si de repente me hubiera vuelto invisible" -pensó con enfado.

Al percatarse de que su irritación y cabreo no hacían más que aumentar, evitó a toda costa cruzarse con Petra. Lo cual no fue muy difícil, pues esta no parecía querer separarse de Levi y durante un buen rato, los dos estuvieron conversando en el comedor.

Entretanto que Eren preparaba su cena con notorio fastidio y sin esmerarse mucho. No le hacía ninguna gracia estar con Petra, por lo que esperó que esta no le hablase durante la cena; no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo podría esconder su enfado y fingir que estaba encantado con su presencia. Y sus dulces palabras, en vez de calmarle, solo lograban ponerle más tenso.

-¡Esto está delicioso! Es el mejor _truffade_ que he probado nunca! ¡No tenía ni idea de que cocinaras tan bien! -exclamó mientras saboreaba el plato que le había preparado Eren.

-Hago lo que puedo -respondió este haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por sonreír.

-Una vez Levi intentó preparar una tortilla, que desafortunadamente se convirtió en huevos revueltos... Tendrías que haber visto como dejó la vitrocerámica.

-Que si mal no recuerdo, la limpié nada más terminar esa desastrosa cena -le dijo Levi escondiendo una sonrisa.

-¡Es verdad! Tú obsesión por la limpieza compensaba tu torpeza a la hora de cocinar.

"Lo que faltaba... Que se pongan a hablar sobre viejos recuerdos... "

Sin intervenir en su conversación, Eren lanzaba miradas furtivas a Petra, que ajena a su descontento, parecía encantada con tener a Levi a su lado. Y para consternación suya, este se mostraba atento y afectuoso con ella en todo lo que hacía o decía. Tal era su indignación, que cuando Petra terminó de cenar, se levantó y se llevó su plato sin decir palabra.

Lejos de su presencia, Eren se asombró del gran auto-control que poseía; unos segundos más escuchando cursilerías, y hubiera explotado. Ya en la cocina, no se percató de que Levi se acercaba a él sigilosamente.

-Eren.

Rápidamente, este se dio la vuelta con un respingo.

-¿Si? ¿Necesita algo? -preguntó educadamente.

-Mañana estaré fuera unas horas, cuida de Petra hasta que vuelva.

-A-a... ¿A dónde va a ir?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo -respondió con frialdad.

Y dicho eso, salió de la cocina sin dar más explicaciones.

-Genial, absolutamente... genial -dijo Eren con una desagradable mueca.

* * *

Ya de noche, tanto Levi como Eren dormían profundamente, mas Petra seguía despierta e incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Consciente del estado en el que se encontraba, decidió salir de la habitación de invitados e ir hasta el dormitorio del castaño. Entrando a hurtadillas y con el mayor sigilo posible, le zarandeó el hombro con suavidad para que despertara.

-Eren... Eren... -murmuró Petra en voz muy baja-. Eren, por favor, despierta...

-Mmm... ¡Ah! ¡Petra! -gritó alterado al abrir los ojos y ver el rostro de la joven a un palmo del suyo.

-Sshh... Por favor, no grites -pidió en un susurro.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó turbado y con el pulso acelerado.

-Es que... verás... yo... -vacilante, agachó la mirada y se abrazó a si misma.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-Yo... sie-siento despertarte... a estas horas, pero... ¿Podrías...? ¿Podrías acompañarme... hasta la-la cocina?

-¿A la cocina?

-Es ridículo, lo sé... pero... -con la respiración acelerada, parecía incapaz de decir más de tres palabras seguidas-. No estoy... pasando... buena noche y...

-¿Quieres que llame a Levi? -preguntó Eren aún confuso.

-¡No!... No quiero... preocuparle...

Sin entender nada, el castaño salió de la cama y encendió la luz. Toda ella temblaba de arriba a abajo, su frente brillaba por el sudor, y sus acentuadas ojeras le daban el aspecto de una persona enferma.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

En vez de responderle, se agarró a su brazo izquierdo como si fuera una niña asustada.

-Espero que no te moleste... -dijo a modo de disculpa.

Eren, que cada vez entendía menos esa extraña situación, salió de su habitación con Petra amarrada a su brazo. En silencio, atravesaron el pasillo y bajaron las escaleras poco a poco. Cuando llegaron a la cocina, este encendió las luces y con cuidado dejó a Petra de pie, mientras él iba a por un vaso de agua.

-¿T-tienes... pas-pastillas... para los... nervi-ios? -preguntó mirando a ambos lados y encogiéndose de miedo.

-Eh... Miraré en el armario de arriba -dijo acercándose a ella y tendiéndole el vaso-. Toma, bebe despacio.

Con una mano temblorosa, Petra cogió el vaso y bebió un sorbo a duras penas.

-No hay pastillas para los nervios, pero puedo hacerte una tila.

-Bien...

-¿Puedo saber qué te pasa? Esta tarde se te veía bien.

-Creí que... podría... dormir, pero... de pronto... he empezado a... a escuchar... y ver como... -temblando de arriba a abajo, su respiración se cortaba por momentos, dando la sensación de que se ahogaba.

Alarmado, Eren se aproximó a ella y la sujetó por los hombros. ¿Sería aquello un ataque de ansiedad? Rápidamente dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Petra, mírame, debes calmarte -pidió asustado. Lo último que quería era que se desmayara ahí mismo-. Respira hondo.

Petra cerró los ojos, cogió aire unos segundos y lo soltó con dificultad. Repitió la acción varias veces, y cuando pareció que su respiración volvía a ser normal, susurró en voz baja:

-El Coliseo, la Capilla Sixtina, la Fontana de Trevi, la villa Borguese, el... el Arco de Constantino...

Eren, temiendo por la salud mental de Petra, dijo sin rodeos:

-Voy a despertar a Levi.

-¡No! No es necesario -se apresuró a añadir mientras agarraba al castaño por el brazo-. Ya... ya estoy mejor. Tranquilo, lo que acabas de oír es un ejercicio para distraer la mente.

Eren no pareció convencido, pero la presión que ejercía la mano de Petra sobre su brazo era suficiente como para mantenerlo quieto.

-De acuerdo, pero suéltame para que pueda prepararte la tila -pidió sintiendo como se le dormía el brazo.

-Pe-perdona.

Libre de su agarre, fue hacia uno de los armarios y sacó un cazo pequeño. Llenándolo de agua, lo puso a hervir durante cinco minutos. Mirándola de reojo, Eren se dio cuenta de que aun habiéndose calmado, Petra seguía temblando ligeramente. Verla en ese estado tan deplorable hizo que su enojo hacia ella disminuyera drásticamente. Apunto estuvo de preguntarle por qué razón había acudido a Levi, pero cambió de opinión al percatarse de que, si a él no le había explicado nada, era porque seguramente no quería compartirlo con nadie más que no fuera Levi.

Apagando el fuego, cogió una taza, vertió el agua hirviendo y colocó una bolsita de te en ella.

-Vayamos al salón, allí estarás más cómoda -propuso Eren.

Esta asintió y juntos salieron de la cocina. Atravesando el vestíbulo y el comedor, llegaron al salón totalmente a oscuras. El castaño encendió la luz mientras que Petra se sentó en el sofá sosteniendo la taza con la infusión.

-Gracias, Eren.

-Tranquila, no ha sido nada -dijo tomando sitio a su lado.

-Siento todo esto -se disculpó, bebiendo un sorbo de tila. Se sentía avergonzada y temió que Eren pensara que se veía ridícula-. Creerás que soy patética.

-¡No! Claro que no -saltó este, sorprendido por que pensara eso de él.

Sus palabras sonaron tan seguras, que Petra lo miró sonriendo.

-Al parecer, mañana estaremos tu y yo solos -comentó ella tras una breve pausa.

-Sí.

-¿Te contó Levi a dónde iba mañana? -le preguntó Petra.

-No, la verdad es que no me dijo nada -confesó Eren extrañado.

¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Petra tampoco sabía nada? Supuso que ella estaría al corriente, pero al ver la decepción en su rostro, entendió que ella esperaba que le dijera lo que sabía. Pero era absurdo, de los dos, él era el que menos enterado estaba de todo.

Sinceramente, ya no sabía qué pensar. ¿Cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de Petra? ¿Por qué estaba allí? Al principio creyó que bajo esa dulce faceta escondía una bruja que ansiaba recuperar a Levi a toda costa, pero ya no estaba tan seguro de ello. Observándola de reojo, pudo apreciar detalladamente su rostro; años atrás, consideró a Petra una mujer muy bella, pero en esos momentos daba la sensación de que había perdido parte de su belleza. Recostada sobre su hombro con expresión serena, parecía que se había dormido. El sonido de pasos acercándose, alertó a Eren, quien levantó el rostro y vislumbró la figura del mayor entrando en el salón.

-Levi -murmuró en voz baja.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Es que... verá... Petra no se encontraba bien y... bueno, como no podía dormir...

-¿Por qué no me avisaste? -le interrumpió violentamente.

-Quise hacerlo, pero ella no me dejó -se excusó Eren, un poco incómodo.

Era evidente que para Levi, aquello no era una excusa, pero prefirió centrarse en lo prioritario.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Tuvo un ataque de ansiedad, pero logró controlarlo... aunque fue un poco raro, empezó a nombrar lugares de Roma como el Coliseo y la Capilla Sixtina... por un momento creí que estaba delirando...

Levi no dio muestras de estar sorprendido, simplemente se limitó a observar a Petra inexpresivamente.

-Mmm... Deberíamos subirla a la habitación -sugirió Eren.

-Yo la llevaré -dijo cargando el cuerpo de Petra entre sus brazos-. Eren, vuelve a tu habitación y descansa.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de invitados, dejó con cuidado a Petra sobre la cama y la arropó como si fuera una niña pequeña. Esta entreabrió los ojos y sonrió al ver como Levi se sentaba en la cama y cogía su mano con delicadeza.

-Eren me dijo que nombraste varios lugares de Roma.

-Sí, leí que durante un ataque de ansiedad hay que distraer la mente.

-¿Los recuerdas todos? -inquirió observándola detenidamente.

-Todos y cada uno de ellos -respondió con una débil sonrisa-. Fue un viaje precioso, ¿verdad?

-Sí, lo fue -coincidió Levi.

El silencio volvió a rodearles, y durante un buen rato ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Levi no despegaba su mirada de Petra, que acurrucada en la cama y con la respiración relajada, daba la sensación de que ya se había dormido.

-Deberías odiarme, Petra -susurró Levi para si mismo-. Rompí tus sueños, tus ilusiones...

-Jamás podría odiar a la persona que me hizo tan feliz -le contestó Petra en voz muy baja y sin abrir los ojos.

En aquellos momentos, Levi se sintió la persona más miserable del mundo. No podía perdonarse, el haber hecho daño a la persona que más amaba le seguía atormentando pese a los años transcurridos. Recordaba con exactitud ese día, el día en que puso fin a una relación de casi siete años. Las imagenes nítidas como el agua lo acechaban en los momentos menos inesperados, como si su propia mente quisiera castigarle por sus actos. Hubiera deseado que Petra le hubiese gritado, e insultado para luego lamentarse profundamente, mas lo que obtuvo como respuesta fue una triste sonrisa, un abrazo y unas pocas palabras que pese a su brevedad, calaron hondo en su corazón.

"Entonces, se acabó"

No importaba que hubieran pasado tres años, si ayudaba a Petra, quizá dejaría de sentirse tan miserable, debía compensar el daño que había hecho, y ahora tenía la oportunidad de cumplir con su deber.

* * *

 _Al día siguiente..._

En unos antiguos almacenes abandonados, ubicados en la zona industrial de Sina, se encontraban cinco hombres en uno de los pisos superiores, uno de ellos siendo golpeado brutalmente por otro de baja estatura, mientras los tres restantes lo observaban impasibles.

-Por favor... basta... -suplicó el hombre arrodillado, sangrando abundantemente.

-No, todavía no es suficiente -replicó Levi inclemente.

-No nos costó mucho trabajo encontrar esta rata -comentó uno de ellos. Vestía un largo abrigo negro junto con un sombrero del mismo color; su barba descuidada y su pelo desgreñado le daban un aire de mafioso-. Sigo sin entender por qué elegiste trabajar en ese ridículo banco... Mírate, estás disfrutando, ¿eh?

-Solo le estoy dando su merecido -se limitó a responder tras patearle la boca al hombre.

-Me gustaría saber qué hizo esta sabandija para que hayas acudido a mí... ¿Algo grave, no?

Levi no contestó. Con una mirada severa, siguió golpeando al hombre con expresión imperturbable.

-Insistes en no decir nada, bueno, no importa -dijo riendo por lo bajo-. Mientras nos pagues por los servicios prestados...

-Por eso no te preocupes.

Y dicho eso, golpeó tan fuerte la mandíbula del hombre que tres de sus dientes cayeron al suelo, que para entonces ya estaba manchado de sangre. Este empezó a sollozar, lo que provocó la risa estrepitosa de Kenny y una mirada de desprecio por parte de Levi.

-Canijo, al final harás que me sienta orgulloso de ti.

-Ni una palabra de esto a mi madre -le advirtió en tono amenazador.

-Descuida, hace poco se largó y me dejó tirado. Me parece que no le gusta demasiado mi trabajo... No entiendo por qué se escandaliza tanto, ella hizo trabajo peores... Ui, se me escapó.

Mirándolo de reojo, Levi no comentó al respecto. Contemplando el cuerpo encorvado que se retorcía dolorosamente bajo sus pies, dio por finalizada su pequeña venganza. Con un chasquido de sus dedos, Kenny ordenó a sus hombres que se lo llevarán, estos obedecieron inmediatamente.

-Ahí tienes sus pertenencias -indicó Kenny señalando una mesa gastada con varios objetos.

Levi se encaminó hacia donde le señaló su tío, y sin más, cogió el móvil que le habían confiscado a aquel hombre. La rabia creció en su interior al ver como ese móvil estaba repleto de fotos de Petra. Todas sus llamadas y mensajes tenían un solo destinatario: Petra. Incapaz de contenerse, estrelló el móvil contra el suelo.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no actuaba de esa forma, y aunque no estuviese orgulloso de sus actos, a veces, el fin justificaba los medios.

* * *

 **Próximo capítulo:**

 _-Eren, ¿ocurre algo?_

 _-No, nada -respondió de forma cortante._

 _Bajo la mirada intimidante de Levi, el castaño dudó unos instantes, pero finalmente se decidió por confesar lo que había estado atormentándole._

 _-Estos días... yo... la verdad, no sé qué pensar de usted..._


	12. Chapter 12

**Leyendo vuestros reviews (hermosos por cierto), me di cuenta del odio que suscité hacia Levi en el capítulo anterior. Solo puedo deciros que no os preocupéis, a él también le tocará sufrir, y mucho. Y como bien dijisteis algunas de vosotras, solo hay una forma de hacerlo ^^ Sí... Soy mala, y si estáis pensando en _eso_ quepusisteis en los reviews... Solo puedo decir que esperad y veréis ^_^ **

**También me gustaría deciros que a partir de ahora, publicaré una vez a la semana. ¿La razón? Mañana empiezo la universidad y tendré menos tiempo para escribir. Espero que lo entendáis :) Os doy las gracias por todos los reviews y sobretodo por vuestro apoyo =3**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencia: AU, Riren.**

* * *

Para gran alivio de Eren, Petra solo estuvo dos días en casa. El segundo no fue mejor que el primero, pues Levi no estaba, y como bien le habían ordenado, tuvo que pasar la mañana junto a Petra. Resultaba irónico que cuanto más agradable y benévola era, peor era para el castaño. Casi deseó que hubiera sido al revés, al menos si se comportaba de mala manera, podía odiarla a gusto; pero ese no era el caso.

—Gracias por todo lo que hiciste anoche, de verdad.

Eren sonreía forzadamente, era realmente confuso que la persona a la que quería fuera de casa, fuera tan honesta y educada. En tanto que su amabilidad, en vez de calmarle, le irritaba.

—No es necesario que hagas esto —le dijo cuando la descubrió arreglando ella misma la habitación de invitados.

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer —contestó con una sonrisa—. No quiero serte una molestia.

"Lo eres, pero no por esto" —pensó con amargura.

Después de que Levi volviera de donde fuera que había ido, esta se marchó pocas horas después, claramente aliviada y de muy buen humor. La despedida fue breve, pero al mismo tiempo, muy incómoda para Eren. Petra les había agradecido su hospitalidad repetidas veces y disculpándose por las molestias que había causado. Levi negó que hubiera sido una molestia, y aunque Eren no opinara lo mismo, agradeció que este no hubiera dicho la típica frase de: "Pues venir cuando quieras, estás en tu casa".

Finalmente, cuando se marchó de una vez por todas, Eren creyó que el "mayor problema" había quedado zanjado, pero no podía estar más equivocado. Solos de nuevo, el ambiente en la mansión adquirió nuevamente la tensión y la frialdad que habían perdurado hasta hacia poco menos de un mes.

Levi en particular parecía más apático y rudo que de costumbre. Daba la sensación de que algo le atormentaba, y a pesar de que sabía exactamente de qué se trataba, no podía compartir sus dudas y preocupaciones con Eren. No podía arriesgarse a que este conociera su pasado; y si se daba el caso, temía lo que pudiera decir o pensar al respecto.

No obstante, Eren tenía sus propias dudas y angustias. Desde el día de su cumpleaños que las cosas entre ellos habían ido de maravilla. Pero por razones que desconocía, la vida les había roto la magia, y ahora se habían vuelto dos desconocidos. No entendía nada, por más que cavilara, no lograba entender por qué Levi seguía manteniéndose alejado de él. Petra ya se había ido, lejos. Entonces... ¿Por qué?

Tal era su frustración y decepción que Levi, quien había permanecido encerrado en si mismo, se percató de su estado decaído, y extrañado, un día se le acercó.

—Eren, ¿te ocurre algo? —preguntó con la rara sensación de que eso ya había ocurrido anteriormente entre ellos dos.

—No, nada —respondió de forma cortante.

Bajo la mirada intimidante de Levi, el castaño dudó unos instantes, pero finalmente se decidió por confesar lo que había estado atormentándole.

—Estos días... yo... la verdad, no sé qué pensar de usted...

Levi alzó una ceja, curioso por lo que acababa de revelarle el menor.

—Continua —le alentó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Desde que llegó Petra, que casi no se separó de ella, la trataba con tanto cariño y devoción que... pensé que quizá todavía... sentía algo por ella —concluyó a duras penas, como si esas palabras se las arrancaran a la fuerza-. Le escuché decir que era maravillosa...

—Así que se trata de una cuestión de celos —se burló Levi.

Esa mofa se le clavó directamente en el corazón.

—Déjeme —espetó Eren con frialdad. Le había dolido que se burlara de él, y más cuando expresaba sus sentimientos abiertamente.

En un intento por escapar, Eren lo apartó con el brazo de forma brusca, pero casi al mismo tiempo, Levi le agarró el brazo, impidiéndole que se marchara.

—¡He dicho que me deje! —gritó Eren dándose la vuelta y zafándose del agarre.

El mayor quedó parado ante ese arrebato de furia.

—No te atrevas a levantarme la voz —le advirtió sin cambiar su expresión pero con un tono de voz peligroso.

"Mierda, esto va de mal en peor" —pensó angustiado.

"Deberías callarte ahora que puedes. No te conviene pelearte con él", dijo su voz de la razón.

No, estaba harto de callarse las cosas. Ya había aguantado suficiente. Él también tenía derecho a quejarse, ya lo había hecho una vez, y lo volvería hacer en ese momento.

—No tendría que gritarle si usted no fuera tan cruel conmigo, ¿sabe? Por un momento creí que tenía verdaderos sentimientos hacia mí, que realmente me quería —dijo mientras dejaba escapar una risa amarga—. Pero está claro que su actitud de estos últimos días ha demostrado que pese a todo, sigo siendo un sirviente, solo eso.

Levi abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Eren se le adelantó y siguió

—Al principio estaba enfadado con Petra y créame que tenerla en casa no me hizo muy feliz, pero después... me di cuenta de que ella no era el problema. No... El problema es usted. ¡Aclárese de una vez! ¡O me trata como su sirviente o como alguien a quien quiere! ¡Decídase! ¡No me confunda más! ¡Porque todo esto me está volviendo loco!

Haciendo una pausa para coger aire, Eren miraba a Levi como nunca antes lo había hecho: con rabia y odio. Pero a pesar de ello, este no se inmutó lo más mínimo; su expresión seguía siendo indescifrable, y eso le causó más rabia que cualquier otra cosa. Quería que Levi le respondiera, que le mandara a callar o que le gritara, lo que fuera. No soportaba verlo en esa actitud tan pasiva. Así que esperó, pero este no hizo ni dijo nada. Derrotado, se alejó con el corazón fuertemente oprimido.

—Quizá el problema sea que todavía soy demasiado joven para amar a alguien como usted.

* * *

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que se había encerrado en su habitación; tampoco es que le importase. Una parte de él había deseado que Levi fuera tras él y le pidiera disculpas por todo, pero eso no ocurrió. Abatido, se dijo que era un estúpido por tener ese tipo de esperanzas. La pena se convirtió en ira cuando su otra parte le dijo que por nada del mundo quería ver a Levi: estaba enfadado con él, y unas disculpas no solucionarían nada.

Y así en un bucle infinito. Cuando el cuerpo del castaño no soportaba todo ese odio, el dolor aparecía y se adueñaba de él.

Con todo, se sentía extremadamente cansado, y temió que su cerebro colapsara de un momento a otro. Había intentando dormir en varias ocasiones, pero su mente se resistía a tomar un descanso.

Echado sobre la cama, dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana; ya era de noche. Su estómago rugió hambriento, no había comido nada desde el mediodía, pero se negó a salir de su habitación. No estaba seguro de querer enfrentarse a Levi.

Sin embargo, la suerte no estaba de su lado. Estuviera preparado o no para hablar con Levi, este se presentó en su habitación a los pocos minutos. Sin molestarse en llamar a la puerta, entró de improvisto y con un golpe seco, cerró la puerta. Recostándose de espaldas contra la puerta, se cruzó de brazos y observó detenidamente a Eren, cuya expresión dejaba bien claro que su presencia le asustaba y le irritaba a partes iguales.

—¿Qué quiere? —preguntó Eren receloso.

—Hablar contigo —le respondió Levi

—¿Ah si? Yo creí que había venido para seguir burlándose de mí.

Pese a haber ido con la mejor actitud, ese comentario no le sentó nada bien. Estaba dispuesto a solucionar ese pequeño conflicto que había surgido entre ellos, pero si Eren le lanzaba ataques como ese, sus buenas intenciones se iban por la borda. Pero aun así, lo pasó por alto y dijo:

—Petra vino a pedirme ayuda. Ella me necesitaba.

—¡Yo también le necesito! —exclamó Eren con frenesí.

—En aquel momento, ella era más importante —explicó con cierta incomodidad.

—¿Y para usted yo no soy importante?

—Yo no he dicho eso —replicó algo molesto.

—Entonces no me aparte de su lado cuando alguien de su pasado aparezca —pidió con un matiz de desesperación de en su voz.

—Yo no hice tal cosa —protestó Levi, cegado por su orgullo.

—¡Sí lo hizo! —le contradijo el castaño, empezando a perder la compostura. Poniéndose en pie, apretó los puños con rabia en un intento por controlar su furia—. ¡Y cuánto más niegue, más confuso estoy! ¡Ya ni siquiera sé lo que realmente siente por mí! ¡Dígamelo de una vez! ¡¿Me quiere o no?!

—¡Dejé a Petra por ti! —confesó, harto de que este pusiera en duda sus sentimientos hacia él. El corazón de Eren dio un vuelco y empezó a bombear con fuerza—. Tú, el mocoso insolente y ruidoso que tanto me irritaba, terminó convirtiéndose en mi mayor debilidad. Quise borrarte de mi mente, ignorar lo que sentía, olvidarme de ti. Pero todo fue en vano. Intenté repudiarte, odiarte a ser posible, y fracasé. En su lugar, me odié a mi mismo por romperle el corazón a la persona que amaba —haciendo una pausa, vio como el castaño le observaba con la boca entreabierta y totalmente atónito—. Eren, durante todo este tiempo he hecho todo lo posible por mantenerte alejado de mí... pero ahora puedo decirte la verdad: estos tres años han sido una mentira, una lenta y tortuosa espera para poder confesarte lo que realmente sentía por ti.

Un largo silencio se apoderó del ambiente. Eren se mantuvo callado y sin mover un músculo. Su cerebro todavía estaba procesando lo que acababa de revelarle el mayor. Su corazón le dolía, podía sentirlo bombear con fuerza pero a la vez con dificultad.

—¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes? ¿Por qué esperó tanto?

—Solo tenías quince años —explicó con impaciencia—. Eras menor y te doblaba la edad, no hubiera sido correcto... Pensé que igual, cuando cumplieras los dieciocho, sería diferente... Me propuse no acercarme a ti en ese periodo de tiempo, y creí que un trato formal, rozando el desinterés y la frialdad te mantendrían alejado de mí.

Ahí se hallaba la respuesta a todo. Las emociones empezaron a adueñarse del menor, un torrente de sentimientos mezclados nublaron su mente, le era imposible expresar con palabras lo que sentía en esos instantes, así que optó por decir algo sencillo pero cierto.

—Permíteme decirle que es usted un idiota.

—Lo sé —admitió Levi. Acercándose a él, le acarició la mejilla con suavidad—. Perdóname por todo.

Necesitaba más, mucho más. Unas simples palabras no bastaban.

—Demuéstremelo. Enséñeme cuanto me ama —exigió encarándole al fin.

* * *

 _ **Próximo capítulo**_ :

— _¡¿Se puede saber qué hacéis?! —gritó Eren sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos._

— _¡Eren! —exclamó Reiner dándose la vuelta._

— _Eren, espera... Por favor, no..._

— _¡¿Pero os habéis vuelto locos?! ¡¿Queréis que Levi os mate?!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Os juro que este capítulo iba a llamarlo "El capítulo maldito" T.T Nunca creí que me llevaría tantos dolores de cabeza y dos semanas para tenerlo listo. Primero pediros disculpas por la tardanza, y por haber prometido algo que al final no cumplí. Sé lo mucho que molesta esperar una actualización que no llega, así que espero que seáis misericordiosos conmigo. He puesto todo mi empeño y esfuerzo en este chapter, por lo que espero que de verdad os guste... Con una reverencia se despide _AngelGefallen_ para que podáis leer en paz :) **

**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencia: AU, Riren, Lemon.**

* * *

No era una simple petición. Se lo estaba exigiendo, ordenando, y por primera vez, no le molestó; era justo. Y él estaba harto de esperar, demasiado tiempo esperando.

Sin romper el contacto visual, Levi alzó una mano y con suavidad rodeó la nuca del castaño, acercándole hasta que sus labios se rozaron levemente. Fue algo breve, casi efímero, no obstante, la calidez de ese casto beso alteró en sobremanera a Eren, quien no vio venir aquel gesto tan impropio de alguien como Levi.

A punto estuvo de devolverle el beso, mas se contuvo y cerrando los ojos, aguardó a que este le volviera a besar. Levi así lo hizo, y uniendo sus labios en un segundo roce, el beso adquirió mayor fuerza pero sin llegar a ser violento. Eren le correspondió, asombrado por la ternura que emanaba del mayor. La otra mano de Levi se posó en su cintura y le atrajo hacia él, quedando sus cuerpos pegados el uno al otro. La temperatura entre ellos dos empezó a subir, el calor se adueñó del castaño, junto con una necesidad urgente de responderle, pero se negó a caer tan rápido. A pesar de permanecer inmóvil, por dentro luchaba contra el impulso de abalanzarse sobre Levi. No debía ceder, y mentalmente se repitió que dos besos no eran suficientes para rendirse.

El mayor lo sabía, era consciente de que lo estaba poniendo a prueba, y gustoso, aceptó ese desafío. Sin romper el beso, la mano que reposaba en su nuca descendió hasta posarse en su cintura, de modo que lo tuvo bien sujeto por las caderas. Poco a poco, Levi fue avanzando hacia la cama con Eren entre sus brazos. Este seguía sin reaccionar del todo, pero tampoco oponía resistencia alguna. Le gustaba, le gustaba el echo de que Levi hubiera cedido ante él, que accediera a demostrarle cuan necesitado estaba de él. Pero al mismo tiempo, y tratándose de algo inevitable, quería más. Quería ver hasta donde llegaba Levi con tal de convencerlo de que realmente le quería. Y en parte, ya no solo era una cuestión de credibilidad, sino de egoísmo.

El colchón se hundió repentinamente con el peso de los dos cuerpos. Recostado bocaarriba, Eren vio como Levi, que estaba encima suyo, abandonaba sus labios y en su lugar, iniciaba una serie de cortos besos que empezaban desde su mandíbula hasta su cuello. Cerrando los ojos, se mordió el labio cuando sintió los dientes de Levi apresar su piel y succionarla con deleite, mientras que sus manos acariciaban su torso por debajo de su camisa.

Eren agarró las sábanas con fuerza, evitando así que él mismo se quitara la camisa y mostrar lo mucho que deseaba a Levi con un gesto tan simple como ese. Porque si se mantenía pasivo y sereno era por esa razón: para enseñarle que no volvería a caer ante él con tanta facilidad. Y mientras seguía esa ardua lucha contra sus instintos, Levi se encargó de sacarle la camisa y recorrer con su lengua el pecho del castaño al tiempo que dejaba marcas rojizas sobre su piel.

A su manera, él también se estaba conteniendo para no devorarlo y poseerlo de un momento a otro, porque tres años era mucho tiempo, y pese a que ya no había razón para reprimir por más tiempo su desenfrenado deseo hacia Eren, aquella iba a ser -si no andaba desencaminado-, su primera vez. Por fortuna, los dos eran unos inexpertos, nunca antes lo habían hecho, y el miedo a hacerle daño en el momento de la penetración eran suficientes para frenar sus propios instintos primitivos.

Por otra parte, Eren sospechaba que Levi no se detendría en ningún momento, y en vez de sentirse atemorizado por lo que le esperaba, ansiaba que ocurriera. Consumir al fin ese deseo reprimido, significaba que a partir de ese día Levi iba a ser suyo, y en consecuencia, él pasaría a ser de Levi. Serían ellos dos solos, nadie más. Tenía que ser así, y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que nada cambiara ese hecho.

Aun así, y a pesar de su férrea determinación, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y desviar su mirada al quedar casi desnudo delante de Levi, quien le quitó los pantalones cuando su boca se topó con ese obstáculo. Divertido por la vergüenza que expresaba el menor, deslizó lentamente los boxers quedando expuesto el miembro semi-erecto frente a él. Relamiéndose los labios, alzó la mirada y sonrió de forma perversa ante lo que veían sus ojos. Por mucho que hubiera intentando mantenerse impasible, Eren ya no podía disimular por más tiempo su excitación; su respiración agitada, sus mejillas coloradas y sobretodo su miembro que a cada segundo ganaba mayor tamaño, eran pruebas más que evidentes.

Sin embargo, el gemido que escapó de la boca del castaño fue el detonante para que olvidara el por qué de su reticencia. Levi quedó complacido ante aquel sonido, que fue como un canto divino para sus oídos. Ansiaba escucharlo de nuevo, y sin vacilar, volvió a lamer la punta del miembro de Eren, provocando que este se estremeciera y dejara escapar otro gemido. Con su lengua trazó pequeños círculos alrededor de su glande para seguidamente succionarlo mientras el castaño arqueaba la espalda e inevitablemente empujaba su miembro contra la boca de Levi. Disfrutando de su impaciencia, jugó un poco más con él, y lamió todo su miembro de arriba a abajo. Eren con los ojos cerrados, se mordía con fuerza el labio para no gritarle que lo hiciera de una vez, en su lugar, los gruñidos eran lo único que estaba dispuesto a emitir para no perder su orgullo.

Levi lo sabía bien, y finalmente decidió complacerle cubriendo casi todo su miembro con su boca. Sin detenerse, empezó a succionar con lentitud deleitando al castaño, mas al oír sus gemidos, estos le incitaron a mover su boca con mayor rapidez.

Eren creía conocer el placer que su cuerpo podía llegar a experimentar, pero se equivocó. Su mente solo gritaba más y más, y a medida que se aproximaba al clímax, más incoherentes eran sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, Levi se detuvo bruscamente y se sacó el miembro de su boca con una sonrisa en los labios. Apunto estuvo Eren de quejarse, cuando este subió hasta la altura de su rostro y le besó afectuosamente. Sus manos recorrieron su torso desnudo para seguidamente abrazarlo y pegarlo aún más a su cuerpo. Eren abrió su boca con la intención de entrelazar sus lenguas, mas Levi rompió el beso y separándose unos centímetros, lo observó detenidamente.

—Eren, quiero que veas hasta que punto te necesito —dijo con voz ronca. En esos momentos no parecía el Levi sereno e inexpresivo de siempre; sus ojos entrecerrados tenían un brillo inusual y su respiración agitada le daba el aspecto de alguien que había corrido muchos kilómetros en muy pocos minutos—. Pero lo que realmente deseo, es saber si estás dispuesto a darme esa oportunidad.

Asombrado y a la vez cautivado por sus palabras, Eren asintió ante esa petición. De alguna manera, él también quería saber hasta que punto necesitaba a Levi, y algo le decía que ese era el momento. El mayor bajó el rostro y durante unos segundos no se movió. Desconcertado, el castaño quiso preguntar si ocurría algo malo, pero repentinamente, Levi se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación dejando a un Eren incrédulo sobre la cama.

¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Había hecho algo malo? Apoyando sus manos en el colchón, se levantó a duras penas; una extraña inquietud empezó a filtrarse por cada rincón de su cuerpo, no sabía qué hacer. Esa situación estaba siendo muy incómoda, pero no se movió, y esperó a que Levi volviera.

Minutos después, regresó sosteniendo algo en su mano derecha. Eren echó un vistazo rápido, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era, se ruborizó ligeramente. El mayor lo encontró adorable, pero no comentó nada. Dejando el bote en la mesita de noche, se colocó otra vez encima del castaño.

Llegado el momento decisivo, el corazón de Eren dio un vuelco y latió violentamente contra su pecho. Los nervios se apoderaron de él, y el miedo hizo su aparición justo cuando todo parecía decidido. Intentó desesperadamente apartar ese miedo, él quería hacerlo y no iba a echarse atrás. No obstante, aquello era completamente desconocido para él, y era esa incertidumbre la que causó que Eren tensara su cuerpo.

Levi percibió de inmediato esa incomodidad, y con una mano acarició su mejilla suavemente. Inclinándose hacia él, sus labios rozaron su oído.

—Confía en mí.

Besándose de nuevo, Eren alzó los brazos y rodeó el cuello del mayor. Abrazándolo con fuerza y profundizando el beso, decidió confiar en él. Y a pesar de que el miedo aún persistía, entendió que era algo común y lógico, dado que esa iba a ser su primera vez. No obstante, había algo que le molestaba y no dudó en decírselo a Levi.

—¿Podrías apagar la luz?

Este no respondió, pero tras suspirar y sonreír por la timidez del castaño, extendió su brazo y apagó el interruptor de la luz que se encontraba justo al lado de la cama.

—¿Mejor?

Eren asintió agradecido. Con la oscuridad rodeándoles, pudo relajar un poco su cuerpo y sentirse más cómodo. Levi se quitó la ropa y la lanzó al suelo; un pequeño gemido escapó de su boca cuando los dos miembros erectos se frotaron entre si. Colocando su dedo índice en la boca del castaño, aguardó para que lo recubriera de saliva. Este tardó unos segundos en percatarse de lo que debía hacer, y abriendo su boca, dejó que Levi introduciera su dedo para lamerlo. Dio gracias por estar a oscuras, pues estaba convencido de que su rostro había adquirido un rojo intenso por esa acción, aunque no negó que le resultó muy excitante.

Para Levi también lo fue, y más aún al introducir un segundo dedo. Eren los relamió, describiendo círculos con su lengua y succionándolos con total esmero. Cuando creyó que era suficiente, retiró los dedos y lentamente los dirigió hacia la entrada del menor; inconscientemente este la contrajo ante el roce de algo ajeno queriendo entrar por ese orificio.

—Relájate —dijo Levi sin atreverse a meter el dedo—. Sino te dolerá más.

Eren cerró los ojos y contó hasta cinco al tiempo que respiraba hondo. Era muy fácil decirlo, más que nada porque no era él el que iba a ser penetrado. Intentó relajarse mientras Levi acariciaba su entrada con el dedo; no era una sensación desagradable.

—Hazlo —le indicó Eren.

Una mezcla de gruñido y gemido salieron de la boca del castaño cuando el dedo índice se adentró en su interior con algo de dificultad. No le dolía, pero era algo extraño. Con cuidado, Levi retiró su dedo para volver a meterlo con suavidad. Repitió la acción varias veces antes de meter un segundo dedo, cuya intromisión fue algo incómoda para Eren. A pesar de la oscuridad, el mayor percibió como este contenía una mueca de dolor. Levi mantuvo sus dedos dentro de él durante unos segundos, y luego volvió a sacarlos y meterlos reiteradamente para que Eren se acostumbrara a esa nueva sensación.

Oleadas de dolor y placer inundaron su cuerpo, tener dos dedos en aquella entrada tan estrecha era molesto, pero al mismo tiempo le gustaba que Levi fuera tan paciente con él, y que intentara hacerle el menor daño posible.

—Puede que notes algo de frío —comentó el mayor cogiendo el bote de lubricante. Echándose un poco sobre los dedos, los llevó hasta el orificio y esparció el lubricante por toda la zona.

Con mucha facilidad, metió los dos dedos y un tercero que no tardó en provocar un quejido de dolor en el menor. Procurando no ser muy brusco, lo dilató con la ayuda del lubricante y separando los dedos a modo de tijera. Eren seguía poniendo muecas junto con involuntarios gemidos. Ya que no podía detener el dolor, se alegró que al menos también sintiera placer.

Finalmente, cuando vio que ya estaba lo suficientemente dilatado, retiró los tres dedos y sosteniendo las piernas del castaño, las abrió todavía más. Brindándole un cálido beso en los labios, se posicionó para entrar en él. Sin embargo, por mucho que lo hubiera preparado, no se podían comparar tres dedos con su miembro totalmente duro.

Eren abrió los ojos con pavor al sentir como ese miembro tan gran se abría paso en su apretado ano; le dolía, no, le ardía y por un momento quiso decirle a Levi que se detuviera, pero se contuvo y en su lugar pensó en lo mucho que había deseado aquello; no iba a echarse atrás solo porque le dolía.

—Estás muy tenso, relájate.

Eren quiso reír por esa obviedad, pero no lo hizo. Relajando su cuerpo una vez más, se mordió el labio para ahogar los quejidos de dolor mientras el miembro de Levi iba entrando poco a poco. Pese al enorme placer que experimentaba el mayor a medida que se adentraba en aquel lugar tan estrecho, no estaba cómodo sabiendo que Eren reprimía su dolor. Inclinándose hacia él, enterró su rostro en su cuello y empezó a besarle y a acariciar esa piel con su lengua. Distrayendo al castaño de su dolor, aprovechó para terminar de penetrarlo y meter todo su miembro dentro de él.

—¡Ah! L-Levi...

Este exhaló un sonoro gemido y respirando entrecortadamente, permaneció quieto, y como había hecho anteriormente, dejó que Eren se acomodara ante esa nueva intromisión.

—No tienes ni idea de cuanto deseé que llegara este momento —murmuró Levi contra su cuello.

Eren sonrió y con una mano acarició sus cabellos . Alzándole el rostro, le besó con deseo, expresándole sin palabras lo mucho que le necesitaba.

Levi empezó a moverse con tortuosa lentitud, penetrando al castaño pausadamente mientras lo mantenía sujeto por las caderas. Agarrando las sábanas con fuerza, Eren volvió a experimentar la misma sensación de antes, dolor y placer mezclados en uno solo. Escalofríos recorrían el cuerpo de Levi cuando embestía su miembro hacia el fondo, junto con un ligero temblor que se hizo patente entre los dos. Con los ojos entrecerrados y jadeando, Eren gimió en voz alta cuando aquel miembro le dio en ese punto tan frágil. Por suerte, no tuvo que pedir que volviera a darle en ese lugar, pues Levi inmediatamente lo hizo de nuevo, y otra vez, sin detenerse. Eren, quien empezaba a perder la compostura y gemía sin ningún tipo de reparo, no creyó ser capaz de aguantar mucho tiempo.

Pero tampoco era el único, Levi extasiado por esos sonidos obscenos, aceleró el movimiento de sus embestidas, llevando al castaño al borde del éxtasis y por consecuencia, a si mismo. Sin poder controlarse, él también gimió en voz alta y juntos se sumergieron en un tórrido placer que terminó culminando con el mayor viniéndose dentro de Eren y un retumbante grito por parte de este, que también se vino, pero en su estómago.

Su corazón latía tan fuerte, que creyó que iba a salirse de su pecho. Un cosquilleo en su frente hizo que levantara la mano y al tocarla, se dio cuenta de que tenía las puntas del flequillo empapadas de sudor. Levi se abrazó a él, y durante unos minutos no se separaron. Eren acarició su espalda y cuando su mente se hubo recuperado, y comprendió lo que había sucedido entre ellos dos, quiso llorar. Llorar de alegría por tener a Levi entre sus brazos. Era un sentimiento tan dichoso que no quería que terminara nunca. ¿Sería aquello lo que sentían los enamorados cuando estaban con la persona que amaban?

* * *

El día amaneció regalando una portentosa mañana, el sol resplandecía como nunca, el cielo se encontraba despejado de toda nube y la mansión parecía incluso más bella de lo que ya era. Todo parecía perfecto. No obstante, nada lo es. Y es que al parecer, Eren y Levi no eran los únicos que disfrutaban el uno del otro.

El castaño que se había levantado temprano, bajaba las escaleras somnoliento con la intención de ir hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Le había maravillado despertarse y encontrarse el rostro sereno de Levi durmiendo a su lado. Rezó para que todas las mañanas fueran como esa, estaba seguro de que parecerían un matrimonio, y esa idea le agradó bastante.

Ya en el vestíbulo, a punto estuvo de torcer hacia la derecha cuando un extraño ruido lo alertó. Mirando a un lado y a otro, agudizó el oído, y avanzó con cautela para descubrir el origen de ese sonido. Sus pasos le guiaron hasta la puerta del garaje. Desconcertado, supuso que igual se les había colado un gato, pero no podía estar más equivocado.

Abriendo la puerta, la imagen que vio a continuación lo dejó congelado de pies a cabeza. Recostado bocaarriba sobre el capo del _maserati_ , Berthold gemía mientras Reiner le follaba por detrás. Eren cerró los ojos, intentando borrar con todas sus fuerzas aquella escena tan surrealista que ocurría frente a sus ojos, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Los jadeos se hicieron eco en el garaje y el castaño se maldijo por haber presenciado eso.

Por suerte, los dos parecían estar en la recta final, porque después de unas duras embestidas, llegaron al clímax.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué hacéis?! —gritó Eren sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos.

—¡Eren! —exclamó Reiner dándose la vuelta.

—Eren, yo... Por favor, no...

—¡¿Es que os habéis vuelto locos?! ¡¿Queréis que Levi os mate?!

—Yo no quería, de verdad... pero Reiner... —Berthold se veía tan avergonzado, que no se vio capaz de continuar.

—¡Joder, Eren! Nos has pillado en mal momento —comentó divertido.

—¿Me podéis explicar que hacíais follando en el _maserati_ del padre de Levi? —preguntó Eren incrédulo.

—Verás, yo prefería hacerlo en el _porsche_ , pero Berthold se negó. Dijo que si manchábamos el coche, Levi iba a...

—¡¿Pero a ti no te gustaba Krista?! —le interrumpió sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

—Sí, bueno... Eso no quiere decir que no pueda probar otras cosas.

—Eren, por favor, no digas nada —suplicó Berthold un tanto desesperado—. Si Levi se entera de esto, me echará a la calle.

—Mirad, haced lo que os de la gana, yo no quiero saber nada de esto.

Y dicho eso, salió del garaje no sin antes escuchar como Berthold preguntaba receloso:

—¿Quién es Krista?

Cuando hubo cerrado la puerta, contó hasta diez para calmarse y hacerse una idea de lo que acababa de presenciar. Era absurdo, y aún así, era real. Dio gracias a Dios por que Levi no se hubiera despertado todavía; no le apetecía batallar con su mal humor por culpa de un amigo que no tenía otra cosa que hacer, que ir follándose a chóferes sobre _maseratis._ Definitivamente, el día no había empezado para nada bien.


	14. Chapter 14

**"La calma que precede la tempestad"... Así es como definiría este capítulo. Debo admitir que me gusta mucho, así como la facilidad con que lo escribí. En el, veremos momentos divertidos y algo de angst también. Aparecerá nueva información sobre el pasado de Eren y una escena final que llevaba tiempo queriendo plasmar y que por fin, lo hice! Espero que os guste tanto como a mí! Muchos besos y gracias otra vez por seguir este fic!**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencia: AU, RIREN.**

* * *

Preparar el desayuno nunca había sido una tarea que requiriese mucha dificultad, de hecho, era una de las pocas que Eren realizaba con mayor rapidez y sin poner toda su atención en ella. Y ahí estaba él, raspando con un cuchillo las tostadas requemadas mientras se maldecía por ser tan torpe. En un rincón de la cocina, estaban amontonados los cristales del vaso que poco antes se le había resbalado de las manos y para terminar de rematar, se había olvidado de pedir la leche desnatada en la compra que hacía por internet cada mes.

Jamás en esos tres años habían ocurrido tantos infortunios en una misma mañana, y Eren atribuyó la culpa de todo eso a los insensatos de Reiner y Berthold. ¿Cómo iba a concentrarse en preparar un buen desayuno si lo único que visualizaba su mente era el culo de Reiner y Berthold babeando sobre el capó?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se obligó a no retener esa escena tan desagradable por más tiempo. Pensar en Levi hubiera sido una buena opción, sino fuera porque temía su reacción cuando viese el desastre que había causado en su cocina, o peor aún, si descubría que le había estado ocultando que su amigo había estado copulando con su chófer en el coche de su padre.

¿Por qué tantos problemas? ¿Por qué no podía tener una mañana tranquila sin incidentes? Cada vez que compartía con Levi algún momento bonito, caía una piedra en su camino.

Conociendo a Reiner, estaba convencido que nada de lo que le dijese surtiría efecto, así que optó por tener una pequeña charla con Berthold más tarde. Esperó que al menos él sí le escuchara. Sacando la mermelada y la mantequilla de la nevera, las colocó en la encimera junto con las tostadas que habían perdido ya todo rastro de quemadura.

Mientras preparaba el café, Levi entró en la cocina y como había hecho la vez anterior, abrazó al castaño por la espalda y mordisqueó su cuello, provocando un leve estremecimiento en su cuerpo.

—Bueno... Buenos días, Levi —dijo Eren cohibido.

Trazando un camino de cortos besos por sus hombros, Levi dirigió su mirada hacia la pila que en ese momento había acumulado los restos carbonizados de las tostadas. El castaño se apresuró a excusarse.

—Se me quemaron las tostadas y...

Con una sonrisa, Levi le dio una nalgada en el trasero.

—Procura limpiarlo bien después.

—S-Sí... No se preocupe.

Sentados ya en la mesa, Eren y Levi desayunaban en silencio pero envueltos en una atmósfera agradable.

—Eren, mañana podríamos pasar el día fuera, ¿te apetece? —preguntó Levi, repentinamente.

—¿Eh? ¡Claro! ¡Me encantaría! —exclamó este, encantando por esa inesperada noticia.

—¿Te gustaría ir a Maria?

—¡¿Maria?! ¡¿De verdad?!

—Desde que tu amigo me fastidió el plan, he estado buscando un día para que fuéramos los dos .

—Por favor, no la tome con Armin, él no sabía nada.

—Soy consciente de ello —replicó con semblante indiferente—. Ya te dije que lo comprendí.

Eren suspiró aliviado porque Levi no le guardara rencor a su amigo. Permanecer tranquilo le resultaba bastante difícil, pues se estaba conteniendo para no saltar de alegría y alzar el puño en señal de victoria. ¡Volvería a Maria! ¡Y con Levi! Con una amplia sonrisa, empezaba a pensar que el día no estaba siendo tan malo después de todo.

Después de un breve silencio, Levi volvió a hablarle. Algo muy inusual, pues él casi nunca iniciaba las conversaciones.

—Todavía no me has dicho qué te regalaron tus amigos.

—¡Oh! Me dieron un _pendrive_ con una especie de película que recopila los momentos que hemos vivido yo y mis amigos durante estos últimos años.

Levi asintió y siguió bebiendo de su café.

—Aún no la he visto, si quiere, esta noche podemos verla juntos —le sugirió Eren.

Aquello pilló desprevenido al mayor, cuyo rostro reflejó sorpresa al oír esa invitación. Pero inmediatamente, asintió y volvió a adoptar esa expresión suya tan característica. Eren se mostró satisfecho con su respuesta. Las cosas entre ellos parecían tomar el rumbo adecuado de nuevo, y el castaño rezó para que continuara así. Jamás se había considerado una persona egoísta o posesiva, pero desde lo sucedido hacía pocos días, que en su interior sentía una latente necesidad de atar a Levi a su lado e interponerse entre cualquier persona que osara tocarlo.

Eren atribuyó esa posesividad al hecho de que durante esos tres años, se había esforzado al máximo por tener —por mínima que fuera— la atención de Levi y por consiguiente, su aprobación. Ahora que había obtenido mucho más que eso, no estaba dispuesto a perderlo.

Al poco tiempo, tanto Eren como Levi finalizaron el desayuno, y mientras uno recogía la mesa, el otro se dirigió a su habitación para terminar de prepararse. El menor miró la hora en el pequeño reloj circular que había colgado en la pared; las 07:20 a.m. Tenía exactamente diez minutos antes de que Levi bajara al vestíbulo listo para ir a trabajar.

Dejando los platos amontonados sobre la encimera, abandonó la cocina y atravesando el vestíbulo, abrió la puerta principal y salió al exterior. Allí fuera, estaba Berthold junto al _porsche_ esperando pacientemente a Levi. Al ver que no era su jefe el que salía de la mansión, sino Eren, bajó la mirada, muerto de vergüenza por lo ocurrido anteriormente.

Con un gesto de mano, Eren le indicó que se acercara, este así lo hizo pero sin alzar sus ojos del suelo.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo, así que iré al grano —dijo cuando tuvo a Berthold frente a él—. Me parece estupendo que estés con Reiner, pero si tenéis planeado veros de nuevo, procurad no hacerlo en un garaje, y menos sobre un coche —Eren tuvo que cerrar su mente para evitar visualizar a Berthold desnudo sobre el capó—. Si aprecias tu empleo y tu vida, se un poco más responsable.

—No... No volverá a pasar, Eren, lo prometo —dijo este ruborizado.

—Eso espero, porque no me apetece lo más mínimo tener que soportar a Levi furioso por vuestra culpa —gruñó enfadado por la falta de sentido común de Berthold—. Bastante hago con callarme esto.

—Tienes mi palabra —aseguró el moreno, evitando a toda costa mirar a Eren.

Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, el castaño volvió a entrar en la mansión y cerrando la puerta, suspiró un poco más aliviado, pero no mucho. Estaba por ver si Berthold cumplía con lo prometido.

* * *

El día transcurrió con absoluta normalidad. Levi trabajando y Eren ocupándose de las tareas diarias. No fue hasta el mediodía, que el castaño terminó su labor, y tras comer algo rápido e improvisado, subió a su dormitorio y allí cogió su portátil y con una emoción que hacía mucho que no sentía, abrió el navegador y tecleó "Universidad de Stohess".

El simple acto de acceder a la página de esa universidad, provocaba que su corazón latiera más rápido al ser consciente que aquello no era un simple sueño. Leyendo los diferentes grados que ofrecía la universidad, se detuvo en uno en particular. De pequeño había fantaseado muchas veces con trabajar en un Hospital como su padre. A pesar de que casi no lo conoció, su madre se encargó de explicarle todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre él.

Grisha había sido un reconocido doctor y cirujano, constante, firme, bueno y pertinaz. No importaba quienes fueran, ni cuando ocurría, ni tampoco si toda esperanza se hubiera esfumado, él siempre estaba allí intentando salvar todas las vidas que pudiese. Según su madre, después de su familia, su mayor orgullo había sido jurar sobre el juramento hipocrático.

Eren se interesó por la medicina a muy temprana edad, pidiéndole a Carla que le contara más cosas sobre su padre así como también pedir libros sobre medicina para que pudiese aprender a ser un médico tan eficaz como Grisha. Pero desafortunadamente, después del tráfico accidente en el que su madre murió fatídicamente, todo entusiasmo se esfumó en un suspiro. Pensar en medicina era recordar dolorosamente a su padre, y por consecuencia a su madre, lo que le llevaba a una profunda depresión, puesto que ya no tenía a ninguno de los dos.

Durante esos tres años se obligó a centrar su mente en algo que no tuviera relación alguna con la medicina, y eligió la informática, pues también se le daba bien, aunque hasta ese momento hubiese sido solo un _hobby_. Sin embargo, y sin saber por qué, sus ojos no parecían querer desviarse de la palabra "Medicina"; respirando hondo, se dijo que podía hacerlo y con la mano temblorosa, _clickó_ en el grado. Casi inmediatamente, se abrió una nueva pestaña donde se presentaba dicho grado con la información general y una serie de opciones que le permitían ver el plan de estudios, los horarios, las evaluaciones, y la información de la matrícula.

Colocando el cursor sobre "Plan de estudios", accedió a el y una tabla con los seis cursos con sus respectivas asignaturas apareció ante él. "Biología celular", "Anatomía Funcional", "Biofísica Médica", "Bioquímica básica"... Eran algunos de los nombres que tenía frente a sus ojos y fue entonces, cuando esa nostalgia que creyó haber perdido para siempre, regresó con gran fuerza e ímpetu.

Nervioso pero a la vez motivado, repasó los seis cursos del grado, los horarios, la información sobre la matrícula y las opiniones de los estudiantes de la misma universidad sobre la carrera de Medicina. Sumido en esa búsqueda, no se percató del tiempo transcurrido hasta que no oyó por la ventana el _porsche_ detenerse frente a la mansión.

Ya eran las seis de la tarde y él ni siquiera se había enterado, a pesar de tener la hora en el extremo derecho de su pantalla. Inquieto, observó las múltiples pestañas abiertas, todas relacionadas con estudios de medicina... No entendía por qué de repente había vuelto a sentir ese interés en algo que prácticamente había dado por perdido.

Poco después de la cena, Levi le indicó a Eren que le siguiera hasta su habitación. El corazón del menor dio un vuelco al oír esas palabras. ¿Lo harían otra vez?

"Bueno... No es tan raro... Es lo que suelen hacer las parejas... " —pensó Eren avergonzado.

Subiendo las escaleras detrás de Levi, recordó con claridad la primera vez que el mayor le dijo esas mismas palabras. Justo el día de su cumpleaños... Aunque aquella vez no hicieron gran cosa, para el castaño había sido su primera experiencia sexual con Levi. Y pensándolo bien, era lógico que quisiera hacerlo; ya tenía una edad y no estaba para perder el tiempo.

No obstante, al llegar a su habitación, se detuvo en la entrada indeciso. Levi se dio la vuelta y observó al castaño con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Qué haces ahí parado? Entra —le apremió impaciente. Dando un vistazo rápido a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de lo que faltaba—. Espera, ve y coge tu portátil y el _pendrive_.

—¿Mi portátil y el... ? —preguntó Eren desconcertado.

—Sí, lo necesitamos para ver la película que te dieron tus amigos, lo conectaré a la pantalla grande para que podamos visualizarlo bien.

El castaño parpadeó confundido. ¿Acaso no iban a...?

—¿A qué viene esa cara de idiota? —preguntó Levi ante la expresión atontada del menor.

—No... Ahora... Voy a por el.

Y dicho eso, fue hacia su dormitorio entre aliviado y aturdido. Regresando segundos después, encendió el portátil y conectó el _pendrive_ al tiempo que Levi encendía su televisión y la configuraba para que la película se viera en ella.

Eren se mordió el labio mientras abría la carpeta llamada " _Movie_ ". Se sentía verdaderamente estúpido. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar la conversación de esa mañana? Estaba claro que Levi no tenía otras intenciones en mente. Aun así, una pequeña parte de él estaba decepcionada. Hubiera estado bien repetir lo de la noche anterior... Negando con la cabeza, se enfadó consigo mismo por tener pensamientos tan contradictorios.

Levi alzó una ceja y sonrió divertido al comprender la actitud del castaño. Sentándose en la cama al lado de Eren, agarró su nuca y desviándolo del portátil, lo besó súbitamente. Este abrió los ojos sorprendido, impactado por esa acción tan espontánea. Pero no tardó mucho en recomponerse y responder a ese beso con ganas. Obligándolo a entrelazar su lengua con la suya, Eren se abrió paso en la boca de Levi y lo incitó con su lengua a luchar por ver quien dominaba a quien. El mayor hubiera seguido sino fuera porque...

—No es necesario ir tan deprisa—reveló separándose de él. Ascendiendo su mano hasta la mejilla del menor, la acarició suavemente—. Tenemos todo el tiempo que queramos.

Sonrojado por haber sido pillado, Eren asintió conforme con sus palabras. Levi se acomodó en la cama mientras Eren abría el archivo multimedia y subía el volumen del audio. Dejando a un lado el portátil, se colocó al lado del mayor con una sonrisa. Este apagó la luz y unas letras aparecieron en el inicio de la película. " _Titan Productions... presents..._ "

—¿ _Titan productions_? Menuda tontería...

—A mí me gusta —le contradijo Eren sonriente.

A lo largo de los cuarenta minutos que duraba la película, el castaño disfrutó como nunca de revivir los mejores momentos de su adolescencia con sus amigos. Los campamentos habían sido una completa Odisea; acampados en el Bosque de los Gigantes —así era como lo llamaban por sus grandes árboles—, les pilló una tormenta en medio de la noche. Empapados y aterrorizados, Eren y su grupo compuesto por Armin, Connie y Reiner, tuvieron que salir de la tienda y correr para refugiarse en algún caserío para no morir alcanzados por un rayo.

El verano en Rose, por otra parte, fue uno de los mejores que Eren había vivido nunca. Armin los invitó a todos a un _bungalow_ que sus padres tenían alquilado por todo el verano. No abandonaron la piscina hasta que no descubrieron un lago escondido en el lugar más recóndito del bosque que delineaba toda la zona de los _bungalows._ Eren sonrió al ver como la cámara enfocaba disimuladamente a Armin y a Annie, quienes charlaban tímidamente y algo separados del resto. También le gustó ver como Annie le enseñaba técnicas de lucha mientras los demás nadaban en el lago. Aunque a día de hoy, aún no las había puesto en práctica, procuraba no olvidar ninguno de los consejos que le dio Annie en caso de que tuviera que defenderse.

La fiesta en casa de Reiner fue el momento más vergonzoso. El castaño tuvo que soportar como Levi observaba a un Eren de dieciséis años borracho, jugando al _strip poker_ con Reiner, Jean y Connie. Sin camisa y sin pantalones, el menor se quejaba de que el juego estaba trucado y de lo idiota que era por dejar que Connie le tomara ventaja. Obviamente, aquello provocó una disputa entre los dos, que terminó con Eren desplomándose en el suelo y un Jean riéndose de él mientras aseguraba que aquello iba a quedar grabado por la posteridad.

El castaño maldijo a sus amigos por incluir ese patético momento en la película. Por suerte, Levi no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, lo que Eren agradeció en silencio. No obstante, no pasó inadvertida la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios tras ver aquel pequeño espectáculo.

Cuando terminaron la película, Eren hizo una copia y la guardó en su portátil. Levi apagó la televisión y empezó a desvestirse. El menor se sonrojó al ver ese torso tan musculoso, y sin poder contenerse, preguntó:

—¿Puedo quedarme a dormir?

Levi ya suponía que Eren iba a pedírselo, por lo que simplemente dijo:

—Ve a cambiarte, no tardes.

Este asintió complacido al poder dormir una vez más con Levi. Mientras se dirigía a su habitación, se preguntó si el mayor le permitiría abrazarlo y dormir sobre su pecho. Dormir abrazado a él, era algo que aún tenía pendiente por hacer.

* * *

Al día siguiente, tal y como prometió Levi, viajaron hasta Maria en coche; como era de esperar, fueron los dos solos, sin chófer de por medio. Tardaron unas dos horas en llegar a su destino, pero teniendo a Levi a su lado, el tiempo no se le hizo pesado en ningún momento. Cuando llegaron, tuvo que ser Eren quien guiara a Levi por la ciudad, puesto que este muy pocas veces había estado allí.

A pesar de que su voz de la razón le decía que no era buena idea, Eren siguió los impulsos de su corazón, y avanzando por entre las calles que para él se le antojaban lejanas pero familiares, condujo a Levi hasta un barrio bastante ostentoso, el cual se componía por una plaza circular y una serie de viviendas, unas al lado de las otras con sus respectivas entradas bordeadas por pequeños jardines que las encasillaban.

—¿Un adosado? —murmuró el mayor sin comprender.

Eren se detuvo frente a uno en concreto, y posó su mano sobre la valla del jardín.

"No ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez" —pensó con añoranza.

Casi podía oír la voz de su madre llamándole desde casa para que entrara y dejara de jugar a la pelota en el jardín. Podía ver su silueta alta, su cabello negro azabache y sus ojos dorados, mientras le regañaba por haberse ensuciado tanto... El olor que desprendía la cocina después de haber preparado con ella un pastel de manzana... En ese momento hubiera dado cualquier cosa por entrar allí y verla de nuevo... Ver que nada había cambiado...

Con una fuerte opresión en el pecho, agarró con fuerza la valla del jardín al tiempo que los ojos se le anegaban de lágrimas. Era consciente que no debería estar allí, no debería ver lo que una vez fue su hogar... Y pese a todo, allí estaba él. ¿La razón? Quizás necesitaba rememorar esos recuerdos por muy dolorosos que fueran... Necesitaba ver a su madre, aunque fuera solo un espejismo producto de su mente...

"Mama, estoy pensando en estudiar Medicina..."

Eren esperaba su respuesta, pero esta no llegó. Su madre no le respondía. No le había escuchado. Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, maldiciendo su vida y lo cruel que había sido el...

-¡Eren!

La voz de Levi le devolvió a la realidad. Abriendo los ojos, soltó un quejido al sentir una punzada de dolor en su mano derecha. Un hilo de sangre brotaba de ella debido a la presión que ejercía su mano sobre la valla.

Sin mirarle, Levi se acercó a él y sacando un pañuelo, le limpió la pequeña herida con cuidado. Eren tampoco lo miraba, se encontraba demasiado ocupado observando el suelo, avergonzado por llorar enfrente del mayor.

—De nada sirve herirse ahora —dijo Levi guardándose el pañuelo y sosteniendo la mano del castaño entre la suya—. Así que procura que no sangre mucho.

Eren dirigió su mirada hacia la palma de su mano, la cual tenía un fino corte. Había dejado de sangrar, pero la herida seguía visible. Limpiándose las lágrimas con su otra mano, asintió enérgicamente.

—Gracias.

Levi no dijo nada, pero le revolvió los cabellos castaños en una muestra de afecto. Eren se sintió mucho mejor ante aquella acción. Abandonado el barrio, el menor advirtió que todavía le faltaba por visitar un lugar muy importante.

—Levi... ¿Podríamos... ? ¿Podríamos ir hasta la playa?

—Me preguntaba cuanto tardarías en pedírmelo —respondió con una sonrisa.

Juntos se encaminaron hacia la playa mientras atravesaban el centro de Maria y descendían por estrechas calles que conducían hasta el puerto. Eren recordaba con exactitud cada rincón y atajo, por lo que condujo a Levi por el camino más corto. Tras pasar por uno paso de peatones, llegaron a unas escaleras que conectaban con la entrada al puerto. Al llegar, torcieron hacia la izquierda y recorriendo casi todo el paseo marítimo. Ya fuera verano, invierno u otoño, siempre había gente transitando esa zona: niños pequeños montando en bicicleta, parejas, algunos extranjeros, jóvenes haciendo _footing..._

Un panorama totalmente diferente al de Sina, que era todo urbano y lo que más destacaba eran los rascacielos. Levi, quien solo había visitado Maria por motivos de negocios, entendió que a Eren le gustara tanto aquel lugar; no estaba nada mal.

El castaño le hizo caminar por todo el espigón hasta llegar a los límites. Debía reconocer que tener ese horizonte de mar como vista era atrayente. Eren se sentó sobre el frío suelo de piedra, Levi lo imitó a regañadientes. No le gustaba sentarse en el suelo, se ensuciaría la ropa y no podría cambiarse o limpiarla hasta que no llegara a casa. Mas no dijo nada de eso, y se limitó a observar el mar como lo hacía Eren. Envueltos en un pacífico silencio, Levi reparó en cómo el menor tenía la mirada clavada en un punto indefinido y realmente parecía hipnotizado por las continuas olas que sacudían el mar.

—¿Eren? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Levi preocupado.

—Sí... es solo que... ver el mar me hace sentir libre —confesó sin despegar su mirada del mar. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y casi no parpadeaba—. Cuando observo el mar, me doy cuenta de lo grande que es este mundo y de los muchos lugares que todavía hay sin explorar —dijo con un brillo cautivador en sus ojos—. En realidad, todo esto no lo pensaría si no fuera por Armin. Un día, siendo niños, fuimos a la playa, y de pronto empezó a maravillarse y a decirme lo increíble que era que toda la Tierra estuviera casi cubierta por agua, y de lo poco que conocíamos el mundo. En ese momento, me sentí afortunado. Ver el mar es como ver mi libertad. Y por algún motivo, me hace pensar que nací siendo libre... Es realmente extraño... pero me gusta.

—Perdone... Seguramente estará pensando, "Qué tonterías me está contando este" —se disculpó Eren con una risa nerviosa.

—No... Creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir —dijo Levi seriamente—. Somos libres... De una forma u otra... lo somos.

El castaño desvió su mirada de esa gran extensión de agua salada y contempló a Levi sorprendido y a la vez conmovido. Este le devolvió la mirada con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Quizá su vida no era del todo perfecta, pero tener a Levi a su lado, le hacía inmensamente feliz.


	15. Chapter 15

**Son las doce de la noche y mañana tengo que madrugar... Pero no podía irme a dormir sin actualizar el fic, mañana estaré todo el día fuera y hoy tuve que escribir lo que me había quedado pendiente. Y qué decir... empieza lo emocionante ^^ Por fin podré incluir _angst, angst everywhere..._ Y siento la tardanza, intentaré colgar el próximo capítulo sin excederme mucho T.T **

**Besos a todos!**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: AU, Riren.**

* * *

Durante aquellos días, Eren despertó todas las mañanas en la cama de Levi, envuelto en blancas y sedosas sábanas, y con el propio Levi durmiendo a su lado. Había cogido por costumbre permanecer en la cama por unos minutos después de despertarse y aprovechar para observar detenidamente el rostro sereno del mayor, y acariciarlo por unos instantes. A pesar de no querer despertarlo, este siempre abría los ojos al mínimo contacto físico, mas no le molestaba en absoluto. Al menos, hasta cierto punto. A veces Eren iba un poco más lejos...

Metiéndose por debajo de las sábanas, descendió lentamente hasta llegar a la cintura del mayor. Adivinando sus intenciones, Levi intentó detenerlo.

—Eren... No me hagas llegar tarde por cuarta vez...

—Eres uno de los jefes, puedes llegar a la hora que quieras —respondió, escondido entre las sábanas.

—Tengo una responsabilidad —insistió, cerrando los ojos y reaccionando ante el toque superficial que le brindaba Eren.

Este sonrió descaradamente al ver como Levi no oponía nada de resistencia.

—¿No tuviste suficiente con lo de ayer?

—Nunca tengo suficiente —respondió Eren antes de engullir el miembro semi-erecto que tenía frente suyo.

Levi no replicó. En su lugar, decidió disfrutar de ese breve momento y dejar que Eren llevara la iniciativa. Soltando un leve gemido, maldijo la destreza con que Eren se manejaba en ese terreno. No había transcurrido ni una semana desde su primera vez, y el menor ya lograba que perdiera la cabeza en pocos segundos.

Parecía increíble como en tan poco tiempo, su relación había evolucionado hasta el punto en que parecían realmente un matrimonio. Eren solía comentárselo frecuentemente, y aunque Levi le contestara que estaba exagerando, en el fondo le gustaba que el castaño pensara eso.

* * *

Después de que Levi se fuera a trabajar, Eren se apresuró a limpiar los platos del desayuno y se encaminó hacia el estudio con paso firme y sin vacilación. Allí observó las estanterías repletas de libros y empezó a buscar. La mayoría eran sobre contabilidad, balances, gestión y política empresarial. Obviamente todos pertenecieron alguna vez al padre de Levi, pero él no estaba interesado en eso. Su madre tuvo que ponerlos en alguna de esas estanterías.

Tras una búsqueda exhaustiva, empezó a arrepentirse de no haberle preguntado a su madre sobre los libros de medicina que tantas veces había ojeado de pequeño. Tenían que estar por alguna parte... No podía ser que su madre los hubiera tirado... Negando con la cabeza, continuó registrando todas las estanterías hasta que finalmente, encontró una sección escondida detrás de unos libros de dirección financiera en el último estante.

De rodillas, retiró dichos libros y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando sus ojos leyeron en el lomo de uno de los libros "Fisiología Humana". Cogiendo todos los que pudo, los puso encima de la mesa de estudio, y sentándose, los contempló con gran melancolía. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que los tuvo entre sus manos, y ahora que los había recuperado, volvió a sentir ese nerviosismo que experimentó la vez anterior cuando se planteó la posibilidad de estudiar Medicina.

Cogiendo un libro cuyas tapas se veían muy gastadas, leyó "Principios básicos de la Genética" y con el corazón acelerado, lo abrió y pasando las páginas con mucho cuidado, comenzó a leer despacio pero sin detenerse.

Tal y como le había sucedido el otro día, las horas pasaron a una velocidad alarmante y antes de que se diera cuenta, Levi ya estaba de regreso, aunque mucho antes de lo esperado.

—¡Eren!

Aquel grito rompió toda concentración en el castaño, y alzando el rostro del libro, parpadeó algo turbado.

—¿Le-Levi?

—¿Dónde estás?

—En el estudio —respondió este desconcertado.

Desviando su mirada hacia el reloj, vio que solo eran las dos del mediodía. ¿Por qué había vuelto tan temprano? Levi entró en el estudio algo molesto.

—¿Por qué no respondías a mis llamadas? —exigió saber, acercándose a él.

—¿Eh?... ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Eren preocupado.

Levi se detuvo frente a él y le lanzó una mirada crítica.

—Podría haber sido algo grave y tú de mientras leyendo tranquilamente.

—Perdone... Dejé el móvil en la habitación y...

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que no me trates más de usted? —le reprendió el mayor con dureza.

—Ay... Lo siento, es la costumbre... —dijo Eren a modo de disculpa. No podía evitar hablarle de usted cuando este se mostraba enfadado por algo que había hecho indebidamente—. ¿Necesita algo de mí?

—Antes me llamó un familiar con el que hacía tiempo que no hablaba —explicó, mirando de reojo los libros de medicina—. Al parecer necesita un canguro para su hija pequeña, y me pidió cuidar de ella durante unos días.

—¿Usted? ¿De canguro? —repitió Eren, conteniendo la risa.

—Ahí la prueba de lo poco que nos conocemos —remarcó, pasado por alto el hecho de que el castaño hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por no reír ante aquella ocurrencia—. Le dije que yo siempre estaba ocupado, pero que si encontraba a alguien de confianza para que se hiciera cargo de su hija, le informaría de inmediato.

Eren escuchó atentamente y durante unos segundos no dijo nada. Quizás esperando a que Levi siguiera hablando, pero este calló y observó al menor impaciente. El castaño tardó en pillar la indirecta, y cuando se percató de lo que le estaba pidiendo, exclamó:

—¡Pero...! Si yo nunca he hecho de canguro.

—No estás obligado a hacerlo, pero le harías un gran favor al hombre.

—Ni siquiera lo conozco —argumentó Eren.

—Es primo de mi madre, lo he visto en un par de ocasiones; no es mala persona.

El castaño no supo qué decir. Hacer de canguro era algo que no entraba en sus planes, y tampoco sabía si le gustaban o no los niños. Jamás había tenido que lidiar con ellos...

—¿Cuántos años tiene la hija?

—Creo que diez.

Eren no parecía muy dispuesto a aceptar el trabajo, pero tampoco tenía una razón de peso para negarse, así que optó por informarse más.

—¿Cuántos días serían?

—Cuatro días, de viernes a lunes, pero solo tendrías que ocuparte de ella por la tarde hasta que llegara su padre por la noche.

—Justamente el momento del día en el que pasamos más tiempo juntos —dijo Eren contrariado.

Reparando en el pequeño detalle de haber dicho eso en voz alta, esquivó la mirada de Levi que sonrió complacido.

—Solo serán cuatro días, luego me tendrás de nuevo —comentó, sentándose sobre su regazo.

Eren posó sus manos sobre su cintura y alzó la mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos plateados que le observaban divertido.

—No creo que pueda aguantar tanto —murmuró el menor inhalando el aroma de Levi.

—No seas infantil, yo tuve que esperar tres años —le recordó, levantándole el rostro y acercando sus labios a su boca.

—Pero cuando pruebas una cosa que te gusta, quieres más —contraatacó Eren rozando sus labios con los de Levi—. Y esperar para volver a probarte, sería muy duro.

—Me pregunto que habrá sido de ese mocoso asustadizo que se sonrojaba cada vez que me acercaba a él.

—Lo tienes debajo de ti —respondió, y acto seguido tiró del labio inferior del mayor con sus dientes.

Encendido por esa acción, Levi se inclinó hacia él y le besó con fiereza. El castaño recibió gustoso ese beso, y sin perder el tiempo, abrió la boca, dándole acceso al mayor para que jugara con su lengua. Levi así lo hizo, y entre los dos se devoraron como dos lobos hambrientos. Mas cuando Eren quiso pasar a mayores, el pelinegro lo detuvo soltando una risa cruel.

—Eres demasiado impaciente —dijo poniéndose en pie.

El castaño hizo un puchero ante aquella verdad.

—Piensa en lo que te he dicho y cuando te hayas decidido, avísame.

Y lanzando una última mirada a los libros de medicina que había esparcidos sobre la mesa, salió del estudio. Eren pasó un buen rato deliberando si aceptar o no hacer de canguro. Sin saber muy bien por qué, finalmente accedió, pese a que lo hizo con cero entusiasmo. Pero se conocía bastante como para saber que si se negaba, más tarde se sentiría mal por ello, y a fin de cuentas, solo eran cuatro días.

Cuando informó a Levi, este llamó al padre y le comunicó que un tal Eren Jaeger vendría en su lugar, y que era de total confianza, puesto que vivían juntos. El hombre pareció conforme y se despidió dándole las gracias por tomarse la molestia de buscar a alguien para que cuidara de su hija.

* * *

Eren aguardaba frente a la entrada de la Escuela Primaria de Hermiha rodeado de padres que como él, esperaban a que salieran los niños. Cualquiera que reparase en él, pensaría que era el hermano mayor, pero no, él era un simple niñero. Cuando las puertas de la escuela se abrieron, un torrente de niños alborotados salieron disparados en todas direcciones, esquivando un niño que pasó por su lado atropelladamente, vio de reojo como una niña asiática aparecía entre la multitud de niños. Era ella.

Acercándose con dificultad entre los padres y los niños, alzó el brazo para que lo viera.

—¡Mikasa!

Esta miró con atención al chico que le había llamado y se dirigió hacia él un poco tímida.

—¿Tú eres... Eren?

—Sí, supongo que tú padre te ha hablado de mí.

Mikasa asintió.

—Bien, eh... ¿Vamos para casa?

Con otro asentimiento de cabeza, los dos se pusieron en marcha y se alejaron de la escuela a buen paso. Dado que iban a pasar toda la tarde juntos, Eren le hizo algunas preguntas para conocerla un poco y saber qué gustos tenía. Al principio se mostró muy tímida y contestaba en voz muy baja, tanto que el castaño tenía que agacharse para escucharla. Comprendió perfectamente que se comportara así, pero después de charlar durante todo el trayecto de regreso a casa, Mikasa pareció más cómoda con su presencia.

Juntos merendaron unos sándwiches de nutella, y después de que Mikasa terminara sus deberes, pusieron _Netflix_ y pasaron la tarde viendo dibujos animados. Y es que en verdad, aquello no estaba resultando tan tedioso como había pensado Eren en un primer momento.

A las once de la noche llegó el padre y el castaño llamó a Berthold para que viniera a recogerle. El padre le agradeció repetidas veces que hubiera aceptado hacerse cargo de Mikasa, y cuando se despidió de ellos, esta le dijo adiós con la mano.

—Nos vemos mañana —dijo sonriente.

Eren sonrió también, sin arrepentirse de su decisión.

* * *

Al día siguiente, alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, el castaño llamó al timbre de la puerta. Pocos segundos después, Mikasa le abrió la puerta con una amplia sonrisa y cogiéndole de la mano, lo arrastró hasta el comedor para decidir qué película ver.

Cogiendo la pila de dvds, Eren los puso encima de la mesita y entre los dos debatieron cuál elegir.

—¿Te gusta _el viaje de Chihiro_? ¿ _La princesa Mononoke_? —preguntó sosteniendo en cada mano un dvd.

—No he visto ninguna de las dos —respondió el castaño negando con la cabeza.

—¡¿No las has visto?! —exclamó Mikasa alarmada.

—Eh... No...

—Tienes que verlas —concluyó esta, abriendo una de las dos caratulas y sacando el disco.

Eren no protestó. Acomodándose en el sofá, vio como Mikasa ponía la película emocionada. Seguidamente, se sentó a su lado y subió el volumen.

— _El viaje de Chihiro_ es una película muy bonita —dijo mientras subía los pies al sofá y se abrazaba las piernas—. Ya verás como te gustará.

—Vamos a ver —le contestó Eren curioso.

Media hora después, el castaño tuvo que admitir que Mikasa llevaba razón. Realmente estaba disfrutando de la película, y cuando terminó, la alentó para que pusiera la siguiente. No fue hasta que transcurrieron dos horas, que hicieron una pausa y Eren se dirigió a la cocina para abrir una bolsa de patatas. A punto estuvo de abrir el armario de la comida, cuando repentinamente sonó el timbre.

Desconcertado, atravesó el pasillo y llegando a la entrada, abrió la puerta. Dos hombres de mediana edad estaban parados frente a él con expresión sombría. Movido por el instinto y el impulso, reaccionó justo a tiempo para esquivar el puñal que pasó rozando su costado. Sería estúpido intentar cerrar la puerta, pues eran dos contra uno, y en su lugar, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y empezó a correr. Debía sacar a Mikasa de allí, y la única salida era por el patio trasero. Sin embargo, fue alcanzado por uno de los hombres, quien le dio un golpe en la cabeza y cayó al suelo medio aturdido.

—¿Eren?

La pequeña figura de Mikasa apreció en el pasillo atraída por el ruido.

—¡Mikasa, corre! —exclamó el castaño aterrado.

—¡La niña! ¡Qué no escape! —gritó uno de ellos.

—¡ ¡ ¡CORRE ! ! !

Esta observó horrorizada como el hombre que estaba detrás de Eren, le asestaba con furia otro golpe en la cabeza. Este cayó inconsciente al instante. Temblando de arriba a abajo, Mikasa se vio incapaz de moverse.

—Será mejor que te portes bien y nos acompañes sin rechistar —dijo el que se acercaba a ella con expresión macabra.

Mikasa no apartaba la mirada del castaño, que había empezado a sangrar por un costado de la cabeza. Quería ayudarlo, pero sus piernas no reaccionaban. El hombre la agarró por el cuello y le dio un puñetazo. Impactando contra el suelo como una muñeca, su mirada se volvió borrosa y oscura.

—¿Qué hacemos con el chico?

—Llevémoslo también. Kenny decidirá qué hacer con él.


	16. Chapter 16

**Asomando la cabeza mientras le tiran piedras y le abuchean... Pido perdón por la tardanza y haberos dejado esperando tantos días en un punto del fic como lo fue el final del último capítulo. Pero puedo asegurar que en ningún momento tuve intención de dejarlo colgado. Por otra parte, anunciar que a este fic ya le quedan muy pocos capítulos, quizá dos o tres. No quiero revelar nada, pero el final tendrá un poco de todo. Más o menos tengo la idea general, solo tengo que pulir algunos detalles. Gracias por vuestra paciencia y me disculpo otra vez por la demora .' Muchos besos!**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencia: AU Riren.**

* * *

A Eren le dolía la cabeza. Quería despertarse, abrir los ojos, pero el dolor se lo impedía. Sentía como su cabeza daba vueltas y eso le provocaba náuseas. Trató de mover las manos, pero estas no respondieron. Una fuerte opresión en sus muñecas y también en su boca. Intentó coger aire, pero no pudo. Una sensación de ahogo y mareo nublaban su mente, tal era su malestar, que ni siquiera era capaz de pensar... Oía voces, mas no entendía lo que decían...

Silencio, esa vez se encontraba más consciente... Moviendo su cuerpo, intentó levantarse sin abrir los ojos aún. El dolor persistía, pero por lo menos, supo que estaba echado en el suelo y que alguien le había atado las manos y puesto una mordaza en la boca. El pánico se apoderó de él en cuanto se percató de la situación en la que se encontraba. Como pudo, intentó recordar qué había sucedido para que terminara en esas condiciones.

Ese día había ido a casa de... ¡Mikasa! Las imágenes de los hombres entrando en la casa apareció con claridad en su mente, y en un acto reflejo, trató de levantarse. Ignorando con todas sus fuerzas el tremendo dolor de cabeza, se sentó sobre sus rodillas y paseó su mirada por su alrededor. Estaba muy oscuro y casi no podía vislumbrar nada. Agudizó el oído, pero no oyó nada tampoco. Aparentemente se hallaba encerrado en una habitación y sin posibilidad de escapar de allí. Pero al pensar en Mikasa, no le dio tanta importancia a su posible secuestro, como el hecho de que esta seguramente se encontrara en su misma posición, o quizás peor.

Pero al mismo tiempo, él era el único que sabía que Mikasa había sido secuestrada por esos hombres, sino salía de allí, probablemente sus padres no la volverían a ver más. Debía salvarla. Poniéndose en pie a duras penas, se tambaleó unos segundos al sentir como la habitación daba vueltas y más vueltas. Con pasos torpes, se recostó contra la pared que tenía justo detrás y a pesar de que el mareo no cesó, al menos tenía algo como soporte.

Algo líquido se deslizó por el lado izquierdo de su sien, y aunque no pudiese verlo o tocarlo, supo que era sangre. Si ese hombre no le hubiese golpeado tan fuerte, no tendría tantas dificultades en permanecer de pie y consciente. Avanzando a tientas y sin despegarse de la pared, su vista poco a poco se acostumbró a esa oscuridad, hasta el punto en que Eren pudo percibir las dimensiones de esa habitación, cuyos metros no debían superar los de su dormitorio.

A poca distancia de donde se encontraba, vio una puerta, y aun sabiendo que estaría cerrada con llave, fue hacia ella con la esperanza de oír algo, lo que fuera. Recostando la cabeza contra la madera, cerró los ojos y se concentró en captar algún sonido proveniente desde fuera. Seguramente fuera algo estúpido, y escuchar detrás de una puerta no le serviría de nada, pero aún así, siguió allí, esperando oír una voz o algo que le diera una mínima pista del lugar donde se hallaba encerrado.

Sin embargo, no logró oír nada que no fuera su respiración agitada y sus propios latidos acelerados. Eren hubiera jurado escuchar voces antes, pero estando medio inconsciente le fue imposible prestarles atención. Derrotado, se dejó caer lentamente hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el suelo.

¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde que los secuestraron? La ausencia de ventanas le impedía saber en qué momento del día estaba, pero a juzgar por la sangre fresca de su sien, dedujo que probablemente no hubiera pasado más de una hora. Quizás el padre de Mikasa ya hubiera llegado a casa... Un rayo de esperanza atravesó su corazón.

"Cuando el padre vea que ni yo ni Mikasa estamos, habrá llamado a la policía... y también a Levi..."

¿Podría ser que en esos momentos los estuvieran buscando? Tratándose de Levi, tuvo la certeza de que este no descansaría hasta encontrarlo. Si Levi estaba al corriente de su situación, estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano vendría a por él. Sin un atisbo de duda, Eren se aferró a ese pensamiento. Debía confiar en Levi, él lo sacaría de allí y luego rescatarían a Mikasa.

Con esa seguridad en mente, aguardó paciente y repitiéndose que todo saldría bien. El tiempo transcurría, mientras Eren repetía "todo estará bien", como si se tratara de una oración. El tiempo seguía pasando, pero era imposible saber si corría a gran velocidad o lentamente. Más espera... todo seguía igual. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde que se despertó? ¿Dónde estaría Mikasa? ¿Estaría encerrada como él? ¿Por qué la habían secuestrado?

Totalmente impotente, quiso proferir un grito pero la mordaza en su boca lo ahogó. Cerrando las manos en un puño, intentó en vano romper los grilletes que oprimían sus muñecas. Un dolor intenso le golpeó la sien y se obligó a tranquilizarse. En un intento por razonar fríamente, se dijo que aunque estuviera en una situación de mierda, tenía a Levi. Y por muy desesperado que estuviera, pensar en él era su único consuelo.

Sin dejarse dominar por el pánico otra vez, esperó y esperó. No tenía ni idea del tiempo que había transcurrido hasta que una voz gruesa y áspera llegó a sus oídos. Otra voz habló, mucho más aguda que la primera y algo temerosa. Se acercaban, a cada segundo se oían con más claridad, el primer hombre se quejaba e insultaba al segundo, el otro intentaba excusarse...

Un sonido de llaves, un click, y la puerta abriéndose, dejando entrever a dos hombres. El más alto, tenía un aspecto desgreñado, con arrugas alrededor de los ojos, el pelo largo y con un sombrero que le daba el aspecto de un mafioso. El segundo hombre no imponía ni de lejos como el otro. Eren los observó con los ojos muy abiertos. Fuera quien fuera ese hombre, no tenía cara de buenos amigos.

—Ah, si... —dijo este con una mueca en el rostro—. Acabo de recordar que el canijo vivía con un chaval... Sí, el hijo de esa mujer por el que ese pez gordo dejó a Kuchel...

—Si lo matamos...

—Hazme un favor y cállate un rato.

¿Kuchel? Esa era la madre de Levi. ¿De qué la conocía ese tipo? Pese a que actuaba tranquilo, parecía peligroso.

—Esto no pinta bien —comentó con desagrado.

—Capitán Ackerman —llamó una voz de mujer.

¡¿Ackerman?! ¡¿Acaso ese hombre era familiar de Levi?

Una mujer rubia apareció detrás del llamado capitán. Se veía un poco más joven que los otros dos, pero intimidaba mucho más que el segundo hombre, quien parecía inquieto y nervioso. El aludido, se giró hacia ella y preguntó:

—¿Le habéis dado el aviso?

—Sí —contestó esta mirando de reojo a Eren—. ¿Ha pensado qué hacer con él?

Kenny no respondió. Lo último que necesitaba era que Levi se metiera por en medio. A modo de respuesta, el bolsillo de su chaqueta empezó a vibrar. Metiendo la mano en el bolsillo, sacó un móvil. Eren lo reconoció, era el suyo. Con una expresión de fastidio en el rostro, el hombre aceptó la llamada.

—¿Cómo vamos, canijo? —preguntó en tono casual.

—Kenny... ¿Dónde está Eren?

El castaño creyó oír la voz de Levi.

—Sí, bueno, verás, nos ha surgido un imprevisto y...

—¿Dónde está Eren?

—¿Eren? No sé de quien me hablas —dijo fingiendo confusión—. ¿Canijo?... Mierda... Ya viene...

—Imposible, nadie conoce nuestra ubicación —replicó la mujer.

—Se me olvidó comentar que él fue parte de esto hace años.

—Somos siete, no será difícil.

—Esa rata canija puede llegar a ser muy peligrosa. No me interesa empezar un conflicto. Le entregaremos al mocoso, y listo —concluyó Kenny sin más.

—¡Pero, Capitán...!

—Nuestro objetivo era la niña asiática, este de aquí solo es un estorbo —escupió mientras se alejaba del castaño—. Avisaré a mis hombres.

La mujer le siguió sin atreverse a protestar y dejó que el segundo hombre cerrara la puerta, encerrado de nuevo a Eren. Estando a oscuras otra vez, este intentó poner orden en sus pensamientos y centrarse en lo prioritario. Levi iba a venir. Pronto saldría de allí. Y una vez estuviera libre, él y Levi rescatarían a Mikasa. Estaba claro que ese tio le temía, sino no le dejaría ir... No obstante, un malestar recorrió su cuerpo al escuchar las palabras de ese hombre: "Se me olvidó comentar que él fue parte de esto hace años". ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿Era posible que Levi...? Negando con la cabeza, deshizo esa absurda suposición. Era imposible que Levi hubiera trabajado para ese tipo...

Seguramente se tratara de otra cosa, o simplemente no lo entendió bien. Dado su estado actual, no sería extraño. Pero eso ahora no importaba. Teniendo la seguridad de que Levi vendría dentro de poco, esperó sintiéndose mucho más calmado. Pero en esa ocasión, la espera se le hizo agonizante. Cuánto más esperaba, más se preguntaba cuánto tardaría en llegar.

El sonido de unos pasos lo alertaron repentinamente. ¿Iban a sacarlo de allí? Poniéndose de pie, aguardó a que se abriera la puerta, deseando ver a Levi cuanto antes. Pero quien abrió la puerta no era ninguno de los que había visto hacía un rato. Este era un poco más alto que él, y de constitución robusta. Tenía una sonrisa siniestra y observaba al castaño con una mirada interesante.

Instintivamente, Eren retrocedió unos pasos.

—Así que tú eres el estorbo del que tanto hablan. No está nada mal.

Sus palabras retumbaron en sus oídos dolorosamente. Con el pulso por las nubes, se alejó lo máximo posible de él.

—¿Sabes? Kenny ha dado órdenes de no matarte, pero yo no tengo intención de hacer eso —dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y se acercaba a él.

Eren topó contra la pared, contemplando aquel hombre aterrorizado. Si al menos pudiera gritar... Describiendo círculos alrededor de la habitación, veía como este se lamía los labios y sus ojos habían adoptado la forma de un depredador.

—Las niñas pequeñas no me gustan, pero los jóvenes como tú son realmente una delicia.

Eren nunca se había visto tan desprotegido como en ese momento. La tensión en su cuerpo había empezado a subir considerablemente y por más que pensara en una salida, no la había. Estaba atado de manos, amordazado y encerrado. ¿Se podía estar peor?

—Aún tenemos algo de tiempo hasta que vengan a buscarte, ¿que te parece?

Este se abalanzó sobre él y el castaño lo esquivó con dificultad, pero acto seguido el hombre lo agarró antes de que se alejara y lo estampó contra el suelo. Eren emitió un gemido ahogado, las muñecas le ardían y estuvo convencido de que el metal de los grilletes se las había rasgado. Mas no tuvo tiempo de preocuparse por eso, puesto que el hombre se colocó encima suyo y empezó a manosearlo. Retorciéndose y pataleando, sintió náuseas y ganas de vomitar. Las manos frías y gruesas tocaban su estómago y le subían la camisa a la vez. Eren parecía literalmente un gusano intentando zafarse de él.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué cojones haces?! —exclamó una voz femenina.

Desde el suelo, Eren vislumbró la silueta de la mujer de antes parada frente a la puerta. Con una expresión de asco, esta se acercó a ellos, y de una patada apartó al hombre que estaba encima suyo.

—Eres asqueroso.

Y dicho eso, levantó a Eren agarrándolo por el brazo. El castaño agradeció en silencio que esa mujer hubiera aparecido justo en ese momento. Quitándole la mordaza, Eren sintió como si le sacaran un peso de encima.

—No armes escándalo —le advirtió esta, sacándole de la habitación.

Guiado por ella, avanzaron por un pasillo iluminado por unas pocas luces. Las paredes eran de ladrillo y se respiraba algo de humedad. ¿Qué lugar era ese? Por detrás suyo, escuchó pasos y volteando el rostro, vio que el hombre ese les seguía sin borrar esa desagradable sonrisa de su rostro. Por suerte, ahora ya no volvería a tocarlo.

Siguieron caminando y subieron por una escalera de metal. Cuando llegaron al piso superior, Eren entró en una habitación mucho más amplia y más iluminada. El llamado capitán se encontraba allí, junto con otros dos hombres, todos ellos de pie y con una postura pasiva. La mujer se abrió paso entre ellos hasta llegar a Kenny. Eren miró al frente y su corazón dio un vuelco al ver a Levi.

A punto estuvo de exclamar su nombre, pero algo le detuvo. Frunciendo el entrecejo, observó bien a Levi y se percató de que este iba armado con una pistola y de que en su ropa había manchas de sangre. Sus ojos plateados estaban entrecerrados y casi pudo jurar que desprendía una aura igual de peligrosa que el otro hombre. Eren tuvo miedo de él.

—¿Has matado a mis dos hombres? —preguntó Kenny.

—Solo les he incapacitado —respondió Levi con voz grave.

—Ya veo...

Con una seña, indicó a la mujer que soltara a Eren. Esta así lo hizo, liberándolo de los grilletes, empujando al menor lejos de ellos. El castaño se puso detrás de Levi.

—Aquí lo tienes —dijo Kenny con hastío.

Levi no cambió su expresión.

—Tienen... Tienen a Mikasa... —murmuró Eren entrecortadamente.

—¿Ahora te dedicas a secuestrar niñas? No creí que llegaras a caer tan bajo —comentó el mayor con repulsión.

—¡Oh, vamos! Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo importante que es devolver los favores prestados.

—Ya veo... Hice bien en alejarme de ti, eso evitó que me convirtiera en un bastardo como tú.

—Tú también fuiste un bastardo. Por mucho que queramos aparentar, nuestras raíces no desaparecen, y al final, somos lo que una vez fuimos, calaña, miserables en busca de una vida mejor. Tú lo conseguiste, huiste como una rata y adoptaste una nueva identidad... como Kuchel... —al pronunciar su nombre, se percibió cierto rencor en él—. Pero, te guste o no, los tres estamos podridos. ¡¿Y qué importa eso?! El mundo entero está podrido, y tú sobreviviste en el gracias a mí.

—Esa es tu opinión, y si tan orgulloso estás de ti y de tus actos, púdrete tú solo en este vertedero.

Kenny gruñó pero no replicó.

—Lárgate de aquí —le espetó bruscamente.

Levi los observó por unos instantes, luego se encaró a Eren y con un gesto de cabeza, le indicó que le siguiera. El castaño sin decir nada, se pegó al lado del pelinegro, y siguiendo sus pasos salieron de allí.

Cuando salieron al exterior, Eren contempló sobrecogido como dos hombres que custodiaban la entrada, estaban echados en el suelo y con las piernas ensangrentadas.

—Levi...

El mayor lo ignoró y le examinó detenidamente. Una mano se posó en su rostro y el castaño notó una calidez ante esa acción.

—Estoy bien.

—Regresemos a casa —anunció súbitamente.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Eren desconcertado—. ¡Hay que salvar a Mikasa!

—Eren, yo ya no tengo autoridad en esa organización. Aunque quisiera rescatarla, no podría.

—No... No lo entiendo... —respondió Eren.

—No es necesario que lo entiendas —objetó Levi.

—¡¿De verdad va a dejarla con esa gente?!

—Tengo que llevarte a casa, estás herido.

Eren no daba crédito a lo que oía.

—¡Me importa una mierda la herida en la cabeza! ¡Mikasa sigue allí dentro!

Levi pareció decir algo, pero no lo hizo. Por mucho que se lo explicara, no lo entendería. Estaba metido en un buen lío, y aunque no le gustara la idea de dejar a esa niña en manos de Kenny, él poca cosa podía hacer. Siendo un desertor, la negociación era prácticamente absurda y matarlos no era una buena opción. ¿Qué más opciones había? Era consciente que Eren no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, pero antes muerto que involucrarlo en eso. Esa mierda solo le concernía a él. Era una locura, no debía meterse en ese asunto, pero aun así... Tras un largo discurrir e ignorando los gritos de Eren, decidió lo siguiente:

—Te llevaré a casa y me esperarás hasta que regrese.

.

.


	17. Chapter 17

**No sé si a estas alturas alguien se acordará de este fic, y me planteé seriamente el dejarlo en un _hiatus_ permanente, pero al final no lo hice. ¿La razón? Si llegaba a ponerlo en el _summary_ entonces sí que no hubiera actualizado en años. Y realmente amo mucho este fic porque fue el primero que publiqué y no terminarlo sería una falta de respeto. También influyó un fuerte bloqueo mental, pero siento que esto ya no es excusa. Por otra parte, se acerca el verano y tendré mucho más tiempo para escribir, así que espero volver a actualizar como antes. Consejo: releed el capítulo anterior, ayudará mucho a ubicaros xD ****Un fuerte abrazo!**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: AU, Riren.**

* * *

 _Por mucho que queramos aparentar, nuestras raíces no desaparecen, y al final, somos lo que una vez fuimos, calaña, miserables en busca de una vida mejor... , te guste o no, los tres estamos podridos. ¡¿Y qué importa eso?! El mundo entero está podrido, y tú sobreviviste en el gracias a mí._

Las palabras de Kenny no cesaban de repetirse constantemente en su cabeza. Detestaba a su tio, no sentía por él ningún tipo de simpatía, pero siempre llevaba razón en lo que decía.

Él nunca huyó de su pasado, solamente eligió una vida mejor. Una vida monótona, común y próspera. No se avergonzaba de lo que había sido, no se arrepentía de sus actos y por supuesto, nunca pidió perdón por ellos. Y aunque quisiera verlo como un error, ese error le salvó la vida. ¿Sería verdad que estaba podrido? Por mucho que aparentase lo contrario... ¿Seguía siendo calaña? Si no lo había sido en todos esos años en los que aparentó ser algo que no era, ahora volvía a serlo.

Estaba apunto de tomar una decisión que le cambiaría de nuevo la vida, pero si algo tenía claro, es que no se arrepentiría de ello.

Le había prometido a Eren que encontraría una solución a todo ese asunto, el mocoso había insistido tanto que no le quedó otra. Aún así, le advirtió que cuando regresara no preguntara nada acerca del secuestro o la organización por mucho que quisiera saber la verdad.

 _Espera aquí mientras rescato a Mikasa. No llames a la policía ni a nadie. Y sobretodo, no hagas preguntas._

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Eren para que protestara. Arrancando el coche, se perdió entre la oscuridad de la noche. Si todo salía según lo planeado, volvería a casa fingiendo que todo había salido bien. Mikasa y su padre juntos de nuevo, y él... seguiría su relación con Eren con toda naturalidad.

Llegando a los almacenes que servían como sede para esa mafia (no había otro nombre para describirlo), aparcó el coche y se bajó de el llevando consigo su pistola. Hacía muchos años desde la última que la uso; fue buena idea no deshacerse de ella.

Los dos hombres a los que había disparado anteriormente ya no custodiaban la entrada a pesar de que su sangre persistía. No era afición suya disparar a hombres inferiores a él en cuanto a fuerza, pero saber que Eren estaba secuestrado por esa gente hizo que perdiera momentáneamente sus valores morales. Por el contrario, ahora su mente trabajaba fríamente sin emociones de por medio.

—Al final has vuelto, ¿eh? —dijo más relajado que la vez anterior.

—Quiero negociar.

La risa estruendosa de Kenny se oyó por cada rincón del almacén.

—¿Qué quiere una rata canija como tú de alguien tan podrido?

—El señor Ackerman no te devolvió el dinero del préstamo que pidió para saldar su deuda, ¿verdad? —dedujo Levi con facilidad gracias a los muchos años trabajados en esa organización.

—Sí, y ahora tiene una deuda aún mayor —añadió su tio con sorna.

—Yo mismo pagaré su deuda.

—Pagarla no compensará los...

—Aún no he terminado —le interrumpió Levi bruscamente—, a cambio de liberar a la niña y a su padre, me ofrezco como compensación.

Este se echó a reír por segunda vez. Para Levi era un ruido muy desagradable.

—¡El gran Levi, el _cuervo negro_ vuelve a la acción! ¡¿Quién lo iba a decir?! —exclamó Kenny fuera de si. Tras calmarse y observarlo detenidamente, su voz ya no sonó burlona—. ¿Pretendes que te acepte de nuevo?

—Sales beneficiado en todos los sentidos. Recibes tu dinero y los servicios de un criminal que conoce este negocio desde los seis años.

—Jamás pensé que te sacrificarías por una niña... Menuda sorpresa —dijo con una mueca—, ¿acaso esa vida que llevas te ha enseñado estos valores? Qué decepción.

—Me importa una mierda lo que pienses —espetó Levi fríamente—. ¿Aceptas o no?

—Veo que no te andas con rodeos, ¿eh? Bien, me gusta esta actitud.

Este observó a su sobrino pensativo. No era una mala oferta después de todo, Levi era sin duda, el más fuerte de todos, después de él mismo, por supuesto. Un desertor con un potencial desperdiciado durante todos esos años.

—Un intercambio interesante —murmuró para si mismo—. De acuerdo. Soltaré a la niña y al miserable de su padre, a cambio... te pondrás bajo mis órdenes.

Levi asintió una vez.

Acordaron reunirse al día siguiente para hacer el intercambio puesto que Levi no contaba con la cantidad de dinero correspondiente en sus bolsillos y Kenny se negaba a soltar a Mikasa sin recibir su parte.

Poniendo el coche en marcha, vio la hora reflejada en la radio: las 02:55 am. Eren lo estaría esperando despierto, alterado y quizás al borde del colapso.

Mientras conducía, se convenció que los Ackerman tendían a desviarse del camino correcto o simplemente nacían condicionados bajo una serie de malas circunstancias. Las relaciones entre los miembros de su familia siempre fueron tensas y es que Kenny odiaba a cualquiera que tuviera una vida mejor que la suya. El padre de Mikasa huyó, refugiándose y creando una familia, desentendiéndose de los conflictos y peleas. Él no formó una familia, pese a que algunas veces lo había imaginando estando con Petra.

Su madre también se desvinculó de Kenny, y ya solo quedaban él y el hombre que, desgraciadamente, era su tio.

 _El mundo entero está podrido, y tú sobreviviste en el gracias a mí._

Por muy despreciable que fuera, no podía engañarse. Desde que tenía uso de razón se encaró con todo aquel que osara desafiarle, construyendo su reputación a base de golpes en las calles de Sina. Si Kenny no lo hubiese entrenado, no habría sobrevivido ni dos días. Jamás lo consideró un padre, pero sí un mentor.

Media hora después llegó a su mansión algo cansado. Había sido una noche larga y todavía le quedaba lidiar con Eren. Trabajando en el banco y a la vez para Kenny, prácticamente no tendría tiempo para el mocoso. Aparcando el coche dentro del garaje, salió y lo aseguró. Abriendo la puerta que comunicaba con el vestíbulo de la casa, entró en el lugar, el cual estaba totalmente a oscuras a excepción de la luz proveniente de la cocina.

El ruido del motor del coche alertó a Eren de su llegada, quien vino hacia él con el rostro lleno de preocupación y angustia.

—¡Levi! ¿Y Mikasa? ¿Dónde está? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Su impaciencia dejó claro que había ignorado completamente su consejo de no preguntar nada cuando regresara.

—¡No he llamado a la policía pero estuve a punto de hacerlo! ¿Sabes lo que es esperar sin hacer otra cosa que mirar la hora? ¡Estaba muy preocupado por ti! ¡Esa gente parece muy peligrosa!

—¡Eren, cálmate! —dijo Levi sin perder los nervios—. Cálmate y escucha.

Este calló pero sin abandonar el temor que brillaba en sus ojos.

—Mikasa y su padre serán liberados en pocas horas —empezó a explicar—, tengo que reunirme con Kenny una vez más y entonces todo habrá terminado.

—¡¿Cómo que en pocas horas?! ¡¿Aún siguen encerrados?! ¡No puedes dejarlos allí! —gritó Eren consternado.

—¡Con esa gente las cosas no son tan sencillas, Eren! ¡Si tratas con mafias y no devuelves los favores, tarde o temprano pagas las consecuencias! ¡Si el padre de Mikasa no hubiese sido tan estúpido como para negociar con ellos, nada de esto hubiera pasado! ¡No puedo hacer más!

—¿Por qué lo hizo? —preguntó Eren confuso.

—Por dinero.

—Esa mafia... exactamente, ¿qué es...?

—Es tarde. Debes descansar —le cortó Levi.

—¡Espera! ¿Cómo lograste convencerlos? ¿De qué los conoces? Ese hombre... ¿es familiar tuyo? Escuché como le llamaban Ackerman —Eren no se atrevió a ir más lejos.

Levi suspiró cansado.

—Cuanto menos sepas de ese hombre, mejor.

—¡Pero, Levi...!

—¡Basta, Eren! ¡He salvado a Mikasa como tú querías! ¡Ahora sube y ve a dormir! —ordenó con voz potente.

—¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba? ¿Desde cuando tienes un arma? —insistió Eren sin hacerle caso.

—¡Todo eso es mierda del pasado! ¡Deja de preguntar por cosas que no te incumben! —exclamó Levi furioso.

—¡Me secuestraron! —gritó Eren—. ¡Creo que es razón suficiente para que me afecte a mí también!

—Tú eras un daño colateral, su objetivo era Mikasa.

—¿Y solo por eso debo ignorarlo todo? —preguntó incrédulo.

—¡Sí! ¡Lo de esta noche no tendría que haber pasado! ¡Así que olvídalo!

—¡¿Pero cómo puedes decir eso?! —inquirió Eren indignado—. ¡Creo que merezco una explicación!

—¡Te he dicho que no!

—¡No es justo! ¡Creo que yo...!

—¡NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE TÚ CREAS! ¡ASÍ QUE DEJA DE INCORDIAR Y FINGE QUE NO HA PASADO NADA!

Esta vez Eren no se atrevió a replicar, observando con los ojos muy abiertos a Levi, su furia se había reducido casi al mínimo, aplastado por esos últimos gritos. Levi no supo si había hecho bien perdiendo el control de esa manera, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Eren lo miraba con temor y nada de lo que dijese lograría borrar sus palabras.

Sin abrir la boca, el menor pasó de largo y subió las escaleras en dirección a su habitación. Levi no intentó detenerlo ni persuadirlo, lo conocía muy bien y probablemente estaría enfadado por días, o incluso semanas.

Esa noche echó de menos no tenerlo en su cama.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, y sin rastro de asombro en su rostro, comprobó que, efectivamente, Eren seguía furioso por la discusión de anoche. Sin dignarse a mirarle, le puso el desayuno en la mesa y le dio la espalda mientras se encaminaba hacia la cocina. A Levi le irritó esa conducta pero no dijo nada al respecto. Con todo el asunto de Kenny, no tenía tiempo para lidiar con Eren en ese momento. Quizás esperaría unos días para que las cosas se calmaran y poder conversar con tranquilidad.

Mientras comía sintió un vacío similar al que sintió en la cama. No le agradaba y hacía que se sintiera culpable por lo sucedido. Pero no consentiría que ese sentimiento perdurase. Había hecho bien y nada le haría cambiar de opinión. Conocía a Eren desde hacía tiempo, adivinando sus pensamientos y prediciendo sus actos; era un libro abierto de par en par. En cambio, el castaño solo conocía la cubierta que cubría el libro. Y así ya estaba bien.

Mirando el reloj, vio que eran las 07:16 am. A las ocho había quedado con Kenny a pesar de que empezaba a trabajar a esa misma hora. El intercambio se realizaría en los almacenes y obviamente debía ir solo. Desconocía el que sería su "horario laboral", pero era un hecho que tendría que prescindir de Berthold.

En el peor de los casos se vería obligado a renunciar a su trabajo en el banco, pero esperó que eso no se cumpliera. Todo dependiendo del miserable de Kenny.

Levantándose de la mesa, abandonó el comedor y sin despedirse de Eren, se ajustó la corbata, se puso la chaqueta negra de su traje impecable y salió de la casa donde Berthold le esperaba junto al _porsche_. Antes de que este le saludara con unos "Buenos días", Levi no desperdició ni un segundo.

—Hoover, estás despedido. Más tarde te enviaré un cheque con tus honorarios.

Y sin más explicaciones, lo dejó ahí plantado con cara de pasmado. Entrando en el coche, se dispuso a ir al banco a sacar la cantidad de dinero que Kenny le había pedido.

. . .

Eren terminó de lavar los platos pocos minutos después de que Levi se marchara sin decirle nada. Por más que tratara de ignorarlo, el dolor no desaparecía. Apretando los puños, maldijo a Levi y todo lo que tuviera que ver con él. Había pasado mala noche y el cansancio persistía en su cuerpo. Los eventos de su secuestro se habían convertido casi en una pesadilla y el miedo aún hacía temblar su cuerpo.

Dormir solo había sido más duro de lo que pensó. Sin Levi a su lado para que le abrazara, la sensación de abandono y soledad fue mil veces peor. Quería a Levi, incluso se atrevía a afirmar que lo amaba, pero no podía obviar lo evidente. Entendía hasta cierto punto el que Levi no quisiera contarle más de lo necesario por su propia seguridad, y sin embargo, ayer se dio cuenta que entre ellos no había confianza. Eren era consciente que el mayor le ocultaba cosas importantes sobre su vida, y eso le enfureció a la vez que le entristeció.

Una relación sin confianza no iba a ninguna parte.

Imaginar que rompían por culpa de eso le destrozaba el corazón. Si su relación terminaba por culpa de Levi, todos los esfuerzos por estar juntos habrían sido en vano.

"Si me quiere, tendrá que ser sincero conmigo y contarme la verdad... sino... no podremos seguir juntos".

Deseó que eso jamás ocurriera. Quería a Levi, había sido realmente feliz esas últimas semanas y le devastaba pensar en separarse de él. Fuera lo que fuera lo que Levi no quería decirle, estaba seguro que no cambiaría sus sentimientos por él.

Podía ser la peor persona del mundo, pero le amaba.

. . .

Fiel a su palabra, Kenny liberó a Mikasa y a su padre en cuanto tuvo en sus manos el dinero que le correspondía. Levi observó como la pequeña asiática se abrazaba a su padre llorando mientras este la estrechaba con fuerza entre sus brazos.

—La próxima vez piénselo mejor antes de negociar con esta escoria —le advirtió seriamente.

El señor Ackerman parecía arrepentido y avergonzado de sus acciones. Evitaba mirar a Kenny, quien sonreía con desagrado, y le agradecía a Levi repetidas veces el haber salvado a su hija. Antes de marcharse, Kenny le amenazó con matarle a él y a su hija si contaba algo de esto a la policía o a cualquiera.

—Las cosas de familia se quedan entre familia, ¿no?

El hombre asintió con dificultad. Levi esperó por su bien que se mantuviera callado, si por alguna razón se iba de la lengua, le tocaría a él matarlo, y no era algo que quisiera hacer. Matar a un desconocido era una cosa, pero matar a un familiar (por mínima relación que tuvieran), era otra de muy distinta.

Aunque para Kenny todos eran iguales. Levi apostó todo su dinero a que si este debía matarlo, lo haría. Ser su sobrino no le garantizaba ninguna garantía de vida.

Advirtió también como los secuaces de su tio lo miraban con recelo. Claramente en contra de que volviera a formar parte de esa mafia, pero decir que le importaba poco su opinión era quedarse corto. Podía deshacerse de ellos con facilidad si se veía amenazado, el único peligro real era el propio Kenny.

Este lo llamó con voz ronca para discutir sobre los próximos movimientos y el papel que tomaría él en todo eso. Levi de brazos cruzados se limitó a escuchar sin decir palabra, sin un atisbo de sorpresa en su rostro tras descubrir que Kenny seguía empleando los mismos métodos que años atrás.

.

.

.

Alrededor de las siete de la tarde, Eren escuchó el coche de Levi aparcar en el garaje. Había pasado prácticamente toda la mañana limpiando, concentrándose en el polvo y en el brillo de los cristales. Incluso se había puesto música para evadir cualquier pensamiento relacionado con Levi.

Estaba nervioso, si el mayor no accedía a contarle la verdad entonces... Negando con la cabeza, se levantó de la mesa de estudio donde había estado leyendo sobre anatomía y fue a recibir a Levi con el corazón encogido. Al salir al vestíbulo, lo vio deshaciendo el nudo de la corbata; por alguna extraña razón, ese gesto lo encontró muy provocador. Aclarándose la garganta, habló en voz alta para que los nervios no le delataran.

—¡Levi! Quiero que hablemos.

Levi permaneció con su expresión estoica antes de contestar lo siguiente:

—Adelante.

.

.


	18. Chapter 18

**Y aquí regreso con un nuevo capítulo! Se acabaron los hiatus en este fic (hurra!) *lo celebra toda contenta*. Sé que en algún chapter anterior dije que quedaba poco para terminarlo... A ver.. No creo que quede mucho, no sabría decir s capítulos, pero no más. Este capítulo es tranquilo, pero el siguiente volverá a ponerse tenso. Las mafias nunca traen nada bueno...**

 **Espero que os guste :)**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Advertencias: AU, Riren.**

* * *

Eren le observaba con esa mirada desafiante.

—Quiero saber la verdad.

No era la primera vez que le exigía algo en ese tono. Si mal no recordaba, la primera vez fue cuando tuvo que demostrarle que realmente le amaba. Por suerte, a Levi aquella petición no le cogió desprevenido. Tras mantenerlo en secreto durante años, daría a conocer su vida pasada; revivir esa vieja historia sería como contar un cuento malo sin moraleja.

—Lo primero que debes saber es que yo nací en la más absoluta miseria —empezó con impaciencia—, mi madre apenas tenía para subsistir, vivíamos en la zona más pobre de Sina y lo único que teníamos era un techo donde nos refugiábamos del frío. Mi madre estaba enferma, no podía trabajar y poco a poco íbamos muriendo de hambre. Sin duda hubiéramos muerto tarde o temprano, pero la visita de Kenny, mi tío, lo cambió todo —Eren lo escuchaba atentamente, casi sin pestañear.

—... Llegó un día cualquiera, preguntando por Kuchel, mi madre. Ella estaba en cama, incapaz de levantarse. Yo con cinco años me encontraba en un rincón arrodillado y hambriento. Kenny no se sorprendió ni se alarmó al vernos en aquellas condiciones. No le conocía, así que nos presentamos. Le dije que quizás mi madre estaba muerta, pero resultó que aún vivía. Kenny me ofreció acompañarle, me prometió comida y yo acepté. Lo primero que me dio Kenny fue un cuchillo; lo único que me protegía de la muerte. Así que entrené día y noche hasta que me dijo que ya estaba listo para matar —confesó Levi seriamente.

Eren abrió la boca para decir algo pero calló ante la mano alzada del mayor, pidiéndole en silencio que no le interrumpiera.

—Mi primera víctima fue un hombre, un desconocido para mí. Me rodeaban varios curiosos y observaban atentos como me deshacía de él. Jamás me paré a pensar si lo que hacía era correcto o no. Lo único que me importaba era sobrevivir. Toda la comida que recibía la racionaba, la mitad siempre se la daba a mi madre que empezó a recuperarse gracias al alimento casi diario que le entregaba. Más adelante, conseguí medicinas y tras unos años mi madre consiguió salvarse. Seguíamos siendo pobres, pero al menos la muerte ya no nos perseguía. Mi madre era consciente de los trabajos que realizaba, pero en vez de impedirlo, pidió a mi tío unirse a nosotros —llegados a ese punto, el rostro del castaño detonaba una gran angustia e inquietud.

—... Fue una sorpresa descubrir que mi madre era igual de hábil con el cuchillo y en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Con los años construimos una reputación hasta que todos en aquella zona conocían nuestro nombre y nos temían. No entraré en detalle sobre los actos que cometimos, pero gracias a ellos todos nos respetaban —reconoció Levi sin sentirse avergonzado—. Kenny permitió que otros se unieran y al poco tiempo teníamos formada lo que viste el día anterior, una mafia.

Levi detuvo su relato unos segundos, preocupado por la reacción del menor. No había desviado su mirada de él en ningún momento, y pese a que no había salido corriendo, el miedo podía percibirse a través de sus ojos brillantes.

—Sin embargo, años después mi madre conoció a un hombre y tras pensarlo mucho, decidió abandonar su vida y empezar una nueva. A Kenny eso no le gustó nada, pero su enfado nada tuvo que ver cuando yo también me desvinculé de su mafia. Nos llamó cobardes, afirmando que huíamos de la única vida que nos había salvado, y aunque tuviera razón, entendí que no podía llevar esa vida por siempre. El hombre que había elegido mi madre me proporcionó un trabajo y una vida llena de lujos —explicó Levi. Estaba llegando al final de su historia pero no se sentía aliviado o mejor que antes.

—... En aquel tiempo, conocí a Petra e inicié mi primera relación con ella, hice amigos como Farlan e Isabel, empecé a ir a terapia con Hange, mi madre insistió mucho en ello, creyendo que necesitaría un poco de ayuda para poder relacionarme como las personas normales. El resto de la historia ya lo conoces; mi supuesto "nuevo padre" conoció a tu madre y... finalmente te conocí a ti.

Tras esa extensa revelación, Eren no dijo nada durante unos minutos. Estaba conmocionado, la verdad había sido mucho peor de lo que había imaginado. Levi había matado a gente con apenas seis años y por lo que dedujo, no guardaba ningún tipo de remordimiento por sus acciones. Aquello era malo... Levi había sido criado para matar... ¿Era un asesino? Claro que lo era, pero... Negando con la cabeza, temió que su cerebro colapsara de un momento a otro.

Levi le observaba inexpresivamente.

—Querías saber la verdad, ¿no? Pues ya la tienes.

Sí... Levi había confiado en él y le había contado todo su pasado a pesar de conocer el riesgo al que se exponía. No tenía ni idea de qué pensar al respecto. Era demasiado para él.

—Creo... Creo que necesito un poco de tiempo para... asimilarlo —murmuró con voz ahogada.

El mayor asintió sin oponerse. Aunque no lo mostrase abiertamente, temía por su relación con Eren. Una persona sensata se alejaría lo más rápido posible y pretendería no conocerlo de nada. El castaño no tenía a donde ir, así que esperó que eso no sucediera. El haber matado a gente no le privaba de amar a las personas de su entorno.

Quería a su madre, a Farlan y a Isabel, a Hange, pese a ser una demente, y sobretodo... amaba a Eren.

—Estarás hambriento, ¿quieres que prepare la cena? —preguntó el castaño para romper esa tensión.

—Sí, estaría bien —accedió sin mucho entusiasmo.

—¿Quieres algo en especial?

—Lo que prefieras —contestó Levi subiendo las escaleras en dirección a su habitación.

Eren se dirigió hacia la cocina con un malestar revolviendo su estómago. Una pequeña parte de su mente le culpaba por ser tan terco y querer saberlo todo. Quizás hubiera sido mejor no haber preguntado... No, no, no... La confianza era fundamental para una relación; había hecho lo correcto. Saber la verdad dolía pero ahora conocía a Levi y podía comprenderlo...

Poniéndose el delantal, abrió la nevera y buscó algo consistente para comer. No tenía prisa, así que optó por preparar un _Tarte flambée_. Era un plato de origen francés que a Levi le gustaba mucho. No tenía una masa pre-hecha, así que sacó la harina, la levadura, el aceite y el agua para prepararla él mismo.

Cocinar no era su pasatiempo favorito, pero le distraía y de alguna manera le relajaba. Recordaba con nostalgia cuando intentaba aprender recetas de platos franceses para agradar a Levi. Con paciencia y mucha concentración logró preparar varios platos que para satisfacción suya, fueron aprobados por el mayor. Recordaba las primeras veces en las que Levi le intimidaba sin necesidad de abrir la boca y él se escondía detrás de su madre cuando era pequeño.

Habían pasado tantos años... Batiendo la harina junto con la levadura, el aceite y el agua, se sorprendió de que Levi hubiera ocultado durante tanto tiempo gran parte de su pasado. ¿Habría sido fácil para él? Prácticamente había engañado a todos haciendo creer que tuvo una vida de lo más normal.

A excepción de Kuchel, él era el primero en conocerlo verdaderamente. Ni siquiera Petra, con quien Levi estuvo siete años, tenía idea del tipo de persona que había sido. Realmente había confiado en él.

Extendiendo la masa, le dio forma mientras su mente no cesaba de pensar en Levi. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Suspirando, siguió cocinando sin tener nada claro.

* * *

Al cabo de media hora la cena ya estaba lista. Eren preparó la mesa y nervioso, subió las escaleras para avisarle a Levi que ya podía bajar a comer. No había subido el último escalón cuando este apareció en el pasillo vestido de forma casual y su característica expresión estoica. El castaño lo contempló con la boca entreabierta, olvidándose por un momento de lo que tenía que decir.

—¿Si? —inquirió el mayor alzando una ceja.

—La... La cena está lista —anunció Eren.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, Levi bajó las escaleras sin mirar al menor que permanecía de pie sin moverse. Reaccionando tarde, este se apresuró a alcanzarlo pero manteniendo una cierta distancia entre ellos. El mayor se percató de ello y no le gustó nada.

La cena transcurrió en un tenso silencio que no auguraba nada bueno. Eren aún tenía el estómago revuelto por toda la tensión acumulada, tal era su malestar que se le había quitado el hambre. Casi no había tocado su parte del _Tarte flambée._

—¿Te incomoda comer en la misma mesa que yo? —preguntó Levi tras comprobar que, en efecto, Eren solo jugaba con el tenedor.

—¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó acobardado.

—¿Acaso te desagrada estar conmigo? —insistió el mayor ignorando la respuesta del menor—. O quizás... ¿Te doy miedo?

—Nada de eso... Yo solo...

—Te he explicado mi historia y espero que entiendas las razones por las cuales hice lo que hice años atrás. Estás en tu derecho de verme como un asesino, pero yo no me considero.

Eren no esperó que Levi fuera tan directo con ese tema tan delicado. No era algo para tomarse a la ligera y dado que el mayor había sido sincero con él, ahora era su turno. Si lo posponía más su relación se vería afectada y en el fondo Eren lo seguía amando pese a todo.

—Yo no pienso que seas un asesino —murmuró en voz baja—. Tuviste una infancia muy dura y... no tenías opción... nadie te culparía por ello.

—¿Realmente es lo que piensas?

—¡Sí! Lo que hiciste... si estuvo mal o no... a estas alturas no creo que importe. He vivido contigo durante años y aunque tengas un carácter difícil, no eres mala persona.

—¿Carácter difícil? —repitió Levi.

—Bueno, ya sabes —dijo Eren con una sonrisa nerviosa—, acercarme a ti no era fácil y muchas veces parecías matar con... digo... intimidabas mucho con tu mirada.

—Siempre pensé que la terapia de Hange no sirvió de nada —comentó con voz afligida—. Fue una forma curiosa de tirar el dinero.

—Aun así, poco a poco me iba dando cuenta que en el fondo no eras como me imaginaba. Eres atento y siempre procuras cuidarme. Todo lo que haces por mí es una prueba y... nunca te he dado las gracias por el viaje a Maria fue... muy importante para mí.

Levi no supo qué decir. Sabía que para Eren había significado mucho ese viaje, pero escucharlo decir en voz alta no era lo mismo.

—El hecho de conocer tu pasado no cambia mis sentimientos por ti —confesó Eren sintiendo un calor extendiéndose por sus mejillas—. Yo... te quiero.

El mayor esbozó una sonrisa.

—Gracias, Eren.

Terminaron de comer en silencio, pero a diferencia de muchos, este era un silencio reconfortante. Eren se sentía feliz, tenía la impresión de que su relación con Levi había avanzado muchísimo en aquel corto espacio de tiempo. No pudo evitar pensar que nada ni nadie los separaría. Habían tropezado muchas veces, pero siempre lograban avanzar juntos.

Lavando los platos en la cocina, escuchó detrás suyo como Levi entraba

—¿Te apetece un poco de café? ¿O mejor un té? —preguntó Eren radiante.

—Yo mismo tomaré lo que quiera.

El castaño quedó algo decepcionado por su respuesta, pero encogiéndose de hombros, siguió con lo suyo. Lo que no esperó, es que Levi le tomara por la cintura y le rozara el cuello con sus finos labios. Eren sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, a punto estuvo de darse la vuelta mas Levi le pegó más contra su pecho y subiendo sus labios hasta su oído, le susurró:

—No te distraigas.

Era fácil decirlo, pues no era él quien estaba apresado con un miembro presionando contra su trasero, aun así, le siguió el juego y continuó lavando los cacharros con movimientos torpes. El mayor dio pequeños mordiscos en la piel expuesta del cuello del castaño, para seguidamente lamer esas partes con su lengua.

Eren arqueó un poco el cuello para darle mejor acceso mientras soltaba un leve gemido. No habían pasado ni tres días y ya añoraba el tacto de Levi y la sensación placentera que este le procuraba.

Sin abandonar esa zona sensible, le brindó tiernos besos que poco a poco ganaron mayor fuerza hasta terminar casi devorándole. Eren con los ojos cerrados, tenía las manos suspendidas, dejándose llevar por las olas de placer que azotaban su cuerpo.

Su reacción hizo que Levi quisiera volver a advertirle sobre seguir con su tarea de lavar los platos, pero en ese momento Eren se removió imapciente e intencionadamente movió su trasero de forma sugerente contra el bulto que había ido creciendo con rapidez.

Levi le dio la vuelta y lo arrinconó contra el mueble, impidiendo que huyera, aunque sabía muy bien que no lo haría. Eren rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del mayor e inclinándose buscó sus labios con urgencia. Este sonrió y sin pensarlo dos veces, unió su boca con la del menor. Fue un beso agresivo, hambriento y fogoso. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban con urgencia al igual que sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro posesivamente.

—Va-Vamos arriba... —balbuceó Eren excitado.

—No. Hagámoslo aquí —le contradijo Levi con voz grave.

—Aquí no...

—Sí.

El castaño no se sintió con fuerzas de replicarle. Cediendo por pura necesidad, dejó que Levi le desabrochara el pantalón mientras él se quitaba la camisa debido al calor que sentía. Hubiera preferido algo más elaborado y bonito. Subir hasta la habitación, acostarse en la cama, desnudarse lentamente, acariciarse y hacerlo cuando ya estuvieran ciegos de excitación.

Sin embargo, no sería esta vez. Sería algo apresurado pero intenso.

Levi le bajó los pantalones junto con los bóxers. Eren terminó de quitárselos con prisas, y una vez libre de ropa, abrió las piernas para que el mayor deslizara una mano entre ellas y alcanzar ese pequeño agujero. Este se llevó el dedo índice a la boca y sin desviar su mirada del castaño, lo recubrió de saliva. Eren se mordió el labio ante esa imagen tan provocativa.

Sacando el dedo de su boca, lo guió hasta la entrada del menor. Trazando círculos a su alrededor, lo introdujo lentamente pero sin detenerse. Eren ya se había acostumbrado a esa sensación de ver invadido su estrecho ano, por lo que gimió sin preocuparse si sonaba demasiado desesperado.

Metiéndolo y sacándolo, Levi se relamía los labios al sentir como el interior del menor se acomodaba rápidamente y sin esperar más, metió un segundo dedo. Quería estar dentro suyo pero reprimió sus instintos y lo preparó aunque fuera apresuradamente.

Eren se agarró a sus hombros y de un salto, rodeó al mayor con sus piernas. Este lo sostuvo con una mano sin problemas y con la otra guió su miembro duro hasta la entrada. Fue un poco doloroso para el castaño, no obstante, el deseo era más fuerte. Levi lo condujo hasta la pared para poder penetrarlo más profundamente.

Sus respiraciones agitadas y los gemidos eran lo único que se escuchaba. Las embestidas eran feroces, abusando de ese agujero dilatado que las recibía con dificultad pero sin pausa. Los dos se perdieron en un mar de placer, abrazándose y deseando que aquel instante no terminara.

. . .

Ya era de noche y tanto Levi como Eren se preparaban para ir a dormir. Estaban en la habitación del mayor, listos para dormir abrazados. Eren lo ansiaba especialmente.

—Levi —llamó el más joven poniéndose el pijama.

—¿Mm? —sentado a un extremo de la cama, no se volteó para verle.

—Gracias por contarme tu pasado.

—¿Podía negarme acaso? —preguntó escéptico.

—Bueno... Yo no te hubiese obligado... —respondió el castaño incómodo. Retirando las sábanas, se metió en la cama.

Levi lo imitó y recibió al menor que se acurrucó contra su pecho. Si hubiese elegido no contárselo, ahora mismo no estarían compartiendo cama.

—Ya no eres el mismo de antes y eso es lo que importa —afirmó Eren besándole.

—No... Ya no soy el mismo.

Le desconcertó no saber si mentía o no sobre si mismo.

Ya no era el mismo de hacía tres días, pero tampoco era el joven de catorce años inexperto. Acariciándole el flequillo a Eren, preguntas sin respuesta acudían a su mente.

¿Quién era él ahora?

¿Podría adaptarse de nuevo a esa vida olvidada?

¿Mataría con la misma frialdad de antaño?

¿Qué le diferenciaba de Kenny? ¿Y de su madre?

Los tres estaban podridos...

.

.


End file.
